Condamné par les sentiments
by Angellilou
Summary: UA 1942/1943. L'histoire se base sur Nico, prisonnier de guerre, et Will Solace, officier S.S possédant encore une part d'humanité et dont les sentiments grandissent de plus en plus pour le jeune homme alors qu'il essaye de découvrir son passé trouble. Son objectif : sauver Nico d'une mort certaine et rejoindre la résistance. Les persos sont plus âgés : Will a 21 ans et Nico 19.
1. Prologue et chapitre 1

_**Le nouveau venu**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Bon ! Mettons les choses au clair ! Vous allez certainement pas vous taper des barres sur ce récit alors préparer les paquets de mouchoirs ! ^^ Je vous aurez prévenus ! Je compte sur votre soutien alors profitez ! (nan mais je t'ai dit quoi à la ligne du dessus ? Zou ! va prendre tes kleenex ! ;-) )**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Je me réveillai. Avec des souvenirs flous des événements de la veille. Du 6 septembre 1942 plus précisément. La première chose que je ressentis fut l'odeur des corps nauséabonds et mal lavés. La seconde ce petit tremblement venant du plancher m'informant que j'étais en mouvement. J'entendis ensuite les gémissements de désespoir des femmes et des enfants présent dans ce lieu exiguë._

 _Et c'était à ce moment que j'ai réalisé l'horrible chose : J'étais dans un train. Cela signifiait donc qu'ils m'avaient trouvé après tout le mal que j'ai eu pour cacher mon secret. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait d'étrange pour qu'ils le sachent._

 _Mais je savais pertinemment qu'un jour je me ferai prendre. Malheureusement pas si tôt ! J'étais encore trop jeune pour subir les traitements qu'ils allaient m'infliger ! Une larme discrète coula sur ma joue que je chassais aussitôt. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser tomber dans la dépression. Même si je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre._

 _Le grincement des portes se fit entendre. Tout le monde sortit d'un pas traînant et maussade. Je vis enfin cette terrible inscription semblant rassurer certains de mes compagnons de voyages, mais pas moi. Je savais où je me trouvais. Et je ne pourrai jamais revenir chez moi, à Venise. J'étais coincé ici, jusqu'à ce que ma vie soit soufflée, à Auschwitz-Birkenau._

* * *

 **I.**

Will Solace ouvrit ses yeux avec, comme tous les matins, une humeur contrariée peinte sur son visage fin et bronzé. Il enfila son uniforme flambant neuf d'officier S.S après s'être levé laborieusement de son lit. Le jeune homme nouvellement promu fut certes fier de sa fonction récente, mais surtout anxieux face à ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Il commandait désormais un petit groupe de soldats d'une main qu'il espérais experte et efficace avec pour collègues entre autre ses amis Cecil, Franck, Octave et Chris. Il regarda donc son emploi du temps du jour : accueillir les futurs « travailleurs », être de garde l'après midi puis enfin, sa journée se terminait par une réunion entre officiers où l'alcool et les potins coulaient à flot.

C'était à ce moment que Lou Ellen, sa fidèle et adorable servante choisi d'entrer pour lui apporter le café, une denrée rare en ces temps de conflits. Il la remercia chaleureusement avec un sourire lumineux qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui s'éclipsa discrètement.

Il pénétra donc sur le balcon de sa demeure avec à la main le précieux breuvage qu'il savoura tranquillement en regardant d'un œil neutre ce qu'il se passait dans le camp.

Tous les prisonniers s'affairaient à leurs tâches à savoir creuser des fosses pour les nouveaux corps sortant des chambres à gaz, faire des travaux de réparations inutiles et éprouvant puis répondre à l'appel du matin.

Will bailla, lassé, et mit son fusil en joute pour s'exercer à son exercice de tir favori : viser au dessus des têtes des condamnés pour les effrayer. En effet, le jeune officier ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer quelconque personne fut elle criminelle au parti politique où non. Il lui restait certaines miettes d'humanité qu'il ne voulait pas perdre malgré l'éducation extrémiste qu'il a reçut.

Depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir d'Adolph Hitler, la vie de Will Solace avait radicalement changée. Sa mère a trouvée un travail qui a ainsi pu payer les études du jeune garçon et l'a envoyé a Munich dans une école militaire. Ce fut par un heureux hasard que le Führer l'a engagé comme jeune soldat alors qu'il assistait à une des conventions du dictateur. Will, pour rendre fière sa mère, fit de son mieux pour gravir les échelons et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à travailler au camp d'Auschwitz en tant qu'officier S.S.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'entraîner, le jeune homme descendit saluer ses collègues.

-Alors Môsieur l'officier ? Bien dormis Solace ? demanda Octave de sa voix sarcastique comme à son habitude.

-Comme toujours Octave. J'ai peu dormis mais je garde encore assez d'énergie pour tenir la journée..., répliqua-t-il.

-N'oublie pas que tu dois être aux quais plus tôt aujourd'hui, lança Frank tout en buvant son thé, j'ai entendu dire que les nouveaux arrivants étaient déjà arrivés.

-Et merde !

Will s'élança donc vers les quais d'embarquement à toute vitesse tout en n'oubliant pas de mettre sa casquette et de charger son fusil. Ce serait fort bête si le jeune homme, dès son premier jour de promotion, se faisait mal voir par ses nouveaux collègues !

Il arriva juste a temps pour voir les portes s'ouvrir et déverser un flot interminables de nouvelles têtes. Certaines n'allaient d'ailleurs pas rester longtemps car déjà un petit groupe était envoyé vers la mort certaine. Il se plaça donc pour recenser les différentes personnes se dirigeant vers l'entrée de barreaux de métal.

Il écrivit une dizaine de noms, professions et causes de déportation sur une petite grille. Une se nommait Thalia Grace, musicienne de rue et résistante. Une autre Grover Underwood, garde forestier et prisonnier de guerre pour avoir vendus des rations aux troupes ennemies. Tous abordaient un regard apeuré, désespéré et tremblait. Sauf un.

Celui-ci regardait tristement autour de lui de ses yeux d'ébènes, comme si il avait déjà renoncé à tout espoir de vivre mais qu'en même temps il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments. Il abordait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et avait aux alentours de 19 ans. Ses vêtements étaient simples et passe-partout, à savoir une chemise noire unie et un pantalon de toile marron foncé un peu abîmé.

Hélas, Will se disait qu'il n'allait pas garder ces habits pour longtemps car ils seront rapidement remplacés par l'uniforme qu'abordent les prisonnier du camp.

Mais, malgré son physique négligé il paraissait plutôt effrayant vu de loin. Son visage pâle et émacié contrastait fortement avec son jeune âge et sa carrure maigre n'avait rien d'imposant et ne laissait transparaître que peu de musculature. Si Will l'avait assimilé à un personnage de fiction, le jeune garçon serait sans conteste le comte de Dracula.

L'inconnu tourna soudain la tête vers lui et, voyant qu'il était surveillé, il s'avança, avec les épaules légèrement voûtées, vers Will.

-Nom, prénom, profession ? Demanda le jeune officier d'une voix ferme mais légèrement tremblante.

Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors la beauté surnaturelle de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux non noirs étaient d'une belle couleur chocolat et son visage quoique maigre était fin et sans défaut, tel de la porcelaine. Il possédait en plus de sourcils bien dessinés, de long cils faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Will chassa tout de suite ces images idylliques de sa tête et aborda un air sérieux et sans émotion jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon parla :

-Je suis Nico di Angelo. Caporal de l'armée de terre Italienne.

Sa voix sonnait comme du velours. Mais du velours brisé par les sentiments et les pertes. Cependant, Will voyait qu'il essayait de garder un air digne même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il fut même surpris de ressentir de la compassion pour ce jeune prisonnier alors que plus jeune, il avait appris à ne rien ressentir face a ses ennemis. Mais était-il véritablement son ennemi ? Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir...

-Causes de ta déportation ? s'enquit-il

Il réfléchit un court instant puis lâcha honteusement :

-Prisonnier de guerre et homosexuel.

Will avait l'esprit légèrement surpris face à cette déclaration. Certes, des dizaines de personnes comme lui étaient passé précédemment mais jamais personne ne lui a fait ressentir un effet de se genre. Était-ce de l'intérêt pour son histoire ? Probablement. Il chassa une fois de plus cette dangereuse pensée et lui ordonna d'un ton qu'il trouva un peu sec de se changer dans le bâtiment se trouvant juste derrière lui.

Le prénommé Nico s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce pendant que Will poursuivait son pointage. Cependant le nouvel officier n'avait pas remarqué le regard méprisant que lui a envoyé le jeune prisonnier pendant qu'il franchisait la grille pour la première et dernière fois de sa misérable existence...

* * *

 **Alors ? qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une p'tite review pour connaître votre avis ? *yeux de Chat Potté* Ceci n'est qu'un avant goût de la suite !**

 **Je peux tout à fait comprendre que ce début d'histoire paraît déjà dur à lire car le pauvre Nico se retrouvera dans certaines situations cocaces ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, la suite s'annonce plein de bonnes surprises !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse ! Ciao les gens !**


	2. Chapter 2: En quête de réponses

_**En quête de réponses**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Merci pour vos supers commentaires au chap 1 !**

 **Et maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous...( ou pas d'ailleurs) ...LA SUITE !**

* * *

 **II.**

Durant son long tour de garde, Will ne pouvait effacer le visage de Nico di Angelo de sa tête. Non pas qu'il était attiré par lui mais il éprouvait de l'intérêt à son égard. Il voulait le connaître. Apprendre son histoire. Comment une personne pouvait être aussi brisée mais garder un visage neutre face a cette situation pourtant désespérée ?

Au fond de son cœur, Will espéra qu'il puisse lui parler à nouveau mais non de manière professionnelle. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il pensait à ce simple prisonnier. Cela était peut être du à son grade : comment un homme si jeune pouvait-il devenir caporal de l'armée de terre d'Italie ? De plus, une personne de son grade devait être fortement protégée par ses hommes...Il lui fallait élucider ce mystère à tout pris se disait-il.

Sa ronde autour du camp continua encore une bonne heure pendant laquelle il tournait et retournait ses pensées. Vint enfin la réunion du soir. Il entra dans la grande demeure surplombant les bâtiments des déportés avec de larges cernes à ses yeux bleus habituellement brillants.

-Tien ! Te voilà Solace ! s'exclama Octave avec un verre de vin à la main.

-Pas trop fatigué Will ? Tu es tout pâle..., observa Cecil.

-Je vais bien, pas d'inquiétude, les rassura Will, savez-vous où est Frank ?

Ils lui répondirent qu'il était sans doute dans la cuisine à préparer un plat comme sa grand-mère en avait le secret. Le jeune officier s'empressa d'aller le voir mais fut surpris de rencontrer son plus fidèle ami avec une femme de petite taille.

Elle portait un tablier de cuisinière et sa peau couleur chocolat contrastait avec la couleur dorée de ses yeux. Une grande tignasse de cheveux châtains et bouclés était retenue par un chignon négligé.

-Oh Will ! Viens ici je vais te présenter cette ravissante jeune femme !

Will s'exécuta et se présenta à la fille bronzée en déposant un baiser sur sa main. Celle-ci gloussa légèrement en la retirant soigneusement.

-Voici ma petite épouse, Hazel Levesque. Elle est venue exprès de Nouvelle-Orléans pour me voir et vivre avec moi ! s'enthousiasma Frank.

-Et pour rencontrer tes amis mon gros nounours ! dit-elle en embrassant son époux.

-«Nounours»?! pouffa Will.

Frank leva les eux au ciel et marmonna un « je sais pas la peine de le répéter » ce qui fit éclater de rire Hazel et Will. Cela lui fit du bien de relâcher un peu la pression de ces derniers jours. Le stress constant de sa promotion semblait le quitter dès qu'il passait du temps avec ses amis. Hélas ils ne pouvaient se voir que le matin et durant la soirée car son collègue travaillait à la tour de guet.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose _Willy_ ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Oui...mais en privé si cela ne te dérange pas, chuchota-t-il.

Frank le regarda, incrédule, mais l'emmena dans sa chambre en laissant Hazel aux fourneaux. Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers en évitant Octave, Cecil et Chris puis se réfugièrent dans la petite pièce. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit et Frank demanda alors :

-Pourquoi autant de discrétion ? Tu as peur de quoi Will ?

Will ne savait pas tellement par où commencer. Il avait peur que son ami le trouve bizarre si il révélait un intérêt soudain pour l'histoire d'un de leurs pensionnaires. Il décida tout de même de jouer carte sur table et lui expliqua :

-Je...je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça mais...un de nos déportés m'intrigue...

-Comment ça ? C'est un des nouveaux ?

-Exact. Il s'appelle Nico di Angelo. Je voudrais mieux euh...le connaître. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Frank Zhang réfléchi une bonne minute, sûrement répertoriant les différents noms qu'il a entendu dans la journée.

-Je crois, dit-il finalement, que je vois de qui tu me parle. C'est un jeune avec un accent italien non ? Et il a les cheveux sombres et un visage émacié c'est ça ?

Will avait toujours été étonné par le sens de l'observation qu'abordait son ami. Lui même, ayant vu beaucoup de monde, ne se souvenait pas d'un visage à partir d'un nom quand celui-ci lui était peu connu.

-affirmatif, acquiesça-t-il.

-Je confirme que nous avons affaire ici à un personnage étonnant ! Te déranges-t-il ? Veux-tu que j'ordonne à mes hommes de le tuer pour toi ?

Le jeune officier sursauta face à la demande de « Nounours ». Pas si gentil que ça évidement...

-NON ! Surtout pas Frank! J'aimerai que tu m'aide à lui parler. Juste une petite discussion avec lui après le repas. S'il te plaît mon ami, le supplia-t-il.

-Très bien...je fais cela car tu es mon meilleur ami, n'oublie pas. Mais si tu as des problèmes alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir face au chef !Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une mauvaise posture et rejoindre nos prisonniers pour trahison !

-Très bien. Marché conclu. Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit devant la Grande Maison.

Son collègue hocha la tête en descendit avec Will les escaliers. Espérons maintenant que Frank tiendra cette promesse et que tout se passera bien cette nuit...

* * *

 **III.**

 _Il était nuit. Et j'avais froid. Paré de mes nouveaux vêtements, une horrible tenue rayée abordant un petit triangle rose, le courant d'air soufflant dans le dortoir me gelait les os. J'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête mais les gémissements et les pleurs de mes voisins me faisaient aussitôt retomber dans la réalité._

 _Des souvenirs douloureux m'envahirent._

 _Je revis mon meilleur ami Jason monter dans son biplan accompagné de Léo, son mécanicien, possédant toujours une blague pour remonter le moral dans sa poche. Mon Dieu...je ferai tout pour les avoir à mes côtés, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffriront comme je souffrirai dans les jours à venir._

 _Les souvenirs se multiplièrent. Ma sœur Bianca, me protégeant d'une fusillade, ma mère étalée sur le sol trempé de sang, mon arrivée dans les troupes Italiennes, ma rencontre avec les soldats Américains et le Général Chiron...et Percy._

 _Percy Jackson...ce nom m'évoquait tant de plaisirs mais en même temps m'attristais. J'aurai du l'aider ! Hélas je n'ai pas osé...j'étais un lâche. Un véritable parjure ! La seule personne que j'ai aimé et qui m'a aimé en retour était morte de part ma faute !_

 _De lourds sanglots m'agitèrent. Je me trouvais juste incapable de les retenir. Recroquevillé sur mes planches de bois, je rejoignis les voix des désespérés, mêlant ma tristesse à la leurs..._

 _Je remarquais que je m'étais endormis uniquement lorsqu'une main m'agita fermement. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et ce que je vis me glaça le sang : deux officier S.S m'observaient._

 _Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise et de peur quand une main se mit brusquement sur ma bouche et me cloua à mon lit de fortune. Je m'agitais désespérément en gémissant pour avertir mes camarades mais les deux formes sombres ne voyaient pas cela du même œil. Le plus grand me pris sur son épaule après que la forme plus menue me mis un bâillon avec un bout de tissu crasseux._

 _Ma respiration s'accéléra quand ils m'emmenèrent dehors. Que me voulaient-ils à la fin ?! Il me vint à espérer qu'ils me tuerai rapidement et sans douleur mais je n'espérai justement pas tant d'eux._

 _On me jeta tout à coup à terre et on me prit par le col de mon uniforme pour me plaquer contre le mur. Malgré mon esprit un peu sonné je crus entendre clairement la forme plus petite protester contre ce que le plus grand m'avait fait. Étrange d'ailleurs_ _..._

 _Il avança une lampe torche vers moi puis je reconnu enfin l'officier m'ayant recensé le matin même. Une vague d'inquiétude me submergea. J'avais pourtant bien fait ce qu'il m'avais dit non ? A moins qu'il ait vu mon regard trahissant ma haine contre les gens de son espèce..._

- _Je ne te veux aucun mal. Excuse les mauvaises manières de mon collègue, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être si poli avec les personnes comme toi..., m'expliqua-t-il en m'enlevant le bâillon. Tu es bien Nico si je m'en souviens bien ?_

- _O-oui c'est moi, marmonnais-je._

- _Je suis Will Solace. Et voici Frank Zhang. Dit-il en me tendant sa main._

 _Je la serrai d'un air hésitant puis laissai échapper un soufflement rassuré. Au moins il ne me voulait pas de mal...mais alors que voulais cet homme ? Je lui posai la question et me mis à l'étudier plus en détail pendant qu'il réfléchissait._

 _Il était plus grand que moi et probablement un peu plus âgé. Je lui aurai donné 21 ans. Ses cheveux blonds quoique cours et coincés sous sa casquette laissaient transparaître de fines bouclettes. Il avait de grand yeux bleus et un visage enfantin parsemé de discrètes tâches de rousseur. Il possédait une carrure en V et paraissait plutôt bien bâtis contrairement à moi avec mon pauvre mètre soixante cinq._

- _Peut-on parler...seul à seul ?,a-t-il demandé aussi bien à moi qu'à l'attention de Frank._

 _Son acolyte ayant compris le message s'éloigna pour monter la garde dans la zone autour. Je me retrouva donc nez à nez avec Will Solace, attendant ce qu'il avait à me raconter._

 _Face à l'ennemi...et sans aucune défense._

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ? Selon vous que va-t-il se passer ? Sauront-on enfin la véritable histoire de Nico ? Comment Will va-t-il se comporter ? Peut-on compter sur Frank ? LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE LES POTOS ! MWAHAHAHAAA !**

 **Bye bye les gens !**


	3. Chapter 3: L'annonciateur de la mort

_**L'annonciateur de la mort**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Comme promis voici le troisième chapitre ! Et je sais ce que tu te dis..."Wait c'est quoi ce nom de chapitre archi cliché !?" Je te réponds tout simplement que j'avais pas d'idées et que j'avoue que ça fait un peu titre de série policière à petit budget...Mais passons !**

 **Pour ceux n'ayant pas remarqué tout de suite, les points de vue en italique sont ceux de Nico (alors que ceux écrits normaux sont ceux de _Willy)._**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse savourer la suite !**

* * *

IV.

C'était bon. Il était devant lui à présent. Nico tremblait littéralement de peur même si il semblait le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait de son masque neutre mais attentif. Ses yeux exprimaient cependant à la fois peur et colère à l'encontre de Will.

Le jeune officier adopta donc un air décontracté même si il savait que la haine de Nico à son égard n'allait pas changer de sitôt. Dommage d'ailleurs... Il aurait bien voulut être son...ami ? Oui c'était probablement le mot. Si les autres le savaient...il ne préférerait pas en connaître les conséquences.

Et merde ça recommençait ! Will s'était une fois de plus plongé dans ses pensées! Il baissa donc son regard au niveau des yeux du jeune prisonnier et lui dit d'un ton doux :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais...j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître Nico.

A ces paroles, le jeune garçon frissonna et détourna le regard. Will enleva donc sa casquette d'officier S.S pour paraître moins imposant. Il voulait de nouveau croiser ses yeux. Remplis de douleur certes mais aussi d'un infime espoir. Et c'était cet espoir qu'il voulait de nouveau voir.

Nico leva enfin les yeux, incrédules et répliqua enfin :

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous apprendre à connaître un simple numéro ?

Sur ces paroles il leva son poignet où figurait à présent un matricule tatoué encore rouge du fait de la cicatrisation.

Will regarda son poignet avec une légère horreur. Et depuis quand pensait-il cela, lui ayant fait partie de la jeunesse hitlérienne ? Remarquant que Nico attendait une réponse, il expliqua le plus franchement possible :

-Depuis que je t'ai vu tu m'intrigue...je veux connaître ton passé. Tout simplement.

-« Tout simplement »...et après vous me tuerez c'est ça ? Comme tous les autres. Déclara le jeune homme, avec un éclair farouche dans ses yeux.

-Non pas du tout di Angelo !, s'empressa-t-il de dire, je peux cependant comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas révéler ton histoire à l'ennemi mais...ne me considère pas comme ton ennemi. Si tu ne veux pas alors je ne te forcerai pas. Tu en as ma parole.

Nico secoua négativement la tête mais lâcha les larmes aux yeux :

-Je ne peux pas. Par contre, si vous me considérez comme vous le dites si bien comme un allié alors aidez moi. Faites moi sortir de ce lieu horrible.

-Nico...j'aurai bien voulu t'aider mais hélas si tu es ici c'est de ta faute. Tu ne devais pas être ennemi de notre nation.

Son regard changea subitement. La tristesse céda place au dégoût et à une lueur assassine. Pourtant en position de faiblesse, le jeune prisonnier semblait dominer Will de son regard si sombre. Il fut même curieux de savoir si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des balles ou non vu la force de ce regard.

-Et être juif ou tzigane est-il de notre faute ? Ou bien même handicapé ? Et aimer un autre homme est-il passable de peine de mort ?

-Selon nos codes oui. Je suis désolé mais si tu es là c'est qu'il y a une raison valable. Et je ne peux me permettre de changer le règlement, affirma-t-il sur la défensive.

-Vous êtes donc comme tous les autres, Will Solace. Une âme sans cœur. Un criminel. Un monstre..., soupira le plus jeune.

Voyant que cette conversation ne mènera nulle part, Will décida d'y mettre fin et rappela Frank. Son ami lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler dans les environs. Ils ramenèrent donc Nico dans l'immense baraquement où Will lui fit une dernière recommandation :

-Je ne peux pas te faire sortir mais je peux cependant te donner un conseil pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible : reste en forme. Gardes ta force uniquement pour les travaux et mange toute ta nourriture même si elle est peu ragoûtante. C'est les ordres du docteur. Mais surtout, obéis aux gardiens. D'accord ?

Le prisonnier acquiesça doucement, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées. Will le laissa donc pour le restant de la nuit à méditer sur son sort et se rendit avec son acolyte à la Grande Maison le plus discrètement possible.

Frank ne posa aucune question sur son entretient avec Nico et tant mieux se disait-il. Il préférait éviter de penser aux paroles cinglantes que lui a envoyé le garçon. Ils se quittèrent donc dans le salon empestant l'alcool pour se rendre enfin à leurs chambres respectives.

Après une courte toilette, Will enfila son pyjama et s'installa confortablement dans son grand lit douillet. Il lui vint d'un coup à penser comment tout ces déportés pouvaient dormir entassés sur de simple planches de bois. Leur constante fatigue devait sûrement en être la cause...

De plus, le jeune homme se dit qu'il aimerait bien partager son lit avec quelqu'un pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments. Hélas il n'avait jamais connu le véritable amour et se demanda si cela allait un jour arriver vu qu'il resterait ici pour un temps indéterminé...

Il passa en revue différentes personnes pour qui il pouvait probablement tomber amoureux : Lou Ellen la timide servante, Ella une amie d'enfance, Clarisse La-Rue la femme fatale travaillant dans un bar où il avait l'habitude d'aller et enfin...

Non cela paraissait juste inconcevable et complètement honteux...

Nico di Angelo.

À vrais dire, Will n'était pas spécialement surpris de penser à cela. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur lui même. De plus, l'idéologie nazi comportait des failles et il n'était pas certain de sa durabilité. Mais soit. Il faisait ce travail et se devait de le respecter. Or, il n'acceptait pas vraiment le fait que des personnes soient destinées à mourir à cause de leur attirance sexuelle, même si cela était une maladie mentale. Enfin c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit pour ce dernier point...

Ce fut sur cette douce et terrifiante pensée que le jeune Will Solace tomba dans les bras de Morphée avec, dans ses rêves, l'image d'un étrange et familier garçon aux cheveux sombres.

* * *

V.

Il était six heures du matin. Deux mois avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que Will avait vu Nico, cette fameuse nuit. Les corbeaux croissaient de leurs ramages peu mélodieux tels des vautours attendant les futures victimes d'un désert aride. Le ciel était gris et couvert de nuages noirs venant des fours crématoires.

Alors que Will se brossait tranquillement les dents, Chris intervint sur le bord de la panique :

-Will ! Je viens d'apprendre que le Général en Chef va venir dans un instant ! Dépêche-toi !

Il faillit s'étouffer à cette nouvelle. Le Général ne devait-il pas leurs rendre visite dans trois semaines ? Il s'habilla du plus vite qu'il pu puis descendit en trombe pour déjeuner en vitesse.

Il ne voulait surtout pas contrarier le général Bryce Lawrence. Cet homme fichait la chair de poule à tout le monde et pouvait s'avérer très violent. On raconte même qu'enfant, il tuait ses animaux de compagnie et était né avec une arme à la main.

Sa gâchette était si impressionnante qu'on disait de lui qu'il n'avait gardé son rôle de simple soldat qu'un mois à peine et fut promus sergent, officier, puis caporal, et enfin général en seulement une année.

Will finit son pain et suivit Chris qui l'accompagna vers Cecil, Octave, Frank et leurs autres collègues. Ils virent une luxueuse voiture noire entrer par l'imposante grille. Tous les officiers se mirent au garde a vous et exécutèrent comme un seul homme un parfait salut nazi.

Un homme de grande taille en costume militaire orné de multiples médailles descendit. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau les cheveux brun coupés à ras, des yeux d'un marron-verts peu expressifs et un nez ainsi qu'un menton pointu. Le célèbre général en chef Bryce Lawrence.

Il abordait un sourire assassin et narquois et sa main posée sur la crosse de son pistolet semblait agitée de soubresauts, comme si il paraissait prêt à dégainer et tirer sur n'importe quelle cible mouvante. Un seul geste et _pan._ Mort.

Le supérieur regarda autour de lui et parut satisfait de l'état du camp. Le spasme de sa main s'arrêta au moment où il visait Will de ses yeux durs. Il cracha de sa voix nasillarde :

-William Solace...à ce que je vois tu as déjà atteins le grade d'officier. N'essais-tu pas, par hasard, de me faire de la concurrence ?

-Non Monsieur Lawrence. Je suis et serais toujours fidèle a votre personne., répondit Will le plus posément possible.

Cette réponse parut lui convenir même si le général restait sur ses gardes vis-à-vis du jeune S.S. Il demanda donc à Octave la situation du camp et celui-ci lui répondit :

-Tout se porte bien ici Général Lawrence aucun fugitif depuis plusieurs mois et tous les trains arrivent à bon port.

-Qu'en est-il de l'extermination des ennemis du Führer ?

-Actuellement nous gazons environ huit mille déportés par jours Monsieur.

Huit mille ?! Will ne savait pas qu'il y en avait autant ! En plus, tous les soirs il regardait la liste des déportés pour vérifier que le nom de Nico n'était pas barré. Mais quand même...il n'imaginait pas que huit mille êtres humains pouvaient mourir chaque jour.

Cependant, à cette nouvelle, le visage du Général vira au cramoisis :

-QUE huit mille ?!, hurla-t-il, Quel est ce chiffre médiocre Octave ? Ne fais-tu pas bien ton travail ? J'avais pourtant dit dix mille non ? Hum ?

-O-oui Général Lawrence...Mais nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs pour faire à bien cette noble tâche, s'excusa Octave.

-Je me fiche de cela ! Toute cette pourriture doit être exterminée et au plus vite pour la bonne santé du Grand Reich !

Sur ces mots, Chris intervint :

-Général, nos emplois du temps sont déjà bien chargés, on ne peut se permettre de rajouter des heures !

Bryce lui lança un regard meurtrier ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire sans doute pour les trois jours à suivre. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs et dit posément :

-Nous allons commencer à effectuer ces chiffres maintenant. Ramenez nous deux mille nouveaux prisonniers sur le champ !

-On sélectionne à quel niveau de nos listes Monsieur ?, demanda Cecil.

-En haut pardi ! Commencez par la lettre A c'est plus logique..., ronchonna Bryce en rechargeant son pistolet.

La lettre A...Mais le nom de Nico commençait par un A ! Will se mit à paniquer intérieurement. Et s'ils tuaient Nico ? Dieu il ne préférerait pas penser à cela... Il retrouva un visage calme quelques millisecondes après cette pensée. Néanmoins, Frank a vu son air crispé durant ce laps de temps et lui fit un regard encourageant.

Un grand nombre de personnes arriva, poussés par quelques soldats du bout de leur fusil. Ils se piétinèrent tous les uns les autres. Une ligne de vingt prisonniers se forma devant le mur de briques rouges. Les autres se mirent sur le côté, forcés à regarder leurs compagnons mourir.

Hélas, Will aperçut Nico di Angelo parmi cette foule, attendant son tour.

Attendant la mort...

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4: Un passé douloureux

_**Un passé douloureux**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Je sais...J'ai été méchante de vous laisser comme ça à un moment si stressant !**

 **Bon je vous laisse tranquille avec la suite...**

* * *

V

 _Ces deux derniers mois ont été un véritable supplice. Mes forces me quittaient de jour en jour malgré les conseils de Will la dernière nuit où je l'ai vu. Le soir j'observais souvent mon torse pour voir à quel point il avait maigri : ma peau collait littéralement à mes os et était devenue comme une fine pellicule blanchâtre. A ce jour, je ne devais peser qu'une quarantaine de kilos, voir moins._

 _Pendant ces deux mois au Lager, j'en avait appris des choses ! On n'était nourris que le soir avec un quignon de pain rassit et de la soupe composée essentiellement d'eau. On avait le droit à une douche par semaine voire moins. On travaillait de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule car la nuit on risquait de s'enfuir. On se prenait des coups lorsque le travail était trop lent. On mourrais sur le chemin du retour au baraquement._

 _Mais le pire était sans conteste les conditions hygiénique. Pour aller aux toilettes par exemple, on disposait d'un simple seau pour tout le baraquement. Mais, quand il était remplis au ras bord, ce devait être la dernière personne à y être passé qui devait vider tout cela aux latrines à l'extérieur du camp. Et il fallait faire vite sinon on était fusillé ! Alors, on courait avec ce seau débordant d'une odeur pestilentielle. J'ai du même aller le vider une fois. Je m'étais tellement dépêché que mes pieds en étaient souillés d'excréments. J'avais envie de vomir... Depuis, je veillais toujours à passer dans les premiers où alors je me retenais._

 _J'avais vraiment envie de mourir parfois..._

 _Néanmoins je n'étais plus seul comme durant la première semaine.J'ai fais la connaissance de Thalia Grace où j'ai découvert plus tard qu'elle était la sœur de mon ami Jason même si elle ne lui ressemblait en rien : Elle avait les cheveux noirs tandis que Jason était blond. Mais ils possédaient tous les deux des yeux bleus comme la foudre. Elle a été déportée ici à cause de ses actes de résistance, à savoir la distribution de tracts dénonçant le nazisme. Malheureusement pour elle, les mouchards* l'ont trouvé. Elle possédait un fort caractère ce qui pouvait parfois lui faire défaut car elle ne mâchait pas ses mots._

 _Ma seconde connaissance fut Grover Underwood, un garde forestier reconvertit lui aussi dans la résistance en trouvant des rations aux Alliés grâce notamment au marché noir. Cet homme de taille moyenne avait la particularité de boiter légèrement ce qui le rendait assez original. Un jour je lui ai demandé comment il a eu cela mais il m'a simplement répondu qu'il était comme ça depuis sa naissance._

 _Nous passions souvent nos soirées a discuter du passé, même si je m'abstenais de dire quoi que ce soit de trop intime à mon goût. Cependant, un matin, des soldats me prirent, uniquement moi._

 _Sur le coup je ne compris pas ce qu'ils me voulaient jusqu'à ce que je vis leurs listes : Ceux ayant un nom commençant par la lettre A devaient se rendre dehors, devant le bâtiment sordide nous servant de dortoir._

 _Puis ce brouillard d'incompréhension s'estompa : des milliers d'entre nous allaient se faire fusiller devant toutes les troupes S.S et leur général. J'observais le supérieur. Ses yeux froid confirmaient mon soupçon. Je vis clairement qu'il ne reculerai devant rien pour atteindre ce que je supposait être ses chiffres._

 _Je cherchais Will Solace des yeux et vis qu'il me regardait. Une boule se créa sans mon estomac. Et si j'avais raison et qu'il me tuerai sans état d'âme, lui, stipulant qu'il n'allait rien me faire ? Il me fit un rapide clin d'œil. Avait-il un plan ou était-ce juste un message pour me dire « Hum ! Je t'ai bien eu salopard ! » ?_

 _Je priais un quelconque dieu pour que ce soit la première solution._

 _Mon tour vint, en même temps que dix neuf autres personnes. On nous alignèrent face au mur rouge de sang après que d'autres aient débarrassé les corps pour les mettre dans des charrettes qui seront ensuite envoyer soit à la fosse commune, soit à l'incinérateur._

 _Chacun de nous avaient un assassin à moins de dix mètres de nous. Le mien fut Will. Son fusil tremblait légèrement à l'idée de ne pas rater son coup. Je déglutis. Il allait réellement m'abattre ! Je ferma les yeux, cherchant du réconfort dans les souvenirs heureux que j'ai eu avec Percy Jackson._

 _-Armez...FEU ! Hurla le général._

 _Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Puis une vive douleur me transperça et je me sentis tomber._

 _Tout était blanc. La seule chose que j'entendis fut un léger bourdonnement. J'avais l'impression de flotter ou du moins d'être en apesanteur dans cet océan de blancheur. D'un coup je sentis mon épaule droite brûler._

 _Un point noir s'avança à grande vitesse vers moi et les sons se firent plus nets. La voix de Will parvint à mes oreilles. Étrange. Tout était à présent noir autour de moi et je me rendis enfin compte que mes yeux étaient fermé. J'étais vivant ! Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais pourtant bien sentis la balle entrer dans ma chair !_

 _J'étais couché sur une matière très confortable, sûrement un lit. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas été si douillettement allongé ?_

 _Mes yeux s'ouvrirent douloureusement et le temps de m'habituer à la lumière, je vis la tignasse blonde du S.S ainsi que ses beaux yeux bleus...WHAT !? Comment ça « beau » ?! Mon Dieu il fallait garder le contrôle Nico !_

 _J'avouais quand même que je le trouvais...mignon. Pas aussi beau que Percy certes, mais tout de même pas mal. Il me souriait, mais d'un sourire si triste qu'il ferait tomber par terre toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Cependant je vis clair dans son jeu : Il voulait m'amadouer pour que je lui délivre des informations sur mon passé ! Raté Solace !_

- _Tu te sens bien Nico ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix réellement inquiète._

- _Je...ça va, lui répondis-je d'une voix faible et cassée._

- _Tien bois ça, ordonna Will en me tendant un verre d'eau avec un médicament._

 _J'essayais de me relever mais cette même et vive douleur à l'épaule me fit gémir et je retomba sur mon lit. Pitoyable. Will se précipita vers la source de ma douleur et enleva ce que je vis être un bandage._

- _La plaie vient de se rouvrir..., examina-t-il, attends une seconde je vais chercher du fil et une aiguille._

 _Je déglutis à ces mots mais pris mon courage à deux mains. Ça ne devrait pas être si douloureux non ? J'en profitais donc pour examiner le lieu où je me trouvais._

 _C'était une petite chambre bien décorée et un peu en désordre. Quelques vêtement débordaient des tiroirs et une grande quantité de photographies ornaient les murs. Je supposais que c'était Will et sa famille. J'étais donc dans l'espace personnel de Will Solace._

 _Sachant cela je me sentis comme un véritable intrus ici. Comment avait-il fait pour me ramener ici sans éveiller les soupçons de ses collègues ?_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec son matériel médical. Il s'assit à mon chevet et se mit à nettoyer ma plaie. Je compris enfin qu'il m'avait tiré à l'épaule pour ne pas me tuer ! C'était donc cela ce soupçon de culpabilité dans son regard._

 _Pendant toute cette opération, il ne croisa pas mes yeux. Puis quand vint enfin le moment de refermer ma plaie, il me dit juste :_

- _Ça risque de te piquer un peu..._

 _Je pris une grande inspiration et ferma de nouveau mes yeux. En sentant l'aiguille entrer dans ma peau j'émis un petit cris de douleur mais essaya d'avoir au moins un air digne. Premier réflexe face à l'ennemi : Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse . Même si là c'était raté depuis longtemps..._

- _Pourquoi m'aidez vous, lui dis-je quand il eu fini._

- _Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, m'expliqua-t-il en daignant enfin lever les yeux sur moi. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais._

- _Très bien...et donc c'est v...toi qui m'a amené ici ? Comment tu t'y es pris ?_

 _Il m'expliqua qu'après m'être évanouis, il m'avait retrouvé près de la fosse commune et ramené en cachette ici avec l'aide de Frank –son amis à ce que j'ai compris- qui avait fait une diversion._

- _Je suis tellement désolé Nico ! Je suis le pire viseur de la nation, j'aurais du tirer plus à droite !_

 _A ces mots je vis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Je lui rassurait que tout allais bien et me dit que je pouvais peut être lui faire confiance en voyant ce qu'il avait fait pour moi._

 _A présent, je n'étais plus sur les listes. Normalement personne ne viendra me chercher une nouvelle fois pour m'exécuter. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'a sortir d'ici en toute discrétion, si possible avec l'aide de Will._

- _En échange tu souhaites connaître mon passé n'est-ce pas Will ?_

 _Comme il allait répondre je le coupa :_

- _Tu ne m'oblige certainement pas bien sûre, je vais te raconter cela de mon plein grès. Je sens que je peux te faire confiance Solace._

 _Evidemment je ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance ! Je disais uniquement cela pour ainsi gagner la sienne et arriver à mes fins... malin le Nico !_

- _Très bien, me dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tu commences enfin à t'ouvrir_ di Angelo _._

 _Je soupirais sans méchanceté à sa remarque et commença mon récit :_

- _« Par où commencer...je suis originaire de Venise. J'ai toujours vécus avec ma mère et ma grande sœur Bianca. Mon père était un haut placé dans l'armée, son nom de code était Hadès._

 _Tout allais pour le mieux chez nous quand une nuit, en 1933, la Wehrmacht a envahit notre maison et...a tué maman. Bianca et moi étions caché dans le placard, observant cette scène morbide. Je me souviens même des paroles de Bianca à ce moment pour me rassurer, « Ne t'inquiète pas_ Poco Fratello**, _Maman ne fais que dormir »._

 _Nous vivions depuis ce jour dans les rues de Venise, trouvant ça et là des âmes charitables nous donnant à manger et nous hébergeant pour une nuit. Puis un jours, on était tous les deux dans un parc et un type en noir est venu et à enlevé Bianca ! J'ai retrouvé quelques heures plus tard son corps entièrement mutilé près de poubelles dans une ruelle._

 _J'étais seul, sans personne, à l'âge d'à peine dix ans. Miraculeusement, après plusieurs mois, j'ai enfin revus mon père. Il m'a recueilli et depuis j'ai vécus à l'école militaire de l'armée. Tous les jours les hommes d'Hadès m'entraînaient à survivre et à utiliser différentes armes. A quatorze ans j'étais déjà meilleur que certains soldats._

 _J'ai rencontré enfin ce qui allait être mes deux meilleurs amis, Jason Grace et Léo Valdez. Jason était pilote de biplan pour le compte de l'armée Espagnole. Il était tellement intouchable que tout le monde le nommait L'Éclair de Jupiter. C'était le meilleur ! Il avait une femme s'appelant Piper, une véritable top modèle._

 _Léo quand à lui était son mécanicien et opérateur radio. Il a appris le morse à sept ans et était un véritable génie ! Il a un jours construit un automate en forme de dragon qu'il a appelé Festus. Sa machine avait la taille d'une voiture et servait pour les grillades en plein air...Ce type était vraiment hilarant et avait toujours de quoi nous faire rire !_

 _Un beau jours, à dix sept ans j'ai enfin effectué ma première mission en tant que caporal. Rien de très dangereux, je devais juste escorter le général de la flotte Anglaise, Percy Jackson. Il était plus âgé que moi, avait à peu près dix neuf ans à l'époque. Il avait des yeux verts fabuleux et un sourire vraiment agréable._

 _Dès que je l'ai vu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je l'aimait. J'étais si honteux de ces sentiments ! C'était juste inconcevable d'aimer un homme alors qu'on en était un soi même !_

 _J'ai finalement accepté en partie cela. Et lui aussi. On sortait ensemble, enfin. Nous avons vécus des moments vraiment géniaux et des nuits fabuleuses lors de notre première année de couple._

 _Cela ne pouvait bien sûre pas durer. Un an après notre rencontre, les nazis ont découvert le secret de Percy, mais heureusement pas le mien. Il a été traîné sur une place publique et un officier S.S l'a battu à mort devant les rires de ses soldats et des civils._

 _J'ai observé la scène de loin, ne pouvant plus bouger. J'ai pensé à le secourir mais cela ne servirait à rien devant tant de soldats. Je n'ai donc rien fait. Et l'ai laissé mourir. On l'a entraîné dans un camion et son corps est parti. Pour toujours._

 _Pendants plusieurs nuits j'ai tenté de me suicider mais comme d'habitude, mes amis Jason et Léo m'ont retenus. Je leur devais la vie sur ce point. Je m'étais finalement fait une raison : Percy ne reviendra pas, il faisait parti du passé._

 _J'ai donc voulu tourner la page mais hélas, le mal était fait. Trois mois après la mort de mon amant, les nazis m'ont trouvé...Et tu connais à présent la suite Will. »_

 _Will Solace me regarda, ébahit, mais prit enfin la parole..._

* * *

 **Et voila ! La suite au prochain épisode de la série "comment faire bien bader les fans du Solangelo !" !**

 **Le dico pour les Nuls (marque déposée) :**

 *** un « mouchard » désigne les civils dénonçant leurs contemporains pour s'attirer les faveurs de l'ennemi et ainsi gagner leur confiance. En clair c'est des espions mais qui sont des gens comme vous et moi.**

 **** « petit frère » en Italien**


	5. Chapter 5: Aider à tout prix

_**Aider à tout prix**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici la suite ! désolé de couper toujours aux moments les plus intéressants mais j'adore le suspens ! ;-)**

 **Avis à tous les yaoistes vous allez sûrement apprécier ce chapitre qui commence fort !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse apprécier ce chef d'œuvre ! *tousse* *tousse* mouais nan...**

 **;-P (et n'hésite pas à mettre une review cher lecteur/lectrice, ça fait toujours plaisir !)**

* * *

VI.

Pendant son récit, Will était accroché aux mots de Nico. Il comprenait à présent ce regard vide, cette attitude nostalgique et cette haine cachée en lui. Une haine qu'il comprenait maintenant. Le jeune officier avait à présent un peu honte de son uniforme, honte d'eux, les nazis.

Quand il eu prononcé ses derniers mots, Will leva les yeux vers lui. Il pleurait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il ne les chassait pas. Will s'approcha un peu plus de lui et mis ma main sur son épaule valide pour le réconforter et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais du essayer de te forcer à dire tout cela, je regrette.

-Ne regrette rien Will, ce n'est pas ta faute, et tu ne m'a obligé en rien à te révéler tout cela, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

-Je me rends compte à présent que nous sommes de véritables monstres. Moi-même je n'avais pas conscience de cela quand on m'a engagé. Je croyais que c'était tout à fait normal d'exterminer des personnes comme toi. Mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, ce sentiment à changé.

-Comment ça ?, s'enquit-il.

-Es-tu capable d'aimer encore Nico ?

-Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi demandes tu cela ?

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que ce n'est pas parce que je suis officier pour le compte du Grand Reich que je ne possède pas de cœur et que je suis incapable d'aimer. Même si, j'avoue, je ne choisis pas la facilité dans ce domaine.

Après cette déclaration maladroite, Will déglutit et s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme. Et si il prenait peur ou considérait qu'il se moquait de lui ? C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Mais durant ces deux derniers mois, Will avait prit une grande décision. Celle de sauver Nico. À vrai dire, le SS croyait être tombé amoureux. Le coup de foudre comme certains disaient. Mais l'idée d'être amoureux d'un homme lui avait fait très peur au début. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver à la place des prisonniers. Ainsi, il se disait chaque jours devant son miroir qu'il était une personne normale. Et non un "malade".

Nico lui dit en s'écartant un peu, et en le tirant de ses réflexions :

-J...excuse moi Will mais...pour répondre à ta question...je ne crois pas que je serai en mesure d'aimer à nouveau. De plus comment un _nazi_ peut-il être homosexuel ?! C'est complètement idiot !

Ces paroles lui firent un grand coup au cœur. Alors il ne l'aimait pas avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui... Néanmoins il ne fut pas si triste que cela. Il avait encore une toute petite chance : soigner Nico et l'aider à sortir d'ici. Si il y arrivait alors peut être...peut être !

-Tu as raison...c'est idiot de penser cela quand on est extrémiste. Sauf que je ne le suis pas tellement. J'ai encore un cœur et je compte bien m'en servir pour t'aider ! Même si tu ne m'apprécie pas je veux que tu redeviennes la personne heureuse que tu étais avec Percy Jackson !

Nico sourit légèrement face à cet enthousiasme soudain mais repris rapidement un air concentré et sérieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Will tout confus.

-Comment se fait-il alors que tu sois devenu officier S.S si tu n'est pas entièrement d'accord avec leurs idéologies ?

Cette brusque question le prit un instant au dépourvu mais il lâcha d'un air un peu amusé :

-C'est maintenant à moi de déballer mon histoire hein ?

-Exact. Raconte-moi comment tu en es arrivé à là. Et peut être que le regard que j'ai sur toi va changer...qui sait ?

Ses paroles créèrent un regain d'énergie à Will qui se lança :

-« Je suis né à la frontière française en Allemagne mais ma mère a vite déménagé à Munich car elle avait enfin trouvée du travail. Elle était au chômage depuis trois ans à l'époque.

Mon père quand à lui est inconnu à mes yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais ma mère me disait que je lui ressemblait beaucoup. J'étais jeune quand maman m'a inscrit aux jeunesses hitlériennes. J'avais dans les alentours de douze ans et avalais tout ce que ces gens me disaient.

J'étais en véritable admiration devant le Führer, c'était l'idole de tous les enfants de mon groupe. Mon rêve était de le rencontrer et celui-ci s'est réalisé quand j'ai assisté à une de ses conventions en tant que spectateur.

Il m'a remarqué et a sûrement trouvé que j'avais du potentiel car il m'a engagé comme soldat moi ainsi que mon vieil amis Frank. Nous sommes donc allé à l'école milliaire que maman payait avec son récent salaire.

Personnellement je ne souhaitais pas être soldat. Je préférais sauver les gens en étant médecin pour le compte de notre armée mais je voulais rendre fière ma mère.

Enfin, moi et Frank avions gravis lentement les échelons et rencontré de nouvelles personnes : Octave, Cecil et Chris. Nous allions souvent dans des bars où nous passions nos soirées.

Nous nous sommes rapidement séparés quand nos trois amis devaient bosser à Auschwitz. Quand à moi et mon ami Frank, on gardait la ville de Munich. Un jour Frank a été promu officier car il avait sauvé un groupe de soldats d'une embuscade ennemie. Il est donc allé rejoindre les autres au camp.

Je voulais le revoir car plusieurs mois étaient passés. Puis avec ma détermination, j'ai été moi aussi promus officier S.S et c'est donc de cette manière que j'ai pu venir ici. »

Nico était très attentif à son récit. Quand Will eu terminé, Nico lui sourit chaleureusement ce qui fit jaillir des papillons dans le ventre du jeune officier. Il ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer de la joie et fut réellement surpris.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Nico lui dit enfin :

-Je t'ai vraiment mal jugé Solace ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais ici juste pour le plaisir de voir se faire massacrer des tonnes de gens je me suis complètement trompé sur ton compte. Tu n'es clairement pas un monstre...tu as juste eu une mauvaise éducation.

-Comment cela une mauvaise éducation ?, répliqua Will joyeusement, je sais lire, écrire et compter pardi !

A ses paroles, son camarade gloussa légèrement et Will se dit qu'il aimait vraiment ce garçon. Et surtout cela lui confirmait qu'il pouvait ressentir encore des émotions positives !

Deux minutes plus tard, Will redevint sérieux avec une idée précise en tête :

-Dis moi Nico...à quoi ressemblait l'assassin de ton copain Percy ?

Son sourire s'effaça dans l'immédiat et lui décrivit :

-Cheveux blonds crépus, visage émacié, sourire carnassier et railleur, grand avec une carrure mince, yeux bleus mais très peu enviables et une voix sarcastique à souhait.

Will se figea. Il avait fait la description exacte d'un de ses amis. Octave.

* * *

VI.

-Je reviens dans un instant Nico, dit Will en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre.

Il descendit en trombe les escaliers et se dirigea au grand salon. Comme il s'y attendait, Octave n'était pas au travail et écoutait la radio avec un café et un journal à la main.

-Octave ! Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux !, cria le jeune homme.

-Que veux-tu Solace ? T'es pas censé travailler ?, lui répondit-il ennuyé.

-Je peux te retourner la question...mais là n'est pas le problème je veux que l'on traite d'un sujet sensible.

Octave le regarda méfiant mais acquiesça.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà participé à des exécutions publiques ?

-Bien sûre ! , affirma son collègue soudainement rêveur, c'était une belle époque, au moins il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ! Ici on ne fait que s'ennuyer...je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as rejoins d'ailleurs...

Bon, au moins Will ne s'était pas trompé de personne. Peut être qu'Octave se souvenait-il de Percy Jackson...

-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. As-tu par tout hasard assassiné un certain Percy Jackson ?

Will fut surpris quand Octave se raidis d'un coup et le regarda avec des yeux hagards.

-Comment sais-tu cela Will ?

-Oh juste des bruits qui courent...pourquoi es-tu stressé ?

-Je ne suis pas stressé, cracha-t-il en reprenant son expression habituelle. C'est juste que je ne peux pas en parler, voilà tout.

Là, Will était dans le brouillard. Pourquoi son ami ne voulait-il pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé pendant et après cette fameuse exécution ? Cela rendait le général de la marine Anglaise encore plus mystérieux. Il se rappelait ensuite du camion qui avait transporté Octave avec le corps...

-Ok je ne parle plus de ça...donc tu es allé où après cela ?, dit Will le plus innocemment possible.

-Rien de bien spécial...je suis passé par le cimetière, par le quartier général puis suis allé dans un bar pour me prendre quelques verres avec Chris, Dakota et Cecil. Tu as fini ton petit interrogatoire ?

Will ne dit plus rien. Il avait donc la certitude que Percy était réellement mort puis-ce que le camion était passé par le cimetière. Aucun espoir pour le revoir vivant alors. Il passa donc par la cuisine où il vit une fois de plus Hazel qui se jeta sur lui avec une assiette de gâteaux.

-Tien Willy je les aient fait pour toi et Frank ! Tu peux en prendre !

-Merci Haz' ! C'est génial que tu penses à moi, s'enthousiasma-t-il en prenant quelques biscuits.

-Normal ! Il faut quand même que je m'occupe de mon célibataire préféré ! lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Un jours je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aimera..., dit-il les yeux dans le vide en pensant à un certain garçon italien.

Oui. Il était plus que déterminé à sauver l'unique amour de sa vie. Peut importe qu'il doive cacher ses sentiments car, si c'était pour être aimé en retour, il était prêt à tout pour conquérir le cœur de Nico.

-Will ? WIIIIIL ! Je t'ai encore perdu ! Dis-moi, tout va bien en ce moment ? Cela fait depuis plusieurs semaines que je te vois réfléchir de cette façon. En plus c'est bizarre de te voir froncer les sourcils. Tu n'aimes pas mes gâteaux ?

Pleinement réveillé, Will la rassura :

-Non ils sont exquis ! C'est juste que je me rappelle que j'ai du travail et que je vais rester dans ma chambre pour la soirée.

-Oh d'accord... régale toi bien Willy ! Si tu veux demain je nous fais un rôti et une tarte aux pommes ! Hum...plutôt deux rôtis et quatre tartes avec Frank...

Will rit à cette blague et prit dans les armoires de la cuisine du pain, du fromage et du jambon et monta précipitamment chez lui en prenant soin de fermer sa porte à clé.

Il regarda vers son lit et vit que Nico était endormi. Il déposa la nourriture sur son bureau et s'assit à son chevet pour l'observer d'un regard tendre.

Déjà qu'à son arrivée le jeune homme avait un visage maigre, maintenant il ressemblait à un mort-vivant. La peau légèrement pâle de son si beau visage était à présent d'une couleur cadavérique grisâtre. Il souleva doucement la couette et vit des bras aussi fins que ceux d'un jeune enfant et un torse laissant très clairement paraître des côtes fines. Il voyait les tendons de son coup se tendre à cause du froid et décida de remettre la couverture sur lui.

Il vérifia ensuite qu'il était profondément endormi pour caresser son visage et ses cheveux doux quoique courts. Quelques minutes plus tard Nico bougea légèrement et Will déplaça sa main vers son front pour prendre sa température. Il avait un peu de fièvre mais rien de grave.

Will soupira en pensant à ce qu'il avait enduré dans ce camp. Il connaissait les horreurs qui s'y déroulait mais n'avait jusqu'alors pas fait attention à cela. Il changea son bandage qui était déjà imbibé de sang et commença à faire un plateau pour Nico.

Il posa un sandwich et deux biscuits sur sa table de chevet et décida de se mettre au travail. Il tira les rideaux pour ne pas être gêné par les projecteurs sous la nuit tombante et alluma sa lampe de bureau pour travailler sur son compte rendus de la journée.

Bien évidement il ne mentionnera en aucun cas son très cher invité...

* * *

 **Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **Sinon j'attends avec impatience vos avis et attention /!\ : le prochain chapitre sera riche en rebondissements !**

 **Bye !**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans opposés

_**Plans opposés**_

* * *

 **Hey ! salut les gens !**

 **Une fois de plus voici la suite !**

 **J'ai reçu une critique très intéressante d'une guest et je vais donc répondre a ses interrogations. Pour rajouter des précisions importantes notamment.**

 **Concernant la période historique excuse moi si tu as trouvés certaines erreurs (pourtant je me suis beaucoup renseigné ). Cependant mon but principal n'est pas de faire un cour d'histoire même si cela peut être en effet intéressant. Je cherche surtout à fournir du divertissement au lecteur car il y a peu de fanfics sur ce thème. Je n'ai pas parlé des rejetés de la société (tziganes, juifs, homo, étrangers et j'en passe) car j'estime que ce sont plutôt des adolescents ayant déjà étudié la période historique qui liront cela. Je ne souhaite donc pas m'éterniser sur le sujet et je me répète mais ce n'est pas un cour.**

 **Pour le personnage d'Hazel j'ai en effet pensé de la mettre en tant qu'opposante mais me suis dit que le couple principal auquel il faut s'intéresser est le Solangelo. Pour info, dans ma fiction** _Hazel n'as aucun lien de parenté avec Nico_ **. En ce qui concerne sa relation avec Frank, je n'ai pas dit que les collègues de l'officier connaissaient sa relation avec elle ! J'aurai du préciser plus tôt que leur relation était un peu secrète. Seuls les amis de Frank le savent (à savoir Octave, Will, Chris, Cecil ) et cela ne les gènes pas plus que cela car elle leur prépare de bons petits plats (tout le monde sait que l'on peut payer les gens avec de la bouffe !) et ne gène pas leur travail. Seule sa couleur de peau peut poser problème et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle joue le rôle de servante avec les autres nazis. En effet, il était possible d'avoir sa servante qui était opposante au régime à l'époque.**

 **Enfin, je vais parler un peu de Nico, qui semble poser quelques problèmes. Saches que notre très cher personnage va changer et retrouver confiance en lui ! ^^(je te laisse lire ce chapitre) De plus tu sauras la raison pour laquelle il** _ **parait**_ **sympa avec Will. Il n'oublie pas son objectif, ne t'inquiète pas là dessus. J'ai en effet prévus de faire au début un personnage brisé, n'ayant plus un seul espoir. Mais qui, au fil du récit, va commencer a s'affirmer et jouer un grand rôle pour l'avenir du camp. En clair Nico redeviendra le personnage qui fait qu'on l'aime. A savoir un guerrier impitoyable et résolu à atteindre ses objectifs. Cependant il connaîtra des souffrances et des chocs qui l'anéantiront mais tu le connais...il ne va pas se laisser abattre ! Il aura comme tout héros ses moments de faiblesses. Il est humain après tout. Tu te demandais aussi pourquoi il n'a pas décidé à se réveiller tant qu'il était encore temps pour tuer cette racaille de nazis. Je vais te répondre par une question rhétorique: Que ferais-tu si tu étais à sa place ? Tu as connus des tourments depuis ton enfance et la chance t'as rarement gâté. Tu possèdes certes un caractère propre à ta nationalité mais après tout ils ont quand même réussis à te trouver et t'on envoyé à la mort certaine, sans échappatoire. Au début, il semble évident que tu déprimes, surtout quand tu es encore traumatisé par la mort de ton amoureux et ce même en ayant un grade élevé. Etre caporal ne signifie pas être un surhomme, même si tu as été promus pour de bonnes raisons.**

 **Voila ! J'espère avoir répondu le plus clairement possible à tes interrogations et te remercie vivement que tu me demandes cela car il y a surement des gens qui se sont demandé ça aussi.**

 **Sur ce chers lecteurs/lectrices, je vous laisse avec la suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

* * *

VIII.

 _Je me réveillai pour une fois en douceur et sans cette peur habituelle au ventre. J'étais toujours dans la chambre de Will et vis par les fentes des rideaux que c'était l'aube._

 _A coté de moi était posé un plateau de nourriture que je pris sans aucune hésitation. Will devait sûrement me l'avoir préparé pendant mon lourd sommeil. J'étais encore étonné de la façon dont il m'avait parlé et s'était approché de moi l'autre jour._

 _Je n'étais bien sûre pas insensible à son charme mais je ne ressentais pas de sentiments à son égard. Je ne pouvais plus éprouver cela à cause de Percy qui avait pris mon cœur dans la tombe, avec lui. Je ne voulais plus aimer à nouveau. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Et je trouverai car je suis caporal bon sang !_

 _Will était encore endormi sur son bureau, avec un stylo plume à la main. Je supposais qu'il avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit car sa lampe était encore allumée. Je l'éteignit et me dirigea vers la petite baie vitrée menant à son balcon. J'ouvris lentement les rideaux et la porte vitrée pour regarder au dehors. Dans mon mouvement, mon épaule me brûla mais la douleur était moins vive que la dernière fois. Je pouvais supporter le coup._

 _Je m'avançais sur le balcon et découvrit ce spectacle mortuaires habituel. Les gens travaillaient déjà alors qu'il ne devait même pas être six heures. Ils ne cessaient de creuser la terre et de traîner des corps sous la surveillance de soldats._

 _Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire à présent que j'avais mon nom inscrit sur les listes des victimes. J'avais probablement une chance de m'en sortir et je comptais justement en profiter. Mais je devais éviter d'espérer trop fort comme à l'époque où Percy était encore de ce monde et où Jason et Léo étaient avec moi. Car plus j'ai d'espoir, plus la réalité faisait en sorte de me pourrir la vie._

 _J'aurai sûrement du mettre un terme à ma vie tant que j'étais encore libre. Je ne voulais pas mourir en étant déshumanisé par des êtres comme mes bourreaux. Je me suis battu toute mon existence contre le fascisme et compte bien continuer le combat ici._

 _Le ciel était gris et de fines gouttelettes de pluies tombaient. Apparemment, le temps s'associait très bien à mon humeur morose. Des corbeaux noirs croissaient au dessus des fosses._

 _Je finis mon repas savoureux et leva ma tête au ciel pour prendre une grande inspiration en essayant de ne penser à rien._

 _Ma méditation fut vite interrompue par deux mains me couvrant d'une couverture. Je sursautai et me retourna pour faire face à Will Solace qui me regardait un peu gêné. Je me demandais pourquoi il commençait à rougir quand j'ai soudain remarqué que j'étais torse nu pendant tout ce temps ! Je cachai vite mon corps et le regarda avec des yeux durs._

- _Euh...tu risques d'attraper froid, m'expliqua-t-il toujours aussi rouge mais avec un regard amusé, j'ai lavé tes vêtements pendant que tu dormais aussi..._

- _Oh...merci Will. Je vais rentrer. Et merci pour la nourriture. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mangé aussi bien, lui dis-je en marmonnant._

 _Je n'étais juste pas du matin...c'était pour cela que je marmonnais... cela ne devait étonner personne bien sure... vus que mes anciens amis me disaient que j'avais une humeur de chien._

 _Il me fit un sourire radieux et m'expliqua que les gâteaux étaient fait pas la femme de son meilleur ami Frank. Je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient « pas mal » ce qui accentua encore plus son sourire._

 _Nous sommes tous les deux rentrés à l'intérieur et nous nous assîmes sur le lit._

- _Ton épaule va mieux ?_

- _Un peu. J'ai encore mal mais je peux supporter le coup._

 _Il acquiesça, satisfait de ma réponse puis changea mon pansement sans me faire mal. Quand il eu fini je lui demanda :_

- _Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas rester ici dans ta chambre ! Imagine si quelqu'un vient...je ne peux pas me permettre de tuer un de tes collègues ici._

- _En effet tu ne restera pas là, me coupa-t-il, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses t'échapper._

- _QUOI ?!_

 _Sa main se plaqua brusquement sur ma bouche et je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Déjà des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Will me lança un regard dur et se leva pour entrouvrir la porte. J'apercevais une femme en tablier de servante mais heureusement, elle était trop occupée à discuter avec Will pour me voir._

 _Il revint avec un café à la main. Il tremblait légèrement à cause du stress mais se repris vite. Il me mit en garde qu'il n'était pas seul ici, contrairement à ce que je pensais. En effet j'étais dans la Grande Maison, en quelque sorte le quartier général des officiers S.S. Je m'excusais, toujours en ronchonnant, puis il reprit son sourire familier._

- _Comme je viens de te le dire je vais trouver un plan pour que tu sortes d'ici. Mais avant je dois aller travailler. On est Lundi et je dois recenser les déportés qui arriveront d'ici deux heures. Quand à toi je vais te raccompagner discrètement au dortoir. Là bas, plus personne ne va t'appeler donc restes y bien caché. Pendant mes recherches pour un plan de fuite, j'essaierai de te rapporter le plus souvent possible du pain. Nous serons bientôt en décembre et les temps seront rudes, même en ne travaillant plus. Jusqu'ici tu as survécu ce qui est un exploit. Le plus dur est passé Nico, alors ai confiance en moi d'accord ?_

 _Je fus estomaqué par son dévouement et accepta de lui faire confiance même si j'étais quand même toujours un peu méfiant envers l'officier. Après tout si son futur plan ne marcherai pas je n'avais rien à perdre...je pourrai toujours essayer de créer un petit mouvement de résistance avec quelques condamnés pour assassiner quelques ennemis._

 _Il enfila son uniforme noir et me raccompagna au dortoir comme prévu. Je le remerciais encore pour toute son aide et me mis sur ma « couchette » non loin de la porte. Puis j'attendis que mes amis Grover et Thalia soient revenus pour leur raconter cette aventure intrigante._

* * *

 _IX._

 _Trois heures plus tard, je vis les nouveaux déportés arriver au dortoir. J'espérais ne rencontrer aucune tête que je connaisse... Beaucoup de mondes passèrent. Cependant, deux personnes semblèrent me dévisager. Je les regardai à mon tour et eu un hoquet d'horreur et de tristesse. Je connaissais ces gens._

 _L'un était grand et blond, avec des yeux bleus. L'autre était un petit latino avec de grandes fossettes. Mes amis Jason Grace et Léo Valdez étaient à présent ici._

 _Ils se précipitèrent vers moi et me prirent dans leurs bras._

- _Mon Dieu, Nico ! On te croyait tous mort !, sanglota Jason, mais non ! Tu es ici ! On est enfin réunis tous les trois comme avant !_

- _Décidément t'as le mental dur di Angelo ! Tu es ici depuis quoi...septembre ? Ça fait presque trois mois !, s'enthousiasma Léo._

 _Je gémis quand ils me prirent l'épaule et les repoussa doucement. Je leur fis un sourire que j'espérais jovial mais Jason ne s'y trompa pas et pris un air grave. Il voyait clairement que je n'allais pas bien._

- _Je suis content de vous retrouver moi aussi. Dommage que cela soit dans de pareilles circonstances..._

- _Nico quelque chose ne vas pas. Tu veux en parler ? Que t'on-t-il fait ?, demanda le pilote d'avion._

- _J...je ne peux pas c'est trop atroce. Pardonnes moi Jason de t'avoir laissé là bas à la merci de ces salopards !_

 _Puis je fondis en pleurs. Mes larmes coulaient comme jamais. Je vidais toute ma rage et mon dégoût accumulée de ces derniers mois. Jason m'enlaça et ne dit rien. Il savait que je vivais une période difficile et que j'avais besoin de soutient et de réconfort._

- _Ensemble on est les plus forts, me souffla-t-il._

 _C'était notre slogan à tous les trois. Cette réplique avait toujours été véridique mais à présent ce n'était que les mots d'un condamné à mort. Ils s'effaceront d'ici peu, quand Jason et Léo auront renoncé à l'espoir. Cependant, moi, je possédais encore une chance. Et je voulais en faire profiter à mes amis._

 _Je me calmai enfin et leur demanda comment ils étaient atterris ici._

- _Eh bien j'étais en mission de repérage avec Léo qui est à présent mon copilote, commença Jason. Hélas je n'avais pas vu l'embuscade ennemie...les allemands nous ont attaqué par derrière, ils étaient six. Nous n'avions donc aucune chance._

 _Moi et Léo avions pensés à se faire crasher l'avion pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous interroger. Hélas nous étions trop bas au dessus de l'eau pour que l'aéronef puisse nous tuer. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés sur la terre avec les ennemis à nos trousses. Les mitraillettes déchargeaient leurs balles sur notre avion qui s'était écrasé sur une dune._

 _Les allemands nous ont vus encore en vie et se sont posé puis nous ont arrêtés. On a été interrogé mais vus que l'on ne donnait aucune information même sous la torture, ils nous ont envoyé dans un train qui nous à mené à toi !_

 _Je les observais. Mes larmes avaient séchés et mon visage n'exprimait que de la haine._

- _Je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier, affirmais-je en murmurant. Ils n'auraient jamais du vous faire cela ! Je vais écorcher leur sale peau de nazis et les envoyer au crématoire pour qu'ils pourrissent aux Enfers !_

- _Wow ! Calmos Môsieur le Caporal ! Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a plus aucune chance ici ! Et déjà tu t'es vu ? On dirait que t'es un squelette ! répliqua Léo en essayant de nous faire rire._

 _Il ne reçu que le sourire triste de Jason mais celui-ci avait clairement une idée en tête._

- _Et si...si on créait un mouvement de résistance ? Je veux dire...moi et Nico sommes des personnes très influentes. Je suis l'Éclair de Jupiter et lui le plus célèbre des caporaux italien. Les effectifs S.S sont faible contrairement à nous à ce que j'ai pu remarquer._

- _Ils sont armés Jas'...nous ce qu'on a c'est quoi ? Les pieds des lits ? De simples bouts de bois, lâchais-je._

 _L'étincelle dans le regard de Jason s'éteignit et il me regarda à nouveau._

- _Où se trouve le gars audacieux que j'ai connus par le passé Nico ? Cet endroit est en train de te détruire ! De nous détruire ! Si nous ne sortons pas vite de là, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !_

- _Je n'ai plus peur de mourir. J'ai été effacé des listes. Un S.S m'a aidé, c'est même lui qui m'a soigné après m'avoir blessé par balle._

 _Mes deux amis furent muets. Leur regard empli d'incompréhension se posa sur moi. Je sentis que je devais passer aux explications..._

- _En fait, ce gars n'est pas tout à fait nazi. Il possède ce travail car sa mère en est fière et il est euh...comme moi à ce que j'ai compris._

 _Léo avait la bouche grande ouverte. Je fus surpris qu'une mouche n'était pas rentrée dans sa gorge. Cela aurait pu être drôle après tout...il brisa ma réflexion quand il intervint :_

-Okaaaayyyy... dooooonc... t'es entrain de nous dire que t'es ami avec un putain de nazi qui n'est en fait pas un putain de nazi et qui est homo ?!

- _En quelque sorte oui. Je sais que cela parait étrange venant de moi car vous savez tous que je déteste ces gens, mais il va chercher un plan pour que je puisse m'échapper. Vous vous rendez compte ?! On peut s'en sortir tous les trois ! Tout ce qu'il demande c'est ma confiance._

- _Et alors ?, me demanda Jason. Tu le crois ?_

- _Je vais faire semblant de le croire et d'être ami avec lui. Comme ça s'il trahis, je peux le tuer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et prévienne ses alliés. Nan mais vous croyez vraiment que je serai son AMI ?! Il reste quand même un criminel face à l'humanité et à la tolérance !_

- _AH ! Enfin je retrouve Nico di Angelo ! Toujours aussi manipulateur. Depuis le début tu fais semblant de lui faire aveuglément confiance ! C'est parfait pour préparer une rébellion !_

 _Je leur fis un sourire en coin et leurs dit que personne ne me changera. Je resterai toujours moi-même. Du moins j'essaierai. Maintenant que mes amis étaient ici, mes angoisses se sont évaporées. Plus de pleurs, plus de remords. J'ai enterré ma peur et brûlé cet air pathétique complètement pitoyable !_

 _Après tout mes amis étaient présents, je devais donc arrêter de déprimer. Je faisais cela pour eux, et pour nous, les prisonniers. L'idée de Jason pouvait s'avérer bonne si beaucoup nous soutenaient. Le désespoir était enfin fini._

 _Le caporal Nico di Angelo était ressuscité et de retour sur le champ de bataille pour verser du sang !_

* * *

X.

Trois semaines passèrent. Tous les soirs, Will rendait visite à Nico avec du pain. Cependant, celui-ci semblait avoir retrouvé des anciens amis. Il supposa que c'était Jason et Léo d'après leur description.

Cependant, Will se demandait vraiment pourquoi ces deux hommes ricanaient quand il venait pour Nico. Son ami était un peu plus joyeux, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Mais Jason et Léo semblaient vraiment cacher quelque chose que Will devait connaître.

Il sortit néanmoins du bâtiment, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il sache à tout prix. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait derrière ces murs. Certains prisonniers qu'il croisait le regardaient du même regard qu'abordait Jason et Léo, un regard signifiant qu'ils avaient un secret, et que cela allait mal se passer pour lui.

Will rentra à la Grande Maison et se dirigea vers les secrétaires installé dans un coin du salon. Personne n'était ici. Ses collègues étaient comme d'habitude dans la salle de réunion à discuter de tous et de rien.

Comme promis, le jeune officier passait ses nuits à fouiller dans les archives de la Grande Maison pour avoir un indice permettant de faire sortir Nico et, plus récemment, Jason et Léo. Il découvrit enfin ce qu'il cherchait en dénichant un vieux papier concernant les trains.

Ceux-ci, après avoir déchargé les déportés, faisaient chemin inverse et ne possédaient qu'un conducteur. Cela signifiait donc aucun garde pour vérifier si il y avait des passagers clandestins ! Nico avait donc une chance !

Néanmoins, il y avait quelques S.S au nombre de trois lors du départ de ces trains. Will vit que le train partait tous les mardis. Il observa son emploi du temps accroché au mur de l'entrée : « Congés ». C'était son jour de chance ! Il était à ce jour vendredi. Il ne restait donc que quatre jours pour préparer un plan d'évasion.

Les officiers étant de faction aux trains ce mardi étaient par miracle Chris, Cecil et un certain Dakota, l'alcoolique que Will voyait parfois pendant leurs réunions.

Le jeune homme devait parler du plan avec Frank. En effet, Will avait fait part de ses intentions à son meilleur ami qui, bien qu'en protestant, accepta de le suivre.

L'officier appela donc son ami depuis le pas de la porte de la salle de réunion. Celui-ci était en train de dévorer littéralement un gigot d'agneau, recette que la mère d'Hazel lui a transmise.

Will lui un signe du doigt que Frank reconnus aussitôt. Depuis un certain temps ils avaient inventé un code pour parler du plan. Ce signe consistait à écrire dans le vide la lettre N avec le majeur et l'index collé.

Frank se leva maladroitement ce qui fit tomber le verre de vin de Dakota qui, bien évidement, lui cria dessus de sa voix contrôlée par l'alcool. Il marmonna quelques excuses et monta avec Will dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme lui expliqua le plan d'évasion qui plut beaucoup à Frank.

-J'ai même une excellente idée pour se débarrasser de nos collègues en factions !, répliqua-t-il. Je vais faire mes excuses une fois de plus à Dakota et lui proposerai de faire son tour de garde à sa place ! Et nous pouvons faire pareil avec Chris et Cecil ! Tu prends leur place !

-Oui cela peux grandement nous avantager mais...nous ne serons que deux.

Frank éclata de rire et se leva pour monter sa carrure.

-Tous le monde me dit en rigolant que je vaux deux hommes ! Je peux donc mettre cette raillerie à notre avantage et convaincre les autres de nous laisser à deux !

Il avait raison. Will était certain que son plan allait fonctionner et qu'il pourrait sauver Nico et ses amis. Il confia à Frank la mission de convaincre les collègues et trouva une excuse pour qu'il puisse passer un peu de temps seul.

Quand Frank sortit, Will ouvrit la baie pour laisser passer de l'air frais dans sa chambre. On était à présent en plein mois de décembre. La neige recouvrait la terre du sol. Dans deux jours, c'était le 25 décembre 1942.

Malheureusement pour lui, Will ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter le camp de la mort pour rendre visite à sa mère. Sa mission était d'abord d'informer Nico pour le plan et de se comporter normalement envers ses amis.

Will referma la baie en frissonnant légèrement puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer à dormir.

Il revint entièrement décrassé et s'affala sur son lit. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et ses yeux se perdirent sur son uniforme pendu au mur. Durant ces dernières semaines, Will le mettait avec un certain dégoût. Lui qui, il y a quelques mois était si fier de cet uniforme, à présent, il se sentait d'envie de l'arracher et d'en piétiner la casquette.

Il regrettait de ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'horreur plus tôt et regrettait d'avoir suivi cette voie pour sa mère. Depuis tout ce temps, Will pensait faire le bien, agir pour une cause noble. A présent il savait qu'il avait été depuis son enfance sous l'emprise d'un terrible dictateur et que son cerveau a été lavé pour ingérer tant de mensonges.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Will tomba dans les bras de Morphée, en oubliant une fois de plus d'éteindre la lumière.

-WIIIIIIL !, cria Cecil en le secouant, ON A UN GROS PROBLEME, REVEILLE TOI !

-comment ça ?, dit le jeune homme encore un peu dans le gaz.

-LES PRISONNIERS SE REVOLTENT !

* * *

 **Je sais je sais...Je suis méchante à finir mes chapitres sur un suspens comme cela ! Ce ne sera hélas pas le dernier !**

 **Apres cette histoire j'ai pour idée de faire une petite fanfic sur la relation qu'a entretenue Nico et Percy avant sa mort. (genre 10 000 mots) Vous me direz si ça vous intéresse dans les commentaires !**

 **Sur ce si vous voulez me dire votre avis sur cette histoire n'hésitez pas ! il y a un carré blanc juste en dessous prévu à cet effet ! ;-)**

 **BYYYYYYEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rébellion

_**Rébellion**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Je cherche à approfondir et à souligner certains trucs notamment au début de la fic.**

 **Pour Frank et Hazel il est normal que vous trouviez leur rôle "mal choisis" au niveau de leurs origines et couleur de peau (rappelons le Frank est officier).Cependant je souhaitais quand même garder ces deux personnages dans le rôle que je leur ai donné même si ils ne correspondent pas (du tout !) aux idéologies nazies (le délire Aryen et tout ce qui va avec). Pourquoi ? Parce que je les aimes bien tout simplement ! En plus ils auront une grande importance pour la suite !**

 **Ensuite au niveau du camp: Auschwitz est constitué de baraquements. Vous vous êtes surement posé la question : Mais comment Jason et Léo ont-ils trouvé si facilement Nico ? Eh bien c'est le coup du hasard si ils se sont retrouvé dans le même dortoir (ceux des prisonniers politiques). Après, il y a énormément de déporté à l'intérieur d'un seul. J'aurai donc du préciser que Nico dormait non loin de la porte d'entrée (c'est aussi pour cela que Will l'a trouvé aussi au chap 2).**

 **Les déportés : A leur arrivée, les déportés ont le crâne rasé. Cependant, vous devez aussi vous dire : Ouais okey mais au chap où Will le cache dans sa maison tu dis qu'il lui caresse les cheveux !? En effet, mais il ne faut pas oublier que beaucoup de temps s'est passé depuis sa venue. Il est donc plus que plausible que Nico a été un peu délaissé par les nazis (surtout qu'ils le croient actuellement mort).**

 **Voilà ! J'espère m'être assez justifiée sur mes erreurs (je ne suis hélas jamais a l'abris d'en refaire malencontreusement alors veuillez m'excuser d'avance !) et je vous souhaite de bien profiter de cette suite ! ;-P**

* * *

XI.

Will était positionné en ligne avec ses collègues face à un attroupement organisé de presque six cents déportés. Tous étaient plus ou moins armés avec des pelles, des bouts de bois et certains vers l'avant avaient réquisitionné des fusils.

Il observait cette scène depuis le pas de la Grande Maison et tous les officiers avaient leur arme en joue. Les rebelles les huaient et les menaçait de leurs armes de fortune. Ils semblaient être commandés par trois personnes au premier rang, tous armés d'un fusil.

Will reconnus tout de suite la forme plus frêle entre les deux autres : Nico. Celui-ci abordait un visage impassible. Le jeune officier était complètement paniqué de l'intérieur car son plan était lentement entrain de s'écrouler de lui-même. Une bataille semblait sur le point de commencer et Will ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter cette issue.

Nico leva soudain la main pour réclamer le silence. Tous se turent respectueusement. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers les lignes S.S avec le regard résolu d'un homme étant prêt à tuer.

Il se plaça de sorte à se faire entendre de tous et prononça son discours :

-Prisonnier ! L'heure de notre vengeance est sur le point de sonner ! Pendant plus de trois semaines, nous avons préparés cette rébellion dans l'ombre sans qu'aucun ennemi ne nous soupçonne. Je tiens à vous prévenir que le sang coulera mais si l'on fait ce sacrifice, c'est pour la liberté et la tolérance ! Nous avons vécus ici des horreurs que nuls n'osent raconter. Il est à présent temps de montrer notre haine et notre rage face à ces salopards de nazis ! A bas le Fascisme, à bas le Führer ! Vive la Liberté !

-A bas le fascisme ! A bas le Führer ! Vive la liberté !, crièrent toute l'assemblée devant Will.

Jason tira un coup de feu et comme une seule personne, tous se ruèrent vers la petite cinquantaine de soldats et de troupes S.S.

-TIREZ !, s'étrangla Octave, TIREZ BON SANG !

Et Will tira.

Jamais il n'avait osé tuer ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. Mais à ce moment, il fut bien obligé pour sauver sa peau. Son fusil déchargea une multitude de balles sur les prisonniers mais ceux-ci étaient trop nombreux. Les soldats tuaient énormément de monde avec leurs mitraillettes mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour les arrêter.

Bientôt, ils durent se replier à l'intérieur de la Grande Maison mais le flot de rebelles ne s'arrêta pas.

Will avait ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient à cause des coups de feu. Il renversa la table du salon pour se mettre à couvert. Cecil le rejoignit, accompagné d'Octave.

-Où est Frank ?!, hurla Will.

-Parti chercher du gaz et des masques dans la cave !, lui répondit Cecil tout en abattant ceux osant franchir la porte d'entrée.

Will acquiesça et fut soulagé quand Frank se faufila vers eux avec plusieurs masques à gaz et le fameux produit toxique.

-Enfilez ça je vais tirer pour qu'ils ne rentrent plus !

Il fit ce que lui avait ordonné Frank. Celui-ci lança plusieurs bombes vers la sortie. Un gaz verdâtre se répandit donc vers l'extérieur, engloutissant tous les prisonniers osant entrer.

Les officiers attendirent quelques instants. Les bruits se turent et le gaz s'estompa. Cinq minutes après, Ils n'entendirent plus rien provenant de l'entrée de la Grande Maison. Avec cette absence de sons, Will fut septique. Les rebelles étaient tout de même six-cents...et pourtant rien ne prouvait leur présence !

-Où sont-ils passé ?, demanda Chris un peu nerveux.

C'était à ce moment que Will comprit enfin la stratégie de Nico. Cette courte bataille était en réalité une diversion pour affaiblir les troupes nazies et aller autre part !

-Sortons d'ici ! Je crois savoir où sont allé les prisonniers !, lâcha Will d'une voix ferme.

Will et ses compagnons sortirent donc. Ils contournèrent la Grande Maison et il vit qu'il avait eu une bonne hypothèse : la bataille se déroulait près du train.

Il ne restait à présent qu'une trentaine de soldats pour gérer plus de trois cents rebelles. Une infinité de corps jonchait le chemin de terre menant au train. Déjà, la moitié des prisonniers avait été abattu et beaucoup périssaient en ce moment même.

Will chercha Nico en balayant du regard cette scène de carnage. Enfin il le vit, courant vers les portes du train pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Will jeta un coup d'œil à Octave qui avait déjà son fusil en joue et visant Nico.

Au moment de tirer, le jeune officier dévia la trajectoire de son fusil. La balle atteignit la porte de train à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme. Cependant, il ne semblait avoir rien remarqué et continua d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de ses bras frêles.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Will ! J'allais l'avoir cette vermine !, Hurla Octave complètement hystérique.

Will réfléchit moins d'une seconde avant de fournir une explication valable.

-On risque d'avoir besoin de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il faut l'attraper pour l'interroger et non le tuer !

Octave le regarda d'un air mi-amusé, mi-démoniaque. Il ricana et ordonna à ses hommes de ne pas lui tirer dessus. En vérité, Will espérait juste que le plan de Nico fonctionne et qu'il puisse s'enfuir avec ses amis. Et ce tout en sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Nico avait réussi à ouvrir la porte et, comme le bon colonel qu'il était, pressa ses hommes d'entrer dans le train.

Pendant le chargement du véhicule, les soldats abattaient le plus de personnes possible. Beaucoup tombèrent avant même d'avoir touché le train et ceux qui restèrent passaient au dessus de leurs compagnons décédés.

Une petite silhouette se dirigea vers la locomotive du train. Sa peau était bronzée et il se mouvait rapidement. Il n'utilisait pas son fusil car il s'était éloigné du combat. Will reconnu non sans peine Léo Valdez. Celui-ci comptait démarrer le train. Il entra dans la cabine et le ronronnement de la machine se fit entendre une minute plus tard.

Presque tous les prisonniers étaient dans le véhicule et Nico s'empressa de faire monter les derniers rescapés. Hélas, au moment où il leva à son tour le pied pour monter dans le train, un des soldats d'Octave lui lança du gaz toxique aux pieds et un autre lui asséna un coup de crosse à la tête.

Ayant remarqué trop tard la ruse, Nico s'effondra au sol, au beau milieu du nuage vert. Les portes du train se fermèrent et le train de sa délivrance partit sans son leader.

Les soldats restant essayaient tant bien que mal d'arrêter ce train en lui tirant dessus, mais, impossible maintenant de le faire ralentir. Le véhicule partit ainsi à toute vitesse sous les lueurs de l'aube et les hurlements de colère des nazis.

Will et ses compagnons coururent vers Nico, étouffant. L'officier sortit le jeune homme de l'amas de gaz mortel et s'agenouilla près de lui. Ils se regardèrent.

Nico, bien que faible, dégageait beaucoup de puissance au travers de ses yeux entrouverts. Cette fois-ci, le garçon ne lui donna pas un regard amical ou triste comme il en avait l'habitude. Il lui exprimait tout son dégoût et sa haine. Une haine portée vers Will.

Le cœur du jeune officier loupa un battement. Ainsi il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son ami. Il était juste un pion à son échiquier pour pouvoir sortir et se venger ! Des larmes de colères perlèrent à ses yeux mais ne coulèrent guère.

-Emmenez-le à la salle d'interrogatoire. Lâcha Will brutalement pour cacher sa tristesse.

Nico ferma alors les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

XII.

 _Dès le moment où je me sentis tomber, j'ai sus que s'en était fini pour moi. Je ne partirai hélas pas de sitôt. Heureusement, mon plan avait marché pour les autres, mais ce fut une bien piètre récompense car j'aurai pus m'en sortir ! Il suffisait juste de lever le pied et fermer la porte...mais on m'a mis hors de service à ce moment même._

 _Lorsque le gaz s'échappa, je sentis ma gorge me piquer et me brûler. Puis un grand coup sur ma tête me fit tomber à terre. Je vis ensuite les yeux bleus de Will. Le regard que je lui lança fut remplis de mépris et de haine à son égard. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui faisait cela car il avait tenté de m'aider selon lui. Mais sur le moment je ne pensais pas à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je me préoccupais surtout de ma survie._

 _Je sentis mes yeux se fermer d'eux même au moment où Will ordonna à ses hommes de m'interroger. Puis, un brouillard noir m'envahit._

 _Je me réveillai une fois de plus dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu. Mais cette fois, aucune sensation agréable ne me parcourait. Au contraire, j'étais assis sur quelque chose de dur. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes bras et mes jambes. J'étais attaché sur une chaise._

 _J'ouvris les yeux et une lumière vive m'éblouis. Après m'être lentement remis de mes émotions et habitué à cette lueur, j'observais autour de moi._

 _J'étais dans une petite pièce sans fenêtres, aux murs de béton gris. Devant moi, un bureau et une chaise prenaient place mais j'étais seul. Derrière ce bureau, une grande porte en fer blindé munie d'un petit hublot était fixée au mur._

 _Je remarquai enfin sur quoi j'étais accroché :_

 _Une chaise électrique._

 _Des fils venant des lanières entouraient mes poignets, mes avants bras et mon torse._

 _Mon sang se glaça. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait un simple interrogatoire selon les S.S ? Habituellement, c'était le rôle de la Gestapo de faire ce genre d'horreur. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre moi. Néanmoins, je m'étais promis de toujours faire face à l'ennemi et de ne jamais me plier à leur volonté. Jamais je ne cracherai ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite information sur la révolte que j'ai engendré et sur mes amis._

 _J'ai attendu une bonne heure, sans bouger. Puis, enfin la porte de métal s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Will Solace._

 _Il s'avança lentement vers moi avec un regard sans émotion. Il se plaça devant la chaise et me regarda un instant. Je lui offris mon regard le plus noir et cracha à ses pieds._

 _Will semblait insensible à mes provocations. Il attendit encore une longue minute silencieusement et me gifla sans un mot._

 _Je fus ébahit par son geste. Jamais il ne m'avait fait du mal ! Je croyais l'avoir assez manipulé pour qu'il ne puisse en aucun cas enfreindre mes plans. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds, attendant des explications. Puis il explosa :_

- _Je t'avais dis d'attendre di Angelo ! Et toi que fais-tu ?! Tu organises une révolte dans mon dos ! T'es vraiment stupide ! J'avais enfin trouvé un plan et toi que fais tu ? Tu le gâche !_

- _Jamais je ne t'ai fais confiance Solace, lui répliquais-je. Et quoi que tu essayes de me faire dire, saches que je ne soufflerai aucun mot. Tu perds ton temps._

- _Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'interroger. C'est un haut placé au sein de notre nation. Il saura te faire parler. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs..._

 _Je réfléchis aux différents noms que je connaissais parmi ceux qui étaient en ma connaissance. Pourtant, aucun dont je devrais me soucier n'entra dans mon esprit. Je lui questionnai silencieusement sur l'identité de cette personne et Will me répondit :_

- _Il est surnommé Le Shark. Je n'ai appris son existence qu'aujourd'hui. Personne ici ne le connaissait avant. On dit de lui que c'est un espion au service du Reich, c'est pour cela qu'il tient à garder son identité secrète._

 _Ainsi cette personne m'était inconnue._

 _Je lui demanda donc pourquoi l'on allait m'interroger, et en parallèle, me torturer._

- _Habituellement, c'est le rôle de la Gestapo de t'interroger. Mais vu qu'elle opère le plus souvent en ville et que nous sommes dans un lieu assez reculé, cela sera à nous de le faire. Même si je l'avoue, c'est un peu moins dans nos habitudes._

 _Un bruit se fit soudain entendre derrière la porte, coupant la parole de Will._

 _Le Shark était arrivé._

 _Je vis depuis le hublot de la porte deux yeux me regardant fixement. Deux yeux que j'avais déjà vus, et qui me rappelèrent une multitude de souvenirs._

 _Deux yeux verts-océan._

 _Ceux de Percy Jackson_ _._

* * *

 ***se cache loin...très loin* ouuups...désolé d'avoir fini ce chapitre sur cette note !**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais complètement modifier l'image que vous vous faites de notre petit Percy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (pas) !**

 **Bye bye !**


	8. Chapter8:Révélations avant la souffrance

_**Révélations avant la souffrance**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici THE chapitre ! Percy n'est pas la personne dont vous croyez et vous allez bien vite vous en rendre compte ! J'ai carrément changé le caractère de notre cervelle d'algue favorite et il va vous dégoûter grave ! J'ai mis tout mon sadisme à l'écriture de ce chap !**

 **N'oubliez pas chers lecteurs/lectrices : les commentaires sont le carburant des auteurs ! (Léo devrait adorer cette réplique...)**

 **Au programme dans ce chapitre : torture et révélation ! Je tiens donc à avertir les plus jeunes lecteurs !**

 **/!\ #Kleenex**

* * *

 _XIII._

 _Percy Jackson...alors comme ça il était en vie ?! Je le vis ouvrir la porte et s'avancer vers moi. Il portait un long manteau noir, de grosses bottes en cuir et avait un revolver accroché à sa ceinture._

 _Je n'arrivais pas à aligner le visage de Percy sur celui de l'homme se tenant devant moi. Pourtant c'était bel et bien la même personne. Sauf que cette personne-ci était nazi et allait me faire souffrir._

 _Mon cœur battait la chamade mais pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer ne serait-ce que deux mots dans ma bouche. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était encore en vie alors que je l'ai vu expirer il y a de ça presque huit mois ?!_

- _Bonjour mon chéri, me dit Percy en s'avançant vers moi, un sourire sarcastique peint sur son visage._

 _Tout mon corps tremblait. Il ne m'avait quand même pas trahi pendant tout ce temps ?! Si ? Je vis dans son regard une joie pure et un sentiment de victoire. A croire qu'il me voulait de cette façon : soumis et contraint à subir ses tortures._

- _C-comment...P-pourquoi ?, bégayais-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes._

 _Il éclata de rire. Will quand à lui paraissait choqué par la nouvelle. Lui aussi savait le lien qui nous unissait moi et Percy._

- _Will Solace, restez dans la pièce près de la porte pour surveiller s'il vous plait. Nous avons à parler._

- _Bien Monsieur, répliqua Will en se positionnant à l'endroit où lui a indiqué Le Shark._

 _Sur ce, Percy s'approcha encore plus de moi et effleura mon cou de ses lèvres. Elles étaient comme toujours douces mais j'essayais de me dégager. Malheureusement j'étais toujours attaché. Remarquant mon geste de recul, Percy gloussa et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir directement sur la table._

 _Il m'observa un long moment mais je préférais fuir ses yeux. Ils me rappelaient trop de souvenirs. Puis, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, il détacha les sangles m'entravant. Je frottai donc mes poignets endoloris par les bouts de cuir tout en me demandant à quoi jouait-il. Puis il m'expliqua tout._

- _Tu sais Nico...je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments à ton égard. Je ne faisais que t'utiliser pour arriver à te piéger. J'ai endossé ce pseudo rôle de Général de la flotte Anglaise pour que tu ais une confiance aveugle envers moi. Je n'ai par contre pas prévu que tu m'aimerai. J'ai donc profité ce cette faiblesse pour te manipuler entièrement et m'offrir certains moments de plaisirs, ricana-t-il en disant la dernière partie._

- _T-tu es horrible, murmurais-je. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? Tu as abusé de mon innocence et de mes sentiments !_

 _Sur ces paroles, je jetai un coup d'œil à Will. Je lui ai fait la même chose en quelque sorte. J'ai usé de son affection pour arriver à mes fins. Je me sentis tout à coup honteux de m'être comporté comme Le Shark. L'officier baissait la tête de sorte que je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux avec sa casquette. Sans doute éprouvait-il un doux sentiment de vengeance comme celui qui m'animait pendant la rébellion._

 _Puis mon attention revint à Percy :_

- _Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car c'était ma mission ! J'ai pour but de défaire dans l'ombre tous les grands leaders de l'ennemi pour que le Führer soit LE SEUL chef. Mon objectif n'est pas d'entrer dans les livres en tant que célèbre espion. Au contraire, mon nom doit être effacé. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisis comme pseudonyme Le Shark, le requin. J'attends le meilleur moment pour attraper ma proie. Et cette proie c'est toi Nico._

- _Mais tu es mort devant mes yeux...comment as-tu pu me duper comme ça ?, sanglotais-je. Tu m'as tout pris...mon cœur, ma virginité, ma joie de vivre, mon poste et ma liberté... qu'attends-tu de plus ?_

- _Pour répondre à ta première question, cette soit disant exécution était une mise en scène pour pouvoir revenir au quartier général et élaborer le plan de ta capture. J'ai été aidé par Octave, un des plus fidèles officiers du Général Lawrence pour rendre ce spectacle le plus véridique possible. Pour cela, nous sommes passés par le cimetière au cas où nous serions suivis et ainsi fausser les piste de ma potentielle survie. Nous avons enterré à la place un tzigane qui traînait sur le bord de la route puis sommes allé au QG. Pour ta seconde question...j'attends juste de toi que tu me dises comment as-tu organisé cette rébellion et surtout où sont passé les évadés._

- _Jamais je ne te dirais quoique ce soit Jackson ! Tu ne me manipuleras plus !, répliquais-je rageusement, le cœur brisé._

- _Au contraire...je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu m'aimes toujours. J'ai donc encore la possibilité d'user de toi._

 _Et sur ces paroles, il m'embrassa. Je ne pus pas résister à ce petit goût de sel marin que possédait ses lèvres douces et fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Bientôt, mes bras s'enlacèrent autour de Percy mais celui-ci me les prirent et intensifia le baiser. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisait, j'avais mon cerveau complètement déconnecté de la réalité._

 _Percy s'écarta enfin, à bout de souffle. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis qu'il avait profité de ce moment d'inattention de ma part pour me rattacher à ma chaise !_

 _Une brusque colère s'empara de moi. Alors comme ça il continuait à user de ces manières pour m'attacher à nouveau ?!_

- _Tu vois ? Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Maintenant cessons de nous amuser et passons aux choses sérieuses !_

 _Mon bourreau pris une sorte de télécommande reliée a ma chaise et commença à la régler. J'attendais patiemment, me préparant mentalement à la douleur. Quand celle-ci vint, tout mon corps fit un grand spasme et un cri de douleur incontrôlable s'échappa de ma bouche._

- _Bon ! Au moins tout fonctionne._

 _Ma souffrance atténuée, je vis que Will paraissait très mal à l'aise et fuyait du regard la scène. Il du sentir le poids de mon regard car il leva ses yeux rouges et au bord des larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter la situation, pourtant, cela allait empirer bien vite. Il tenta néanmoins de m'adresser une expression de soutien et je le remerciai mentalement._

 _Et j'aurai besoins de soutien. Je ne pouvais à présent compter que sur Will pour atténuer la douleur._

* * *

XIV.

Will ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou non d'assister à cette scène. D'un côté, il se sentait plus important, car il avait la rare occasion de prouver sa valeur auprès d'un très haut gradé. Mais d'un autre, il ne souhaitait pas être ici à regarder son ami haleter sous de violents coups de jus.

Pour supporter cette angoisse, Will se contentait de regarder les fissures du sol sans dire un mot, perdu dans ses pensés. Mais il ne pouvait évidement pas rester dans cette position pendant tout l'interrogatoire. A un moment ou à un autre, Le Shark lui demandera son aide.

Et ce moment vint. Après une heure à appuyer sur le bouton de sa télécommande, Percy demanda à Will d'approcher. Quand cet ordre fut exécuté, Le Shark lui transmit le petit boitier coupable de la douleur de Nico. Will l'observa sans rien dire.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas rester près de la porte les bras croisés Solace ? On vous a fait venir ici car on m'a dit que vous aviez du potentiel. J'aimerai bien voir ça. Donc, tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est appuyer sur le bouton si cette ordure ne répond pas. Vous augmenterez la puissance après chaque électrisation.

Will déglutit mais hocha la tête. Il s'assit derrière le bureau en face de Nico. Percy s'installa à coté de lui et pris une feuille de papier car, aucun secrétaire n'était présent pour noter ses dires.

-Bien...je répète donc ma question : Comment as-tu organisé cette révolte ?, lâcha pour la énième fois Percy.

-Je ne dirais rien..., siffla Nico, la respiration lourde.

-Bon...Will ? C'est à vous.

Le jeune officier mit le pouce sur le bouton rouge. Il remarqua que la puissance était déjà réglée de moitié. Il l'éleva encore un peu comme demandé sous le regard inquiet de Nico. Puis il ferma les yeux et appuya.

Son geste eu pour conséquence un long gémissement de douleur de son ami. Il attendit quelques secondes puis releva ses paupières.

Nico était haletant et transpirant sur la chaise. Son regard mi-clos mais teinté d'une expression de souffrance était conséquent. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure déjà saignante pour étouffer au maximum son cri.

Will avait à présent le cœur brisé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire une telle action. Mais pourtant, il l'a exécuté sans objecter car tels étaient les ordres. Et il se devait de les respecter.

Cependant, Percy continua inlassablement de lui poser les mêmes questions, et, ce fut toujours la même réponse qui vint. Bientôt, n'en pouvant plus, Nico de dit plus un mot, laissant la douleur le submerger dès que Will appuyait sur ce maudit bouton. Il ne trouvait plus la force de parler.

Ce fut à ce moment que Le Shark proposa de suspendre l'interrogatoire, sachant qu'il n'en saura pas plus pour aujourd'hui. La nuit était déjà tombée et Percy confia donc la garde du jeune prisonnier à Will.

-Je reviendrai à l'aube pour une nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire. A demain chéri !

Sur ces mots, Percy fit un baiser sur la joue de Nico qui se laissa faire. Le pauvre était tellement brisé moralement et physiquement qu'il avait du mal à bouger et restait donc le dos légèrement vouté, le menton posé sur sa poitrine.

Quand Percy sortit enfin, Will ne put que le maudire pour ses actions, se maudissant lui-même par la suite. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de monter la garde auprès de lui ? De toute façon il était impossible pour Nico de se détacher même en ayant toute l'envie du monde.

Mais il ressentait l'envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Mais connaissant Nico, il n'allait certainement pas vouloir se laisser câliner. Cette envie se transforma bientôt en besoin irrésistible, et il se rapprocha donc doucement de son "amant".

Will détacha les lanières enserrant le jeune prisonnier puis il attrapa son corps faible. Il enleva sa chemise en lambeau pour mieux être en contact avec son corps froid. Nico était comme en état de transe, incapable de lui résister. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas se qu'il se passait. Ils restèrent donc ainsi assis, enlacés l'un à l'autre pendant une durée que Will trouva trop courte à son goût.

En effet, au bout d'un moment Nico tressaillis et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Malgré ses paupières entrouvertes, Will pouvait discerner de la rancune mais aussi, et surtout, de l'incompréhension face à la situation gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Ne...me touches...pas, marmonna-t-il d'une voix presque indiscernable.

Will rougit légèrement et s'éloigna de lui pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits plus convenablement. Il l'adossa sur le rebord du mur et pris sa température. Il était bouillant. Will s'empressa de piquer le verre d'eau presque plein sur le bureau et le mit sur les lèvres de Nico. Celui-ci but presque à contrecœur et soupira de soulagement, mais aussi de tristesse. La douleur physique était certes un peu partie, mais la plus vive souffrance, celle intérieure, était toujours présente.

-Nico..., commença Will.

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers l'officier.

-...Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir, continua-t-il, mais sache que ce n'était pas contre toi. Mais plutôt contre moi-même. J'aurais du me rendre comptes de ce que tu manigançais plus tôt et t'en parler. J'avais la certitude que mon plan allait marcher. Mais je me rends compte à présent que le tien était bien meilleur. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais tu as grandement semé le trouble parmi nos effectifs et permis de sauver presque trois cents prisonniers. Tu débordes de bravoure, une qualité que je ne possède hélas pas. Tu es ingénieux, intelligent, large d'esprit, autoritaire et courageux. Jamais je n'atteindrais ton égal...

-Où essais-tu d'en venir Will ?, demanda Nico d'une voix faible mais néanmoins emprunte de sérieux.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour ce garçon ayant volé son cœur. Soit celui-ci allait accepter ce qui, soyons réaliste, était quasiment impossible. Soit il allait refuser et...et quoi ensuite ? Il sera dégoûté ? Ne voudra plus le voir ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Nico je...je t'aimes. Surtout ne le prends pas mal. Je sais que je suis un ennemi pour toi, que tu ne m'as jamais fais confiance et que tu m'as manipulé. Mais sache que je ne suis pas entrains de jouer de toi comme l'a pu faire Percy. Ces sentiment son réels et l'ont toujours été depuis le jour où je t'ai vu à la gare. Je suis prêt à te prouver cela de n'importe quelle manière.

Nico ne souffla mot. Il ne semblait pas si étonné que ça de sa révélation. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit à ce point si mauvais comédien pour qu'il ait un air aussi neutre ?

-J'ai...j'ai le cœur en miette et... tu m'as torturé. Et toi... tout ce que tu trouve à me dire c'est que... tu m'aimes ?

-Cela peut te paraître précipité mais oui. Je t'aime, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu me regarde comme un être malfaisant, alors s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance de me rattraper pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai fais subir.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant, à moins qu'il ne fût de nouveau dans cette étrange transe. Will pouvait comprendre ce qui le taraudait. Ce garçon avait passé toute sa vie à se cacher et à craindre la réaction des autres à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Et voilà qu'un beau jour, un officier S.S lui-même arrive et se déclare à lui !

Il était sûrement face à un dilemme bien étrange. Accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus son ennemi et se fondre dans ses bras, ou bien, ne pas le prendre au sérieux et faire de lui un nazi de plus à abattre sur sa liste surement déjà longue.

Nico leva enfin la tête, un peu plus confiant.

-Malgré mes manipulations odieuses, et ce que Percy m'a fait subir, je suis prêt à pouvoir éventuellement envisager une relation avec toi. J'ai remarqué les regards que tu me portais parfois. Et je les connais, c'était le genre de regard que j'avais en compagnie de Percy, de l'amour sincère. Pour que nous soyons ensemble, la seule condition est que tu viennes rejoindre la résistance et que tu sois donc sous mes ordres. Si tu arrives à me faire sortir de ce lieu horrible, je pense pouvoir avoir assez de courage pour oublier mes sentiments à l'égard de Percy Jackson. Ainsi, je serai tout à toi.

Will était aux anges : jamais il n'aurait espéré avoir sa chance pour conquérir le cœur de son bien aimé ! Il lui suffisait tout simplement de le sortir d'ici et de le suivre. Que demander de plus ? C'était juste tout ce qu'il souhaitait ! Enfin il n'aurait plus honte de son uniforme, enfin il aurait _son_ Nico _à lui tout seul_! Il accepta donc sa condition avec enthousiasme.

Will se promis de réussir à rejoindre la résistance avec Nico. Et quand celui-ci faisait une promesse, il mettait TOUT en œuvre pour l'accomplir ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de l'avenir de Nico di Angelo...

 **Et merde vous devez me détester d'avoir fait tant de mal à Nico ! *se cache dans un trou de souris***

 **En attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire sur ce que vous avez pensé de mon Percy revisité ! (Ou même des autre persos d'ailleurs ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! ) *yeux de Chat Potté***


	9. Chapter 9 : Evasions coordonnées

_**Evasions coordonnées**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 9 ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture à touuuuuussssss !**

* * *

XV.

Le train filait à toute allure dans la campagne hivernale. De gros flocons tombaient sur la vitre de la locomotive empêchant Léo de voir correctement. Jason était debout à côté de lui l'air morose. L'aviateur tournait et retournait dans sa tête les événements de la veille.

Ils avaient atteint leur but : sortir de cet enfer avec le maximum de prisonniers. Néanmoins quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Nico n'a pas eu la chance de monter à temps et Léo s'en voulait terriblement. Pourtant, Jason avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui expliquant que le train devait partir à ce moment là.

En effet, si il était parti ne serais-ce que trente secondes plus tard, les nazis seraient entrés et cela aurait pu être une véritable boucherie. Le plan serait donc tombé à l'eau.

Léo laissa échapper une nouvelle fois un sanglot. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'ils étaient partis et Jason se devait de soutenir son ami.

-Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir mec. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour éviter sa mort.

-I-il aurait pu y arriver si j'avais démarré deux secondes plus tard ! Nico avait une chance ! Et moi, comme le triple idiot que je suis, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de m'assurer que tout le monde était entré !

-Cette issue était à prévoir Léo ! La faiblesse de Nico l'a ralentit, j'étais certain qu'il allait nous poser problème !

Le mécanicien le regarda ahuri. Comment Jason pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ! Il rejetait la faute à Nico alors qu'il aurait du le soutenir au lieu de faire en sorte que les rebelles soient groupés !

-Comment oses-tu dire cela de notre meilleur ami ?! Il a tout donné pour que nous soyons sortis d'affaire ! Tout ! Il n'est pas un problème !

Jason changea radicalement d'expression. Léo avait raison, sans le jeune caporal italien, rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé. Hélas, il était impossible de changer le passé. Nico avait donné sa vie pour eux. Il fallait donc honorer sa mémoire. En rentrant, Jason rejoindra la résistance avec Léo et édifiera un mémorial pour son ami perdu.

-Excuse moi Léo...je rejette la faute sur lui pour cacher ma culpabilité. Si seulement j'avais été là près de lui ! J'aurais juste eu à lui tendre la main et...bref. Ne restons pas dans le passé et continuons notre route. Au fait, où va-t-on ?

Léo sembla retrouver son visage habituel et déclara de façon théâtrale :

-En France mon cher ami ! Une fois là-bas, nous nous rendrons à la ville de Dunkerque pour ainsi se rendre en Angleterre, siège de la résistance ! Il faut à tout prix informer le pays de ce qu'il se passe dans ce foutu camp. Il y en a surement d'autres de ce genre en plus.

-Ok je suis d'accords avec toi mais... comment on se rendra en Angleterre une fois arrivé à Dingue-Caire ?

-D-U-N-K-E-R-Q-U-E Jason... on est le 25 décembre 1942 non ?

Quoi ?! C'était déjà Noël ? Jason ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et dire qu'il serait normalement bien au chaud chez lui avec sa femme Piper...comme elle lui manquait en ce moment même ! C'était une raison de plus pour aller la rejoindre en Angleterre.

-Oui...joyeux Noël man.

-A toi aussi, dit Léo tristement en pensant lui aussi à ses amis perdus (et à son barbecue Festus aussi !). Il y a surement des navires qui vont faire le voyage entre les deux pays pour une raison d'approvisionnement non ?

-Je ne sais pas...on verra une fois là bas. Trouvons déjà une gare pour déposer les prisonniers. J'ai vu que ma sœur Thalia et Grover étaient parmi nous, ils nous suivrons surement. On sera ainsi mieux protégé pour traverser la France occupée, déclara Jason avec un regain d'énergie.

Et en effet, moins d'une heure plus tard, le train arriva près d'une petite bourgade allemande. Tout le monde sortit soulagés et enfin délivré. Ils acclamèrent tous leurs deux héros. Mais la joie ne fut pas omniprésente car beaucoup parmi les prisonniers avaient perdu les siens pendant la rébellion.

Tous se dispersèrent, savourant enfin leur liberté retrouvée.

Près du train il ne restait que les deux jeunes hommes, Thalia et Grover. Celle-ci couru dans les bras de son petit frère et ils s'enlacèrent enfin, après tant de peur et d'anxiété.

Jason se sentit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps paisible. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur qu'il croyait morte et se sentait ainsi revivre.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée. Grover aperçut des personnes armées et en informa ses trois coéquipiers.

-Tu vois leur uniforme ? demanda Thalia.

-Non. Ils sont trop loin. Mais j'aperçois une camionnette militaire au coin de la rue. D'après les barils vides autour du véhicule, il semblerait que son plein soit fait. Le seul moyen de sortir du village au plus vite est de la prendre.

Léo sauta littéralement de joie. Camionnette militaire signifiait rations et vêtements ! C'était son jour de chance, il adorait conduire ce genre d'engin tout terrain !

Les quatre rescapés longèrent donc la rue pour ne pas se faire repérer. Arrivé près du véhicule, Léo ouvrit délicatement la portière qui, par chance, n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra doucement et s'empressa de faire démarrer l'engin en traficotant quelques fils.

Le moteur vrombit. Tout le monde se jetèrent dans la camionnette et le jeune mécanicien accéléra en hurlant de joie et en offrant quelques gestes obscènes aux soldats le regardant plein de rage.

-L'ANGLETERRE NOUS VOILA !

-La ferme Valdez !, cria Thalia avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

XVI.

 _Après que Will m'affirma qu'il m'aiderait à sortir de cet enfer, il quitta la petite pièce sombre pour « ébaucher un plan », selon lui._

 _J'attendis donc plus de trois heures, avec pour seule lumière l'ampoule blanche braquée droit sur l'engin de torture. J'évitais de regarder cette chaise. En fait, j'évitais de penser tout court à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Mais les élancements de douleur tout au long de mon corps me rappelaient sans cesse les mots de Percy Jackson._

 _En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurai pu deviner sa ruse durant toute cette époque. Les regards qu'il me donnait ne correspondaient en rien à ceux que m'offrait Will. Ce n'était pas de l'amour et de la tendresse. Mais plutôt du désir et de l'envie. Il ne voulait pas mon amour. Il voulait prendre ma vie._

 _J'ai été idiot de penser qu'il m'aimait durant tous ce temps. Si je n'avais pas été aveuglé par mes sentiments, je ne serai jamais tombé dans le piège. Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé._

 _Au contraire, une fois avoir rejoins mes alliés italiens, je préparerai un plan d'action pour me venger du Shark._

 _Will revint enfin, tout souriant. Il s'agenouilla à coté de moi et m'offrit un paquet. Je l'ouvris par curiosité et déballa un uniforme l'officier S.S. Je l'observais avec dégoût sachant pertinemment que je devrais le mettre._

- _J'ai établi un super plan avec Frank et Hazel ! Mets ça et je t'en parlerai, dit Will._

- _Pfff...toi et tes plans, lui lançais-je sarcastiquement en me levant péniblement. Retournes-toi que je mette cette fripe._

- _Tu sais mes plans ne sont pas si mauvais que ça. C'est juste qu'il me faut du temps pour les créer. Et Nico..._

 _Je levai les yeux sur lui attendant la suite._

- _Pourquoi que je dois me retourner pendant que tu te déshabilles alors qu'on sort ensemble ? Autant s'habituer tout de suite tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Je lui offris me regard le plus noir et lui cracha :_

- _Primo : J'aime pas quand un gars que je connais à peine me regarde. Secondo : Ne parles pas trop pour éviter de te faire repérer et terzo : On. Ne. Sort. Pas. En-sem-ble !_

 _Il marmonna un « ok, pas la peine de râler » et se retourna. Je me retournais aussi et m'empressai de changer de vêtements malgré mes muscles douloureux. Je lui affirmai enfin qu'il pouvait se retourner. Quand je revis son visage il était rougissant._

- _Will..., soupirais-je._

- _J'ai pas regardé ! Mentait-t-il en mimant un ange._

- _Will ! Tu es le pire menteur de ce monde !_

- _Excuse moi Nico je n'ai pas pu résister... dis, sans paraître indiscret, c'était quoi ces cicatrices le long de ton dos ? Je ne les aient jamais vues._

 _Je m'immobilisai. Un afflux de souvenirs m'envahis et je titubai. Will me rattrapa à temps et me fis asseoir sur le bureau. Il semblait très inquiet mais j'avais du mal à discerner son visage pendant que ces images me traversaient l'esprit._

 _Une voix grave, une baïonnette, du sang, des larmes._

 _Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de ça, je voulais que personne ne soit au courant, pas même Jason et Léo._

 _Je revins à moi après plusieurs grandes inspirations._

- _Tu souhaites en parler ? Tu es tout pâle, m'informa Will en mettant sa main sur ma joue._

- _Non...non c'était rien. Juste un moment de faiblesse. Concentrons-nous sur l'évasion, affirmais-je en chassant sa main._

 _Cette réponse ne parut pas lui satisfaire mais il laissa tomber cela pour le moment. Il ouvrit la porte en métal. Elle donnait sur un long couloir avec au bout un escalier._

 _Pendant la traversée du couloir, Will m'expliqua son plan._

- _J'ai demandé à Frank et Hazel de nous aider. Hazel a fait en vitesse des biscuits où elle a mit un somnifère. Elle en distribuera à tout le monde pour nous laisser le passage libre. Le Shark quand à lui n'en aura pas besoin car il dort dans une maison à l'écart de notre zone d'évasion. Frank s'occupe de trafiquer les rares voitures de sorte que personne ne pourra nous suivre avant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Il va aussi nous dégoter un véhicule rapide pour la fuite. Ils nous accompagnerons pour plus de sûreté._

 _J'acquiesçais. Son plan tenait la route. Il était même plutôt bon. Décidément, Will Solace avait du potentiel. Mais cependant quelque chose me chiffonnais._

- _Tu dis donc que Frank et sa femme vont nous accompagner ? Je veux bien mais...ils trahiront leurs alliés par notre faute._

- _J'en ai longtemps discuté avec eux pour les convaincre de rester. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, surtout Hazel...j'ai donc fini par céder._

 _J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois et nous arrivâmes sur le pas de l'escalier. A partir d'ici, je devrai jouer le rôle d'un officier S.S, à mon plus grand dégoût. Nous montâmes les escaliers et entrèrent dans une pièce plongée dans le noir._

 _Will pris ma main et me guida. Sa peau était douce et légèrement tiède ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec mes mains glaciales abîmées par mon travail forcé aux carrières._

 _Il me guida vers la sortie. Je sentis le froid mordant de la nuit hivernale attaquer ma peau fragile. Je fermai les yeux, laissa Will me guider et pensa à un bon feu de bois. Mais l'odeur des fours crématoires me firent rapidement changer d'image dans ma tête._

 _Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ces enchevêtrements de corps sans vie le long du bâtiment. Ne plus jamais revoir le désespoir dans les yeux des prisonniers. Ne plus jamais revoir les mères pleurant leurs enfants emmenés par des scientifiques fous pour leurs expérimentations._

- _Nico ? NICO ! Ouvres les yeux ! Reste naturel ! Des soldats arrivent !_

 _J'ouvris les yeux et lâcha sa main presque à contrecœur. Je relevais mes épaules et adopta le regard résolut d'une personne ayant beaucoup d'objectifs à atteindre._

 _Nous passâmes devant le petit groupe de soldats sans encombre et sans un regard de leur part. Je remarquais enfin où l'on se trouvait : devant la Grande Maison. Devant celle-ci, sur le porche, une petite forme sombre attendait. Hazel._

 _Elle nous rejoignit en trottinant calmement._

- _Coucou les garçons ! Je vais vous emmener à Nounours !, s'expliqua-t-elle de façon joviale. Le plan à fonctionné pour moi, tous les gens dans la Grande Maison dorment comme des bébés !_

 _Décidément cette fille avait une façon bien curieuse de se comporter. Elle ne devait surement pas être d'ici._

 _Elle nous emmena donc vers une luxueuse voiture noire. Frank était adossé au capot et nous attendait. Quand il nous vit, il fit un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles._

- _Vous avez réussi ! Will prend le volant. Je vais à l'arrière avec Hazel. J'ai déverrouillé la grille, nous pouvons passer, dit-il précipitamment._

 _Will s'empressa donc de monter dans la voiture. Je pris la place passager et nos deux équipiers s'installèrent à l'arrière. L'ex-officier démarra doucement pour ne pas réveiller les soldats et ne pas attirer l'attention. Il coupa les phares et emprunta le chemin menant à la grille de fer forgée._

 _Quand nous passâmes le portail, je lâchais un long soupir de soulagement. J'étais sorti. Enfin. Des larmes de joies faillirent s'échapper de mes yeux quand Will accéléra pour quitter la zone dangereuse au plus vite._

 _J'étais hors de danger. Pour l'instant._

 _Je m'adossais à mon siège sous les paroles réconfortantes de Will :_

- _On a réussis. C'est fini maintenant, tu ne retourneras plus là-bas. Plus jamais. Tu peux te reposer tranquillement Nico, tu en as besoin pour nous guider demain._

- _Merci...,lui soufflais-je en m'endormant._

* * *

 **A suiiiivre !**

 **Programme du chapitre 10 : Dispute ! (je sais que vous en voulez bande de méchants !)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Partie de chasse

_**Partie de chasse**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens ! (ou plutôt Re ...)**

 **J'aimerai rappeler un certain truc par contre ! Dans l'histoire, Hazel n'est pas la demi-soeur de Nico fucking di Angelo d'amouuuuuurrrr ! *keur* 3 (désolé c'est le syndrome de la fangirl)**

 **Donc voila ! Vous allez sûrement bien aimer ce chapitre car il y a quelques rebondissement cool ! (surtout pour vous bande de yaoistes ! hihi ! #NoSpoil)**

 **Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse savourer la suite !**

* * *

XVII.

Will se dirigeait vers l'Allemagne, à l'ouest. Tant que Nico était endormi, il n'avait pas vraiment d'itinéraire précis. L'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses veines à l'idée que son plan ai fonctionné. Il en était si fier !

Il était en plus vraiment heureux et soulagé que Frank et Hazel l'accompagnait. La présence de Nico le rendait parfois tendu. Il n'osait pas refaire de mauvais gestes ou dire des choses inappropriées après l'épisode d'hier pour ses cicatrices.

Il était encore surpris qu'il ne les avaient pas remarqué plus tôt, quand il l'avait recueillis dans sa chambre. Mais sa peau était si pâle que les cicatrices blanches zébrant son dos étaient peu discernables. Il les avaient vu uniquement parce que la lampe de la pièce était braquée dans la direction de ses blessures.

Décidément Nico di Angelo avait encore des secrets ! Will ne savait pas si il voulait connaître ou non l'origine de ses blessures, mais il avait bien vu que cela l'avait marqué. Et le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une douleur pareille était de se confier à quelqu'un. Et Will voulait être cette personne.

Nico remua et se réveilla en douceur. Dommage car Will aimait bien regarder cette expression paisible sur son visage endormi. Elle fut vite remplacée par un regard mélancolique et des sourcils froncés.

-Bonjour Nico. Bien dormi ?, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il semblait un peu déboussolé sur le coup. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il était encore à Auschwitz. Mais il se rappela les événements de la veille et une étincelle brilla brièvement dans ses yeux.

-Oui, je pensais durant un instant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

-Tu ne crains plus rien, je t'ai sorti de cette usine de la mort, affirma Will en posant timidement sa main sur la cuisse maigre de Nico.

Celui-ci frémis et jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière vers Hazel et Frank.

-Ils dorment ne t'inquiète pas, dit Will en se réjouissant intérieurement que Nico se laissait toucher.

Bizarrement, Nico semblait éviter son regard et observa le paysage. Ils passaient actuellement dans une forêt de pins.

Will attendis encore un peu et, vu que Nico n'entama pas la discussion, il se lança :

-Où va-t-on ?

-Rome. Mais nous passerons par Venise, j'ai a voir quelqu'un. C'est important, déclara Nico en murmurant la dernière partie.

Ils étaient donc sur la bonne route. Il suffisait d'aller vers le sud en direction de Munich et, de là-bas, prendre un train ayant une escale à Venise. Simple en théorie ! Mais ils devaient être méfiant et prendre uniquement les petites routes pour croiser le moins de monde possible susceptible de les intercepter.

Will acquiesça et ne dit plus rien pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il ne remarquait même pas que sa main était encore posée sur Nico.

Mais le silence était trop inconfortable, il décida donc de le briser. Et tout ce qu'il trouva fut :

-C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis hier que tu ne parles pas ?

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas regarder, lâcha Nico sur la défensive, et toi bien sûre tu ne m'a pas écouté.

-Il faut que je sache. Pour t'aider. Il faut se confier de temps en temps Nico, sinon notre couple ne fonctionnera pas.

-Et depuis quand je suis en couple avec toi Solace ? Hum ? Vas-y réponds moi ! Depuis quand ?, explosa Nico.

Là, Will fut estomaqué. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Hier il lui avait pourtant remercié et avait même sourit ! Pourquoi un si brusque changement de comportement ? Il croyait pourtant que le jeune homme l'appréciait... Et que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? Nico avait raison...ils n'étaient pas vraiment en couple.

-Je..., tenta Will qui abandonna sa réponse et enleva sa main du garçon.

-Ne m'oblige pas à dire ce que je n'ose pas révéler, point.

Encore un blanc. Will n'arrivait pas à discerner le visage du jeune Italien. Ainsi il ne pouvait pas dire si celui-ci lui en voulait beaucoup ou non.

- _Scusate_ Will..., murmura Nico quelques minutes plus tard.

Will fut encore plus étonné de voir que son...ami...lâchait une excuse. C'était plutôt rare de sa part d'ailleurs. Il se demanda bien pourquoi étant donné que c'était en partie de sa faute...

-C'est juste que...je...j'ai honte, souffla-t-il.

Honte ? Pourquoi Nico aurait-il honte ? Et de qui d'ailleurs ? Du comportement de Will ou bien du sien ?

-Honte de quoi ? ça arrive à tout le monde de péter un peu les plombs, je ne t'en veux pas plus que ça étant donné tout ce que tu as enduré, le rassura Will.

-Non Will tu ne comprends pas...j'ai honte de ce que je suis. J'arrive pas à m'accepter, c'est trop dur de vivre de cette façon, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Will était un peu troublé. Il pensait que pendant tout ce temps Nico avait réussi à s'accepter tel qu'il était. C'était un homme fort et courageux après tout.

-Tu sais Nico...quand j'ai su moi aussi que j'étais homo, j'ai évité d'y penser. Je me répétais sans cesse « Je suis normal et personne ne pourra me changer ». J'avoue que j'ai été terrifié et dégoûté au début du fait de mon éducation mais, au fil des semaines, après avoir répété cette phrase tout les matins, je me suis fait à l'idée. Évidemment que ça ne plaît à personne, et évidement que l'on nous regarde différemment. Tu ne doit pas te laisser abattre par ce que l'on dit de nous sinon ta vie sera insupportable.

-Elle est déjà insupportable, dit-il le regard trouble. Quand je voyais dans les parcs des hommes embrasser leur femme, j'aimerais faire pareil avec la personne que j'aime. Mais du fait qu'elle soit de même sexe que moi, cela me prive de ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main. Ça me rend parfois jaloux des autres...En plus, si l'on te surprend, les gens te prennent pour un malade mental et t'enverrons à l'asile sous prétexte que tu peux les « contaminer ». On est pas normaux Will ! Je suis même certain que Frank et sa femme ne vont pas apprécier que nous soyons ensembles !

Les pensées de Will étaient toutes embrouillées. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'ils étaient des fous ? Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le jeune homme était si mal dans sa peau, surtout après la visite traumatisante du Shark. En plus, on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il risquait de se retrouver enfermé dans un asile ! Était-ce la cause des cicatrices de Nico ? Will savait que les fous étaient maltraités et torturés, c'était donc possible. Il décida de mettre cette hypothèse de côté et se contenta de rassurer son ami :

-Hazel et Frank ne vont pas nous dénoncer. Nous réussirons à garder le secret et tout ira bien. Et déjà, je te défend de douter de mes amis, tu ne les connais même pas ! Et en plus ils croient juste qu'on est de bons amis !

-Dois-je te rappeler que ton cher ami Frank m'a attaché, bâillonné et jeté sur son dos lors de notre première rencontre ?, lui expliqua-t-il. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il parait assez naïf pour avoir peur de nous quand il saura ! Car ce n'est pas « si » mais « quand » ! Ce genre de secret est horriblement difficile à cacher.

-PUTAIN DI ANGELO TU ME FAIS CHIER A LA FIN ! AIES UN PEU CONFIANCE EN NOUS MERDE ! TU NE POURRA PAS TOUJOURS TE LA JOUER SOLO ! Explosa Will.

Sa réaction soudaine eu pour effet de réveiller en sursaut ses deux amis.

-On nous attaque ?!, cria Frank en protégeant Hazel avec ses gros bras.

Will ne répondit pas et fixa Nico. Celui-ci avait un visage neutre et dit posément :

-Arrête la voiture.

Will fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu et continua à conduire.

-ARRÊTE CETTE PUTAIN DE BAGNOLE SOLACE !

Sur ces mots, il freina brusquement. Les passagers à l'arrière se cognèrent contre les sièges avants mais n'eurent heureusement aucune blessure. La voiture était à l'arrêt mais Will serrait ses doigts sur le volant, bouillonnant de rage.

Nico ouvrit la portière et, avant de descendre, vola le pistolet accroché à la ceinture de Will. En effet, le jeune officier ne s'était pas permis de donner une arme à Nico dans l'enceinte du camps car qui savait ce qu'il était capable de faire ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais espèce d'idiot ?!, cracha Will.

- _Me ne vado ! Vaffanculo Solace !_ *, vociféra Nico en jetant sa casquette d'officier sur Will.

Bien que n'ayant pas compris ses paroles, Will avait bien distingué le message.

-Très bien alors ! Mais tu ne survivra pas bien longtemps dans une forêt en plein territoire ennemi !

-Que ce passe-t-il Willy ?, demanda Hazel en regardant Nico s'enfoncer on ne sait où dans la forêt. On ne va quand même pas partir sans lui ! Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné il...

-Non on ne partira pas. On va l'attendre. Si dans trois heure il ne revient pas, on se lancera à sa recherche et on l'emmènera de force avec nous.

Frank sortit donc de la voiture et alla voir dans le coffre. Les deux autres le suivirent, curieux.

Il avait stocké de la nourriture, un bon nombre d'armes et de munitions ainsi que des vêtements de civils pour quand ils arriveront en Italie. Will remercia intérieurement son ami d'avoir pensé à tout en maudissant par la même occasion Nico qui ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Alors Will ? Pourquoi ton ami est-il fâché contre toi ?, demanda Frank en prenant un bout de fromage.

-Il ne vous fait pas confiance. J'ai tenté de le raisonner mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ! Il est si stupide des fois ! Grrr !, s'emporta Will en se servant dans le panier à provisions.

Malgré ce brusque accès de rage, Will était vraiment inquiet. Après leur discussion, il avait peur que Nico ne fasse une grosse bêtise avec le pistolet. Et si il mettait fin à ses jours ? Il savait à présent le malaise constant que ressentait son ami. Will ne voulait absolument pas entendre un coup de feu dans la forêt ! Le jeune homme chassa immédiatement cette pensée morbide et se contenta d'attendre sagement, assis sur le capot de la voiture.

* * *

XVIII

Deux heures passèrent. Deux interminables heures pendant lesquelles Will se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang et sursautait à chaque bruit.

-Il reviendra, le rassura Hazel en lui faisant un câlin. Il lui reste encore une heure avant de revenir.

-Et si il ne revenait pas ? Et si j'étais trop dur avec lui et qu'il me déteste ? Et si il s'était fait prendre dans un piège a ours ou je ne sais quoi ?, demanda Will en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

-Ce gars est fort et a du caractère. Il est sûrement déjà entrains de nous rejoindre, assura Frank.

-Si il lui arrive quelque chose de par ma faute, je ne le supporterai p-, commença Will en se redressant soudainement. Vous avez entendu ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. C'était un coup de feu dont la source était non loin de leur lieu d'arrêt. Will imagina toutes les possibilités de l'origine de la détonation. Des soldats étaient-ils ici et avaient tiré sur le jeune homme, le reconnaissant ? Nico Avait-il vraiment mis fin a ses jours une bonne fois pour toutes ? A moins qu'une bête sauvage ne l'aie attaqué et qu'il se soit défendu ?

Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre.

Plus aucun doutes, Will devait voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'empressa de prendre un fusil dans le coffre et ordonna à Hazel et Frank de rester caché dans le véhicule.

-Si les choses tournent mal, partez sans moi !, cria Will en s'enfonçant dans la forêt sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer.

Il courut du plus vite qu'il pu pendant presque dix minutes. Il savait que Nico était proche. Il pouvait le ressentir, comme si un lien s'unissait à lui.

Il ralenti le pas. Des craquements de branches se firent entendre à quelques mètres. Il aperçu le bout d'un fusil. Il avança prudemment, l'arme braquée sur l'imposante carrure sombre. Mais Will fut soudainement attrapé par l'épaule et une main svelte vint se plaquer contre sa bouche. On le déplaça dos à un arbre, à l'abri.

Will se débattis mais arrêta vite de gigoter quand il vit à quelques centimètres de lui le visage de Nico. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il ne s'était rien passé de dramatique ! Will s'était fait du souci pour rien. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt se transforma en sentiment de quiétude. Il remarqua enfin dans quelle position il était.

Il était adossé à un arbre immobilisé par Nico qui avait enlevé sa main pour lui maintenir ses deux épaules. Son corps était presque entièrement collé au sien, il ne lui manquait plus qu'a boucher le petit espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres.

Will décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et enlaça ses bras autour de la taille de Nico qui détourna les yeux, très surpris et légèrement rougissant.

Il adorait le voir de cette façon. Will étant plus grand que lui, le garçon paraissait si innocent et fragile ! Il était juste...mignon. Adorablement mignon.

Le jeune officier se retourna brusquement pour plaquer à son tour son amant contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Nico laissa échapper un petit gémissement mais ne se plaignait pas plus que cela.

Les deux garçon étaient on ne peut plus rouge. Nico semblait fuir timidement son regard pendant que Will caressait son visage.

Il approcha ses lèvres vers celles de Nico en fermant les yeux et...fut rapidement repoussé par ce dernier quand un coup de feu fusa.

La balle rentra dans l'arbre à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Nico. Le jeune homme s'abaissa et pris son arme, tout en lançant à Will un regard... déçu ?

Ils avaient complètement oublié l'homme essayant de les tuer. Mais qui était-il d'ailleurs ?

Ils coururent se cacher vers un autre arbre.

-Qu'est ce que je suis bête !, ragea Nico le teint encore légèrement rosé. Je me suis laissé déconcentré.

-Excuse moi, je ne savais pas ce que je faisait, avoua Will.

-On continuera ça plus tard, le coupa Nico en insérant plusieurs balles dans son pistolet. C'est des chasseur. cinq. Et ils ne doivent pas tellement apprécier notre bel uniforme, termina-t-il avec sarcasme.

Cinq contre deux ? Le combat était beaucoup trop inégal ! C'était quasiment impossible de s'en sortir. Et que voulait dire Nico par « On continuera ça plus tard » ? Parlait-il de leur discussion ou bien de...ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire ?

-Je prends les trois du devant. Occupe toi des deux autres à l'arrière, ordonna Nico en se faufilant vers la gauche.

Will fit ce qu'il dit. Mais il n'a jamais été un tireur d'exception comme Bryce Lawrence. Il rata ainsi son premier tir qui alerta les chasseurs. Will laissa échapper un juron quand l'un de leurs ennemis le vit et le visa.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de tirer car une balle explosa sa tête et il tomba à terre.

A la vue de tout ce sang, Will déglutit mais essaya de ne pas perdre son sang froid. Sans même le savoir, Nico avait sauvé sa vie.

A lui maintenant de l'aider. Il pris un grande inspiration et sortit de sa cachette. Un des chasseurs, l'ayant remarqué, sursauta et fit le même geste que son collègue. Sauf que cette fois ci, Will était prêt.

Il appuya sur la gâchette et le chasseur s'écroula, un projectile dans la poitrine. Un autre coup se fit entendre, et un autre corps tomba, lui aussi une balle dans la tête.

Will ne s'était jamais imaginé que Nico puisse être un tireur si redoutable. Il se félicita d'être de son côté et réprima un haut de cœur en voyant le crâne défoncé de l'homme gisant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne restait à présent que deux chasseurs. Ceux-ci avaient leur arme qui tremblait. Il discutèrent à voix basse et, d'un commun accord, se sauvèrent en courant à toutes jambes.

Mais Nico sortit soudainement d'un buisson et visa leurs têtes.

Will n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de les abattre que les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sans vie. L'officier tomba à terre, les jambes tremblotantes.

Le jeune homme rejoignit tranquillement Will, en faisant tourner son arme comme un cow-boy.

-Très bonne arme Solace. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je la garde ?, dit Nico innocemment.

-N-non...pourquoi tu as tué les deux derniers ? Ils étaient entrain de s'enfuir !, remarqua Will légèrement en colère.

-Ils allaient nous dénoncer. Ils avaient vus nos visages, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire cela.

Will n'était pas vraiment convaincus mais laissa passer l'excuse. Il ne voulait pas tellement discuter avec lui après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la voiture.

Voyant qu'il était toujours par terre, Nico tendit la main pour le relever. Will la prit avec gratitude même si son aide était bien dérisoire vu sa faiblesse musculaire. C'était uniquement dans le but d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

-Il faut rejoindre les autres, ils s'inquiètent pour nous, recommanda Will.

-Oui. Ah et au fait...excuse moi pour mon comportement tout à l'heure. Rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé si je n'étais pas sorti du véhicule, déclara Nico un peu gêné comme à son habitude du contact physique.

-C'est moi qui ai commencé chéri ! Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, dit précipitamment Will.

-D'acc-QUOI ? T'es sérieux Solace, tu m'a réellement appelé comme ça ?!

-Quoi ? J'ai rien dit moi !, lui répondit-il le plus innocemment possible avec un petit sourire.

Nico laissa échapper un grognement et continua à marcher, toujours la main tenue par Will. Néanmoins, le jeune homme pouvait bien voir la petite fossette qui s'était creusé sur son visage, signifiant qu'il souriait.

Rien n'était donc perdu pour lui. Ils pouvaient enfin apercevoir la voiture. Les deux garçons lâchèrent leurs mains un peu à contrecœur et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, soulagés.

Ils reprirent enfin la route, sous une bien meilleure humeur.

* * *

 **Le dico pour les Nuls (marque déposée) :**

 ** _*Je pars ! Va te faire foutre Solace !_**

 **Argh ! Vous l'attendez surement ce bisou hein ?! Et bah non ! C'est pas maintenant ! Je vais vous laisser rager encore un peu sur moi, je trouve ça drôle... (j'vous ai déja dit que j'étais maso ? ^^)**

 **Au chapitre suivant on retrouvera enfin Jason et ses amis qui sont actuellement entrain de se bourrer la gueule dans un bar belge (nan je déconne ! quoique...) Ne le prenez pas mal je vous adore les belges, je viens souvent vous rendre visite vu que je suis à la frontière ! ;-P**

 **Ciao !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Coeur gelé

**_"Chapitre 11 : Coeur gelé"_**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite posté aujourd'hui ! Plus long (plus de 3250 mots au lieu d'environ 2500 habituellement) et plus...mignon ! :3**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews c'est super encourageant pour moi ! ( Cymopolee et Ame-no-Shini j'vous adore ! ) Ça me donne envie de tout donner dans cette histoire qui fait déjà plus de 25 000 mots ! (à la base elle ne devait même pas dépasser les 15 000 -_-') L'histoire n'est pourtant pas prête de se terminer !**

 **Ah et pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué, j'ai essayé de corriger toutes les fautes des premiers chapitres car en les relisant j'ai carrément crié : "OH STYX C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !" (mais si c'est possible avec la carte Kiwi !...désolé...j'arrête mon délire là...) Veuillez m'excuser pour mon langage grossier ^^. Donc normalement il y a beaucoup moins de fautes de CONJUGAISON \- le pire dieu de toutes mythologies confondues !**

 **Voilà ! J'arrête de parler (car je sais vous en avez marre de cette fille qui écrit toujours des pavés à chaque débuts de chapitres mais que vous lisez quand même car vous savez que je risque de dire des trucs importants mais là vous savez pourtant que je ne vais rien dire de crucial mais vous allez quand même finir cette phrase ce que je ne comprend absolument pas. Vous voyez !?) ;-P**

 **LA SUUUUIIIIIITE !**

* * *

XIX.

_QUI EST LE PLUS BEAU ?!, hurla Léo, debout sur le bar avec une énorme choppe de bière à la main.

_LEO !, cria à son tour le bar tout entier en tapant leurs verres sur les tables.

_QUI EST LE PLUS CHAUD ?!, continua-t-il.

_LEO!

_QUI A LES PLUS GROS BISCOTOS ?!

_LEO!

Jason regarda la scène à une table un peu à l'écart, en compagnie de Thalia. Ils avaient décidé de boire très peu car il fallait reprendre la route rapidement.

Ils étaient actuellement en Belgique, un petit pays occupé lui aussi par les allemands. Jason s'était arrêté dans ce bar car il faisait aussi office d'hôtel, et ils n'avaient pas vus un lit depuis longtemps.

Léo était actuellement à sa sixième pinte de bière et dansait une valse avec Grover tout en sautant sur les nombreuses tables. Les alcooliques du bar les acclamaient alors qu'une musique entraînante fusait.

Jason aurait facilement pu se croire dans un western si ce n'est que la bière était de qualité belge. La meilleure qu'il ai goûté soit dit en passant.

Thalia, elle, regardait pathétiquement les gigotements de ses deux amis. Tout en discutant avec son frère enfin retrouvé.

_Ils sont tellement pitoyable ! La prochaine fois Jason, ne suis plus JAMAIS les conseils de Léo !, bougonna-t-elle.

_Bah…ils s'amusent ! Regarde les ! Cela fait depuis longtemps que je ne les aient pas vu si heureux !, répliqua Jason en riant.

_Ils sont saoul fréro ! Ils auront du mal à quitter ce bar et à marcher correctement si tu les laisse faire !, cracha sa sœur très en colère.

Léo se mit tout à coup à attraper le lustre du plafond et à se suspendre dessus pendant que Grover voulait manger son pantalon.

_AU SECOURS ! UNE CHÈVRE ME BOUFFE LA JAMBE !, hurla Léo de sa voix contrôlée par l'alcool.

_BÊÊÊÊH !, cria à son tour Grover.

Jason se contenta de rire avec les autres belges pendant que Thalia marmonnait des « suis-je la seule personne mature ici ? » ainsi que des « Grover une chèvre ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas vu ce qu'il mange habituellement ».

Cependant, une personne dans un coin de la pièce observait Thalia et son frère intensément. La jeune femme, l'ayant remarqué, en informa Jason.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de voir cet homme. Ils laissèrent donc Léo et Grover se donner en spectacle pour s'asseoir à la même table que cette personne.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la carrure imposante. Il avait une grosse barbe brune néanmoins bien taillée et propre. Il était habillé simplement : Une chemise blanche et un pantalon marron à bretelles. Son gros nez était tordu et ses cils en broussailles laissaient paraître des yeux de couleur noisette. Il possédait une ceinture à outil autour de sa taille et ses mains étaient abîmées par les travaux.

Les deux jeunes gens supposaient qu'il devait être bricoleur, tout comme Léo.

_Vous n'êtes pas du coin, j'me trompe ?, commença l'homme de sa voix gutturale.

_Non, affirma Jason, nous sommes anglais à la base. Mais j'ai travaillé pour l'Espagne. Je m'appelle Jason Grace, et voici ma sœur Thalia.

_Et vous vous êtes… ?, demanda Thalia.

_Je suis-

_Héphaïstos !, le coupa le barman, T'veux encore un verre vieux ?

Jason et Thalia éclatèrent de rire face au nom de cet homme. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que des gens puissent donner un nom pareil à leur enfant !

_Michel ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Hermann ?!, grogna Héphaïstos. Et non j'veux rien ! Désolé jeunes gens…Mon vrai nom est bien Héphaïstos mais je préfère utiliser Hermann en public, vous comprenez pourquoi hein ?

Jason pouffa tout en acquiesçant. Thalia, elle, lui fit un sourire compatissant et demanda à l'homme pourquoi il voulait les voir.

_J'ai bien vu que vous avez besoins d'aide à voir vos tête. Où allez vous jeunes gens ?

Ils répondirent qu'ils comptaient rejoindre la ville de Dunkerque pour ainsi se rendre en Angleterre.

_QUOI ?! Dunkerque ?! Cette ville est complètement occupée par les Bosch ! Vous allez vous faire tirer dessus au moindre faux pas ! C'est extrêmement dangereux là-bas selon Andrew !

_Nous n'avons pas le choix…c'est très important pour nous d'informer l'Angleterre ! Qui est Andrew monsieur ?, s'enquit Thalia.

_Andrew Foaly. C'est un anglais habitant dans cette ville sinistrée. Il vit dans un manoir non loin d'un petit bois. On dit de lui qu'il cache des armes et dirige un petit groupe de résistants. Il cherche tout comme vous à rejoindre sa patrie, il pourrait vous aider.

_Pouvez vous nous conduire à lui ? Nous vous paierons en bière si il le faut, proposa Jason.

_Pas besoin de bière ! Je ne suis pas un alcoolique comme vos deux compagnons ! Je vais vous aider gratuitement. C'est comme ça qu'on fait dans le pays pour résister aux Bosch !, affirma Héphaïstos.

Jason sauta littéralement de joie. Ils avaient enfin une destination précise et Héphaïstos allait les aider ! Mais il se souvenait d'une chose…

_Notre camionnette…elle a rendue l'âme. On n'arrive pas à la faire redémarrer. Même Léo ne trouve pas l'origine du problème. Selon lui ça vient de quelque part dans le moteur mais il n'en est pas sûre vu qu'il travaille habituellement sur les avions, avoua tristement Jason.

_Ce n'est pas un problème ! J'adore réparer les choses ! Votre véhicule sera remis sur pieds aussi rapidement qu'il le faut pour changer une roue de bicyclette !, clama haut et fort leur sauveur.

Thalia et Jason passèrent le restant de la soirée en compagnie d'Héphaïstos à parler de leurs aventures sur la route.

Grover, quand à lui, somnolait sur une chaise avec un Léo imitant un bébé sur ses genoux.

C'était décidément une bonne soirée pour les jeunes gens.

* * *

 _XX._

 __Oh non ! Pitié pas maintenant !, implora Will au moteur de la voiture. On est presque arrivé à Munich !_

 _Le compteur d'essence affichait zéro et la voiture était arrêtée. Il était à présent impossible de redémarrer. Pourtant, Will continuait à tourner la clé. Je lui proposait de laisser tomber l'affaire mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre._

 _Bizarrement, notre dispute il y a deux jours a eu certains aspects positifs sur moi. Je repensais souvent à ce qu'il m'avait dit, car il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'étais pas si différent des autres._

 _Et je devais faire des efforts avec Frank aussi, même si je ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis que nous étions partis._

 _En fait, durant ces deux journées de voyage, je me contentais juste de dormir. Et j'en avais besoin ! Ces quatre mois de travaux forcés dans les carrières m'avaient épuisés au plus haut point ! Cela me faisait tellement de bien de me sentir enfin libre et soulagé._

 _Je voulais vraiment que Jason et Léo puissent me voir, pour ainsi être rassuré et ne pas me croire décédé. Je me sentais plus ou moins en paix dans cette état de transe…jusqu'à ce que notre voiture tomba en panne._

 _Nous sommes tous descendu du véhicule pour…je ne savais même pas en fait. Nous étions coincés sur une petite route de campagne non loin de notre première destination._

 _Le vent soufflait et j'avais vraiment froid. Un petit nuage se formait après chacune de mes expirations et je grelottais de tout mon corps. Pourtant, la veste qui me couvrait était plutôt chaude._

 _Nous étions tous les quatre adossé à la voiture pendant presque deux heures, attendant que quelqu'un passe. Hazel avait sortit quelques petits gâteaux fourrés et nous les avait distribué. Aucun ne me réchauffa et, à chaque gestes que j'exécutais, une vague de froid me submergea me paralysant._

 __W-Will, articulais-je enfin en tombant dans la neige, ne supportant plus cette sensation._

 _En me voyant m'écrouler à terre, il blêmit et mis une main sur mon front tout en lâchant un :_

 __Oh mon Dieu ! Je te mets dans la voiture tu es glacé !_

 _Sur ses mots, il ouvrit la portière arrière et m'allongea sur la banquette. Il chercha une couverture dans le coffre et me l'offrit._

 _Je vit dans le rétroviseur que j'avais pris une teinte légèrement bleutée aux lèvres. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait encore à la fin ?!_

 _Emmitouflé dans ma couverture, je tentais de lutter contre le froid. Will était à mes coté et me soufflait des paroles rassurantes tout en essayant de me réchauffer. Ce n'était que plus tard que j'ai compris que je souffrais d'hypothermie._

 _Avec des gestes experts, Will réchauffa assez rapidement mes mains. Hazel, elle, regardait au travers de la vitre très inquiète tandis que Frank avait réussi à arrêter une voiture._

 _Mon regard se faisait trouble mais je vis tout de même que Frank avait réussi à convaincre le conducteur de nous prendre tous les trois._

 _Will me transporta donc dans l'autre véhicule et se blottit contre moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même mais j'entendais encore des bruits se répercutant, comme un écho._

 __Il va survivre ?, entendais-je prononcer Hazel._

 __Je ne sais pas, dit Will d'une voix que je ne lui reconnaissait pas._

 _J'avais tellement envie de leur crier que je me sentais légèrement mieux mais il m'était impossible de bouger. Et en plus ce n'était même pas vrai. La seule chose que mon corps ressentait était un froid mordant ainsi que la douce chaleur que me procurait Will. Si lointaine..._

 _Je le suppliait de m'aider, je ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur plus longtemps. Mais tout ce que je réussissais à émettre fut un faible grognement. Charmant._

 __N'essaie pas de parler Nico. Contente toi de bouger tes pieds et tes mains pour les réchauffer, me conseilla Will._

 _Plus facile à dire qu'a faire ! Chaque mouvements me faisaient mal. Néanmoins, je fis ce qu'il me disait. Après tout, c'était lui le docteur, pas moi._

 _Peu à peu, le froid et la douleur laissèrent place à une agréable tiédeur et mes muscles se détendirent. J'ai arrêté de trembler quand une main douce se posa sur mon front._

 _A ce moment, je voulais rester dans ses bras pour toujours. Jamais avec Percy, je n'avais ressentis un tel sentiment de confort. Je sentis enfin mes jambes puis tout le reste de mon corps. Mes yeux restèrent fermé pour ne pas troubler la magie du moment. J'étais sur les genoux de Will qui m'enlaçait fermement. Son souffle chaud me caressait le cou et je me surpris à vouloir qu'il pose ses lèvres sur moi._

 __Tu te sens mieux ?, chuchota Will après quelque temps._

 _J'ouvris enfin les yeux et remarqua que l'on me regardait. Quand je dit « on » je parlais bien sûre d'Hazel et Frank qui étaient serré à côté de nous._

 __Oui, croassais-je. Merci._

 _Je tenta de me dégager mais Will me retint et me laissa s'adosser à lui._

 __Je ne veux pas que mon cher ami ne retombe en hypothermie, ordonna Will. Tu va donc rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la gare. C'est les ordres du docteur._

 _Je comprenait très bien son stratagème. Il avait trouvé cette excuse pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de nos compagnons et ainsi continuer à me faire un câlin. Je l'en remercia car, moi aussi, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger._

 _Mes sentiments envers Will Solace avaient radicalement changés depuis notre fuite. Je me sentais à présent enfin capable d'aimer à nouveau et cela réconforta grandement mon cœur. Will était mon sauveur mais pourtant, il fut aussi mon ennemi au tout début._

 _J'aurai du lui faire confiance plus tôt, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les gens. Pour moi, ils étaient tous plus ou moins des ennemis potentiels._

 _Mais maintenant, en entendant sa voix et sentant ses gestes, je n'eus plus aucun doute. Il m'aimait vraiment. Des papillons se formèrent dans mon ventre en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour moi. Il était à présent un fugitif, sans lieu où aller et ayant abandonné sa petite vie confortable._

 _Et en pensant de cette façon à lui, je me surpris à l'aimer à mon tour._

* * *

 _XXI._

 _Nous étions enfin arrivé sur le quai de la gare, attendant notre train en direction de Venise, puis de Rome. Frank a remercié le couple nous ayant emmené en offrant un peu de nourriture car elle commençait à se faire rare. Puis, la voiture est partie nous laissant attendre notre prochain moyen de locomotion._

 _Je n'avais plus froid à présent mais la douce chaleur de Will commençait déjà à me manquer. Il me donnait de temps en temps quelques regards discrets mais à chaque fois, je détournais la tête, gêné._

 _Je ne possédais pas comme habitude de me laisser prendre dans les bras d'une telle façon. J'ai toujours été rebuté par les contacts physiques. Mais je sentais qu'avec Will tout était différents. Il avait comme bousculé toute logique et toute habitude en moi._

 _C'était le même sentiment qu'avec Percy, mais en plus intense bizarrement. De l'amour._

 __Le train arrive !, nous informa Frank en revenant, avec nos tickets en main. Je nous ai pris une cabine fermée pour qu'on soit tranquilles._

 _Ouf ! J'avais eu peur qu'il se ramenait avec des places bon marché au risque de se retrouver entassé dans un wagon remplis de monde ! Il remonta à ce moment un peu dans mon estime._

 _Nous entrâmes dans notre wagon et nous assîmes dans la cabine qui nous était assignée. Nous étions en fin d'après midi et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Cependant, je n'étais pas vraiment fatigué après ma sieste dans les bras de Will. Frank et sa femme étaient assis en face moi et Will et une petite table nous séparais._

 _Nous nous sommes donc mis à discuter dès que le contrôleur fut parti. Je n'ai jamais été très bavard. Je me contentais simplement d'écouter la conversation. Cependant, Hazel avait vraiment envie de faire ma connaissance car elle me posa beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne répondais que par de courtes phrases._

 __Et pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé déporté là-bas ?, demanda Hazel._

 _Merde…je devais vraiment lui dire_ ça _?! J'ai toujours eu peur de la réactions des gens quand je leur avouait mon attirance pour les hommes. Mais selon Will je devais lui faire confiance non ?_

 __Je…j'étais caporal de l'armée italienne et euh…je suis homosexuel aussi, hésitais-je._

 _Sa réaction ne me surpris même pas ! Elle se crispa et s'accrocha au bras de son mari. Elle évita de croiser mon regard et émit un « oh …» déçu._

 _Non mais qu'est ce que je croyais ? Qu'elle me jetterais des fleurs ? Qu'elle me dirait « Ce n'est rien tu parais quand même être une bonne personne » ? Eh bien non ! Elle était comme tous les autres de toute façon._

 _Will vint à ma rescousse en lui expliquant :_

 __Nico n'est pas contagieux Haz' ! Il est même très gentil, tu n'a pas à le juger de cette manière._

 _Après avoir dit cela, il me secoua légèrement l'épaule pour lui signifier quoi…que je n'étais pas dangereux ? Je ne mords pas non plus…_

 _Mais sa tentative a échoué._

 _Au lieu d'être rassurée, Hazel retenait son souffle et se blottit encore plus sur Frank. Elle avait peur ça se voyait. Un long silence s'installa._

 _Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place avec eux. J'essayais de ne pas faire attention aux regards de cette fille en regardant le paysage défiler devant moi. Au fond je me maudissais d'être ce que j'étais. Une véritable anomalie. Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux en pensant à ma nature et à mes cicatrices._

 _Si Will ne les avaient pas vues, je n'aurai sûrement pas repensé à l'un de mes pires moments dans ma vie. Si ce n'est le pire de tous. Je ne me sentais pas de taille à en parler, je n'étais pas assez courageux. Je m'effondrerai sûrement en pleurs si je tentais de me confier à qui que ce soit._

 _N'y tenant plus, je me leva et, sans un regard aux autres, dis d'une voix faible :_

 __Je vais prendre l'air à l'arrière._

 _Will me regarda, compatissant. Il remarquait très bien que j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment. Aussi, il ne me retins pas._

 __Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, la nuit tombe. Et tien, prend cette couverture, tu risque d'attraper froid, me dit-il en me tendant le grand bout de tissus._

 _Je lui fit un regard emplit de gratitude et me dirigea vers l'arrière du train. Une fois avoir refermé la porte derrière moi, je m'affala contre le mur du train en serrant la couverture autours de moi._

 _J'observais une fois de plus le paysage. Le vent soufflait sur mon visage. J'aurai bien aimé que tous mes souvenirs douloureux s'envolent avec lui, mais ils étaient coincé dans ma tête à tout jamais. Inscrits comme le matricule tatoué à mon poignet._

 _Pour une fois, je laissais mes souvenirs m'envahir. J'ai rarement laissé libre cours à mes émotions, surtout quand c'était de la tristesse. Et de la détresse._

 _Car oui, j'avais besoin d'aide. Désespérément besoin d'aide. De réconfort surtout. Et ce réconfort, il me semblait que je l'avait trouvé en la personne de Will Solace._

 _Rien que son nom évoquait le soleil à mon goût. Ses mains, tels les rayons de l'astre lumineux, carreraient ma peau fine de manière très douce et contrôlée pour me réchauffer. C'était complètement différent de Percy Jackson qui, lui, m'évoquait plus une mer déchaînée. Ses mouvements étaient parfois brusques et imprévisibles._

 _J'ai toujours laissé croire à mes amis que j'étais un homme fort et invincible. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme une personne faible ralentie par ses sentiments. Et c'était pourtant l'image que je me donnait. Contenir mes émotions était trop difficile pour moi. On m'a brisé tellement de fois. J'ai cependant réussi à me reconstruire mais, à chaque fois, ma coquille devenait de plus en plus fragile._

 _Je ne savais pas comment Will avait réussis à la briser pour entrer dans mon cœur. Mais je l'en remerciait. J'avais tellement besoin d'une personne sur qui compter vraiment après la visite du Shark._

 _En ce moment même, je voulais être en présence de Will. Mais les regards d'Hazel me mettaient vraiment trop mal à l'aise. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir qu'elle ait peur. Après tout, elle a été éduqué comme tout le monde. Sans aucune ouverture d'esprit._

 _Et cela m'attristait beaucoup. Je voyais très bien qu'elle avait un cœur pur et était serviable. J'aimerai tellement changer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa manière de penser…_

 _Le soleil était à présent couché. Pourtant, je ne m'étais pas encore décidé à les rejoindre. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas…peut être espérais-je quelque chose ? Comme la venue d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus ?_

 _Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, réalisant mon rêve en dévoilant Will Solace._

 _Seul._

* * *

 **Ça y est c'est officiel : vous me détestez maintenant.**

 **Je n'aurai pas du m'arrêter à là mais que voulez vous ?! J'adore vous faire attendre avec cette fanfic ! Ça doit être tellement rageant pour vous en sachant que je connais la suite !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews sur ce chapitre et vous dis à jeudi pour la suite ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12 : Ciel étoilé

_**" Chapitre 12 : Ciel étoilé "**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Euh...je crois que vous avez le droit de me lyncher pour ce retard. C'est juste que j'avais énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, moi qui ne suis pas du tout d'un naturel romantique (SPOILER !). J'ai du me reprendre à plusieurs fois car je ne trouvais pas mes mots (seuls les dieux savent à quel point c'est énervant !)**

 **Je vais peut être aussi ralentir le rythme de mes parutions de chapitre. Ce sera donc un par semaine. Mais j'essaierai de faire en sorte qu'ils soient de meilleure qualité et avec un peu plus de mots ;-) Vous n'êtes donc pas perdants sur ce point !**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire un GRAND merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et aux très bons conseils reçus ! Alors merci à Cymopolee, LittleHelo, Litche, Ame-no-Shini et au Gentil Zombie (t'es sure que tu ne va pas me bouffer le cerveau ? ^^) pour vos commentaires !**

 **Aller, je vous laisse avec cette suite qui m'a donné tant de soucis de rédaction ! (les fangirls vont comprendre...et les fanboys si il y en a !)**

* * *

XXII.

Une fois que Nico fut parti, Will siffla à Hazel :

_Tu n'aurais pas pus garder ta réaction pour toi ?! Regarde dans quel état tu l'a mis, il n'ose même plus te regarder !

_Je suis désolé, se défendit la jeune fille, C'est juste qu'il n'est pas normal du tout ! On ne sais pas quelle influence il peut avoir, ni si il est à craindre !

Will se décida à ne pas lâcher le morceau avec elle. Elle n'avait pas à juger les gens de cette manière, et en plus, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Lui-même était très mal placé pour penser cela car il faut rappeler qu'il était officier S.S. Mais il voulait défendre Nico.

_Et si soudainement je me mettais à aimer un homme ? Me regarderais tu de cette façon ? Vas-tu me craindre ou me prendre pour un fou ?

_Tu sais très bien que tu ne vas jamais aimer d'homme Will ! Tous cela n'a aucun sens ! Mais si tu devenais un monstre comme lui, alors je ne pourrai probablement pas l'accepter. Ce serait pure folie de penser des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les mariages homosexuels n'existent pas ! C'est juste pas normal !

_Après, intervint Frank, il serait mieux pour nous tous d'ignorer ce garçon. Il ne va pas nous faire de mal si on ne l'embête pas. On va juste le ramener chez lui en Italie, puis nous partirons chacun de notre côté.

_Je n'abandonnerais pas mon ami, Frank. Jamais.

Sur ces mots, la discussions était close. Décidément, les opinions ne changeraient pas de sitôt. Il comprenait pourquoi Nico s'était éclipsé. La pression était trop inconfortable.

Il se demandait vraiment de quoi pouvait-il penser en ce moment même. Probablement à ses amis ou à son passé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Nico di Angelo pensant à lui de toute manière.

Will avait d'ailleurs fort apprécié ce petit câlin dans la voiture. Lui qui avait chaud à n'importe quelle situation, la fraîcheur que dégageait Nico était plus qu'agréable. Elle était…enivrante ? Oui cela devait être le mot juste.

Il mourrait d'envie de recommencer à l'enlacer mais ne pouvait pas se permettre au vu des regards de ses deux amis. Il ne souhaitait pas leur faire de la peine.

Il attendit que le soleil se couchait pour aller voir l'état de Nico. Will avait peur qu'il ne retombe une fois de plus en hypothermie, surtout qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier. Mais c'était principalement son absence devenue trop longue qui le manquait.

_Excusez moi mais je vais voir comment se porte Nico. Son absence commence à m'inquiéter, dit Will le plus franchement possible.

Ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance et laissèrent Will se diriger vers le dernier wagon, celui entreposant la nourriture et différents outils. Il poussa la dernière porte menant à un petit balcon.

Les rails défilaient devant lui. Puis il tourna la tête vers la petite forme recroquevillée dans sa couverture contre le mur du wagon. Nico le regardait, une expression d'étonnement pure peinte sur son visage.

Will lui sourit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude, puis s'assit à côté de lui, à une distance respectable. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait pleuré. Cela l'attristait beaucoup car il ne voulait pas que Nico exprime sa tristesse seul assis dans son coin. Cela ne pouvait pas l'aider, il devait s'ouvrir un peu.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux.

Will décida de le briser en disant :

_Tu te sens mieux ?

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Il avait une fois de plus ce regard vague mélancolique.

_Tu sais…j'ai parlé à Hazel pour-

_Je ne lui en veux pas, le coupa Nico.

Will ne pu réprimer qu'un « ah… » compréhensif. Là il était vraiment perdu. Jamais il n'avait parlé en tête à tête avec lui dans un lieu sécurisé. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le froisser en disant des choses trop personnelles.

Puis il eu une idée.

_Tu veux qu'on joue à un jeu sympa ?

_Quoi comme sorte de « jeu sympa » ?, demanda Nico avec un éclair de panique dans ses yeux en se crispant.

Non…il n'avait quand même pas pensé à… _ça_ ?! Will était-il un si mauvais orateur ? Quoique l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplut…non mais à quoi pensait-il à la fin ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de penser à des choses aussi sales !

_Non c'est pas ce que tu crois, se rattrapa Will. C'est un jeu que je faisait avec ma mère. Le jeu des questions. Chacun en pose une à son tour et il faut répondre le plus franchement possible. Mais après si l'idée ne te plais pas…

_Si. Cela me parait plus correct que ce à quoi je pensais, répliqua-t-il en rougissant. Je commence ?

Will acquiesça, content de sa petite victoire.

_Que penses-tu de moi ?

Aïe. Will s'était pourtant préparé à cette question mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il avait pourtant tout préparé et tout planifié ! Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il décida de laisser parler son cœur. Car, après tout, il n'avait pas tellement besoin d'un beau discourt pour dire à quel point il l'aimait.

_Au début, je t'ai pris pour un prisonnier comme les autres. Mais, au fur et à mesure que je pensais à toi, je me suis dit que tu étais vraiment une personne spéciale. Il ne m'a fallut pas longtemps pour voir que j'aimais tout de toi. Tes yeux, tes courbes, tes lèvres, mais surtout ta personnalité. Je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant une personne aussi dévouée pour une cause et aussi juste que toi. Ton courage n'a d'égal que ta résignation. Tu as du caractère te permettant de tout affronter et de franchir tous les obstacles devant toi. Mais pourtant, je discerne bien ta sensibilité et ta fragilité à l'intérieur de ton cœur de pierre brisé tant de fois. Pour moi, tu es un vrai héros Nico.

Qu'allait-il penser de sa réponse ? En était-il satisfait ? Will avait tout misé sur ce coup. Il était certain qu'il allait lui faire de l'effet.

Et il avait raison ! Nico avait des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Des larmes de bonheur. Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder et donc, Will profita de cela pour prendre discrètement sa main.

Au contact, Nico le regarda dans les yeux et dit en murmurant :

_Merci Will… Je me sentait tellement …, commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. A toi de me poser une question maintenant. Tout ce que tu veux.

Will n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la question qu'il allait lui poser…mais il décida cependant de lui dire :

_Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais, si tu le fait, sache que j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_Tu veux savoir pour mes cicatrices c'est ça ? Et ce cadeau…en vaut-il la peine ?, demanda Nico les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Will opina de la tête, confiant. C'était après tout le meilleur qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il y avait pensé depuis tellement longtemps !

_Très bien, accepta Nico. Mais sache que je risque de verser des larmes. C'est une chose dont j'ai parlé uniquement avec ce salopard de Percy.

_Je suis là pour te réconforter. Je t'écoute.

Puis il commença son récit. Un de ses plus grand secret fut enfin dévoilé.

_J'étais à l'époque en pleine relation avec Percy. Tout se passait pour le mieux entre nous. Jason et Léo venaient à peine de savoir que j'étais en couple avec lui. Ils ont été très compréhensif à mon plus grand étonnement.

Mais je sentais que je ne pouvais pas le cacher à mon père plus longtemps. J'ai donc décidé de tout lui avouer. Je pressentais pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il fallait bien que je lui dise. C'était ma seule famille après tout.

Je suis donc allé en tête à tête dans son bureau, et lui ai tout raconté. Il l'a horriblement mal pris. Et…et là il s'est mis à me traiter d'ordure, de fou. Il disait que je n'étais pas digne d'être son fils et que je méritais de mourir dans une ruelle comme ma sœur Bianca.

Pendant qu'il me traitais, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas si différent des autres. Mais là, il a prit sa baillonnette. Et il m'a battu. C'est lui qui à créé ces longues balafres à mon dos. Il m'a jeté au sol et s'est acharné sur moi avec la lame du fusil.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, quand il a fini de répandre mon sang à terre, il a appelé un de ses soldats pour me mettre dehors et m'envoyer dans un asile. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Il m'a aussi enlevé mon grade de caporal, ce que je n'ai dit à personne.

Heureusement, j'y suis resté peu de temps car Percy m'a sorti d'ici. N'ayant plus aucun lieu où aller à Venise, je me suis mis à vivre à Rome et ais créé un petit groupe de résistants. On était environ vingt et avions eu peu de pertes jusqu'à présent. Percy lui-même ne savait pas que j'étais dégradé. Il avait lui aussi du « travail à la marine » soit disant, il ne préoccupait donc pas trop de mes activités.

Et donc, pendant qu'il travaillait, j'ai géré du mieux que je pouvais mon groupe. Il y avait des personnes exceptionnelles telles que les frères Alatir, Ethan, Silena, Nyssa… mais je m'égare.

La personne qui nous accueillait Percy et moi se nommait Gleeson Hedge, et il fut comme un père pour moi. Il nous louait un petit appartements confortable. Évidement, je ne lui ai pas révélé mon secret. J'avais compris la leçon.

Voilà…je crois que c'est tout Will. Tu sais enfin pourquoi je suis si renfermé et…nostalgique. J'aurai tellement voulu retourner à l'époque où Bianca était encore en vie…mais tout cela est du passé, finit-il la voix tremblante.

Nico finit son récit et cacha son visage sur ses genoux pour pleurer en silence.

Will était paralysé. Une boule se forma dans son estomac en pensant à tout le mal que son propre paternel lui a fait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce puisse être Hadès qui ai fait cela.

Si il avait été à sa place, jamais il ne se serait repris pour continuer son éternel combat contre le nazisme. Il aurait sans doute voulu se suicider pour oublier toute cette douleur.

Voyant que Nico pleurait encore, le jeune officier prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour l'enlacer. Étonnamment, celui-ci ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, il posa sa tête sur son torse et mouilla sa chemise de ses larmes chaudes.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position. Nico avait réussit à se calmer et Will caressait ses cheveux. Les deux garçons ne dirent aucun mots pour ne pas troubler ce silence confortable.

Le ciel était dégagé et laissait transparaître une multitude d'étoiles. Aucune lumière extérieure n'était là pour polluer la voûte céleste qui ressemblait à une mer remplie de perles brillantes. Par moments, Will vit passer un trait de lumière blanche au hasard dans les étoiles.

_Tu ne fais pas de vœux ?, demanda soudain Nico, sortit de son chagrin.

_Il est déjà réalisé, affirma Will en chuchotant. C'est toi mon souhait.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Will sentit que Nico rougissait. Il se cala plus confortablement sur Will en nouant ses bras autour de son coup.

Will, profitant de cet instant, prit Nico par la taille et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

_C'est aussi mon vœu, murmura Nico les yeux encore un peu rouges.

Une multitude de papillons gigotaient dans son ventre. Son cœur battait la chamade si fort que Nico devait sûrement le comparer à un bombardement frénétique.

Puis, Will se lança, se disant que c'était un moment exceptionnel pour lui offrir son plus beau présent.

Il approcha le visage de Nico vers lui et lui offrit un baiser chaste en fermant les yeux. Il sentit durant la première seconde le corps de Nico se raidir puis, il se détendit rapidement et intensifia le baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient enivrantes. Elles avaient un léger goût de café et une douceur semblable à du velours.

Enfin ce moment était arrivé. Nico di Angelo l'aimait, et ce fut la plus belle victoire de sa vie. Il avait accomplis avec succès des missions quasiment impossibles pour son pays mais rien de comparable à ce défi herculéen.

Il comptait à présent profiter de tout ces moments de solitude pour continuer la danse se déroulant dans leurs bouches.

Ils se séparèrent bientôt, à bout de souffle et souriant comme jamais. Les yeux de Nico pétillaient à présent de bonheur comme si, rien de toutes ces horreurs ne s'étaient déroulées. Ce fut un vrai moment de paradis pour Will, de voir son compagnon aussi détendu et heureux.

_Ti amo Will, souffla-t-il en recommençant à mordiller les lèvres du jeune officier.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua doucement Will entre deux baisers.

Une fois ce moment de magie passé, les deux garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer dans le train. En effet, une tempête de neige commençait à se faire ressentir.

Will passa donc la porte menant au wagon entreposant les vivres et autres éléments utiles. Nico se dirigeait déjà vers la prochaine porte menant aux cabines mais Will le retint par l'épaule.

_Attends. Est-ce que je peux…les voir ?, demanda-t-il.

Nico hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur une caisse en bois et d'enlever sa chemise pour lui exposer son dos.

Will parcourra, hésitant, les longues lignes blanches se profilant du bas de son coup jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. Nico frissonnait à chaque nouveaux contacts mais se laissa faire.

_C'est monstrueux, lâcha enfin Will.

_C'est mon père, répondit Nico avec une voix mêlant haine et tristesse.

_Tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser, dit Will en laissant parcourir ses mains sur son plexus, mais je peux te les faire disparaître dans ton cœur.

_Tu y arriveras, lui assura Nico, soudain amusé par la situation. Uniquement si tu restes avec moi encore un peu.

Will sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Il l'embrassa au coup tout en le collant contre lui. A ce moment, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Nico laissa échapper un soupir d'aise ce qui accentua les envies de Will.

Il plaqua donc le dos de son compagnon contre le dessus de la caisse et lui mordilla le coup avec plus de ferveur. Il sentit des mains glacées monter tout le long de son dos le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Mais tout cela ne dura qu'un instant. Déjà ils entendaient des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Des sueurs froides envahirent le corps de Will. Ils devaient se cacher à tout prix !

Nico attrapa à la hâte sa chemise et entraîna Will derrière un amas de caisses juste assez grand pour qu'ils se cachent derrière sans se faire remarquer.

Will remercia en silence la réactivité surnaturelle de son petit ami qui avait réussi à dénicher une cachette en moins de dix secondes

Toute trace de plaisir avait disparue du regard de Nico. Il ne restait plus que la petite marque violacée apparaissant à son coup comme preuve mais qui fut vite cachée par le col de son vêtement.

Les pas se firent entendre, plus retentissant que jamais. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à l'affût prêt à passer à l'attaque si il le fallait.

Le plancher grinçait et le raclement d'une caisse de bois se fit soudain entendre. Will se dit que ce devait sûrement être un homme travaillant dans le train, sinon il n'aurait pas fouillé dans une des boites comportant des conserves pour préparer à manger. Puis, les bruits s'effacèrent.

Ils attendirent tout de même quelques minutes avant de décider enfin à sortir.

_Allons rejoindre les autres, déclara Nico, encore rougissant en ajustant un peu mieux sa chemise, ils doivent se faire du souci.

Will ne répliqua pas et se dit que s'était sans doute une sage décision. Il suivit donc son amant vers leur cabine. Ceux-ci furent accueillis timidement par leurs deux amis.

Heureusement qu'ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire dans le wagon d'à côté, pensa Will.

Ils se devaient à présent d'être prudent. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas faire de la peine à ses meilleurs amis, qui le considéraient maintenant comme un membre de leur famille.

* * *

 **Alooooors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec ce chapitre ! J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires et vous dis...A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !**

 **Nous retrouverons une fois de plus nos copains Jason et Léo, qui sont arrivé à la ville quasi dévastée qu'est Dunkerque ! Au programme, rencontre avec Andrew et un certain Luke...**


	13. Chapter 13 : Un médecin personnel

**_"Chapitre 13 : Un médecin personnel "_**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Ça** **y est je suis enfin de retour après plus d'un mois sans nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que mes chers lecteurs/lectrices vont bien car moi j'ai la patate ! (bon je déprime quand même un peu avec l'arrivée de la rentrée mais bon...) J'ai passé de superbes vacances et j'espère que vous êtes dans le même cas que moi ! ^^**

 **J'ai enfin achevé ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres voire même plus ! (mais bon faut pas que je rêve de trop...) N'ayant plus de bêta lecteur, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que les fautes soient bannies mais je suis jamais à l'abris !**

 **Merci encore pour vos review et PM trop coool ! Merci d'avoir repéré la p'tite faute (de frappe okay !?) du prologue La Gravite selon Luthon ! Au passage je surkiffe tes fics ! C'est pour quand la suite de SG ? ;-) Merci aussi à Cinnam qui a pris le temps de me lire et à Pommii qui m'a mis en favoris !**

 **Voili Voilou ! Chapitre en cours de chargement...ACTION ! *tousse* *tousse***

* * *

XXIII.

La camionnette récemment réparée par Héphaïstos filait à présent dans les rues vides de Dunkerque. Jason et Léo, assis à l'avant, observaient le mélange de ruines et de bâtiments encore debout avec effrois.

Thalia et Grover, eux, discutaient avec animation en compagnie du bricoleur. Celui-ci les avaient guidé jusqu'à la ville par toutes sortes de petits chemin, évitant ainsi les douanes germaniques.

_Dirigez vous vers ce bois, c'est là bas qu'habite Andrew, énonça Héphaïstos.

Léo, qui avait le volant, fit ce qu'il dit et détourna son chemin pour se rendre en bordure de la ville.

Ils roulèrent donc sur une petite route boueuse au travers de la minuscule forêt pour ainsi faire face à un imposant manoir.

La bâtisse d'anciennes briques comportait trois étages ainsi que de hautes fenêtres. L'ombre imposante du manoir se profilait sur une petite cour abordant une luxuriante fontaine, où une jeune fille était assise.

Léo, à la vue de la demoiselle, eu le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude. Elle était coiffée d'une longue tresse châtain et d'une robe de soie blanche. En s'approchant plus, on pouvait y voir des yeux couleur noisettes ainsi que de discrètes tâches de rousseur.

Il gara la voiture à environ dix mètres d'elle et sortit en toute hâte. La jeune femme fut surprise de rencontrer un Léo rougissant et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais elle ne fut en aucun cas impressionnée et continua son activité, à savoir créer une couronnes de fleurs.

_Bonjour jeune demoiselle, dit Léo d'un air qui se voulait enjôleur (Mais en vrai il passait juste pour un gros pervers ! ^^).

_Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle froidement. Je suis occupée là. Et que faites vous sur la propriété d'Hermès ?

Hermès ? C'était qui encore ce type avec un prénom ultra cliché ? se demanda Jason. Décidément c'était tous des fous dans le coin…

_On veut juste voir Andrew Foaly Mademoiselle, lui informa Jason avec courtoisie.

_Oui bah il est pas là. Il est avec Luke en mission.

Très bien…à croire que cette fille ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange, pensèrent les deux garçons. De toute façon, elle ne paraissait pas tellement vive d'esprit.

Cependant, Thalia intervint avec sa brutalité toujours aussi présente :

_Peux tu au moins accueillir des invités au lieux de créer un truc inutile ? De toute façon nous comptons nous joindre à vous.

La jeune fille cessa immédiatement son activité face à la menace cinglante et les regarda avec plus de méfiance.

_Vous devez en parler à Hermès. Cela ne me concerne pas…je ne vous connais même pas en plus !

_Je suis Léo Valdez le plus beau mécano du monde ma p'tite Dame !, déclara Léo de façon théâtrale presque grotesque.

_Calypso, répondit elle de façon ennuyé.

Et là, Jason éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable ! Pourquoi tous les gens qu'ils rencontraient avaient-ils des prénoms en rapport avec la mythologie ?! C'était peut être des noms de code ou des pseudonymes…

Après cette pensée, il redevint plus sérieux et s'enquit de présenter tout le monde…sauf bien sûre Héphaïstos qui venait de sortir de la camionnette.

Quand la jeune femme vit le vieux bricoleur, elle hurla de joie et se jeta dans ses bras.

_Bonjour Calypso ! Andrew est bientôt rentré ?

_Oui ! Il ne vont pas tarder ! Venez tous, je vais vous préparer un thé ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt que vous étiez ami avec Héphaïstos !

Léo afficha une expression hagarde et bredouilla des paroles inintelligibles.

Jason était très amusé par l'attitude étrange de son ami…cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vu sa future femme Piper. Elle avait la peau bronzée parfaitement et des cheveux rebelles de couleur brune décoré par une splendide plume bleu qu'elle avait trouvé en voyage. La couleur de ses yeux était indiscernable. Tantôt ils paraissaient verts, tantôt noisette et tantôt violets selon la lumière.

Il l'a rencontré pendant qu'il se promenait dans un parc et depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bien sûr son poste à l'armée de l'air et se retrouve déporté.

Ils entrèrent tous dans un grand salon, laissant Jason seul dans ses pensées et Léo hypnotisé par la belle Calypso. Grover quand à lui, ne pensait qu'a manger pour essayer de calmer les vertiges dues aux nombreuses bières belges ingérés. Il attendit donc avec impatience le thé et quand celui-ci vint, il s'empiffra de petits gâteaux sans en proposer aux autres sous les expressions étonnées de toute l'assemblée.

_D'où venez vous ?, dit Calypso avec curiosité.

_D'Auschwitz, en Pologne, répondit Thalia durement, car elle n'avait pas encore encaissé l'attitude première que cette femme.

_Wouah ! Vous êtes partis en voyage ! La Pologne est vraiment un beau pays ! Les gens là-bas sont charmant ! Par contre je ne connais pas cette ville…c'est bien ?

Thalia faillis s'étouffer devant toute la naïveté de cette Calypso. Celle-ci croyait vraiment qu'ils feraient du tourisme dans un territoire occupé par les nazis ?!

_Pas tellement…disons que c'est juste un camp où les nazis nous entassent par millier dans des baraquements pour qu'on fasse du travail forcé et qu'on meurt dans des chambres à gaz…

_Ils vous ont vraiment fait ça ?, demanda une voix inconnue venant de derrière elle.

Son interlocuteur était un grand homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et une longue balafre balayant son visage de son œil jusqu'à sa joue. Mais il était néanmoins très séduisant aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Remarquant son air intrigué, le nouveau venu se présenta :

_Je suis Luke Castellan, fils d'Hermès, le propriétaire du manoir.

_Luke !, s'enthousiasma Héphaïstos, Où est ton père ?

_Il est là son père !, dit un homme du même age de le bricoleur.

Le-dis Hermès, était grand et mince avec des cheveux noirs cachés sous une casquette. Il portait un uniforme de postier mais Thalia supposa que c'était une couverture pour ne pas paraître suspect face aux allemands.

Héphaïstos enlaça le propriétaire amicalement.

_Les amis, voici Hermès, ou Andrew c'est comme vous voulez !

Mais c'était quoi leur problème avec les faux prénoms ?! Ok c'était bien pour ne pas se faire connaître de la Gestapo mais ça commençait vraiment à échauffer le cerveau de Thalia ! Elle croyait vraiment qu'Andrew et Hermès étaient deux personnes distinctes.

_Vous êtes de nouvelles recrues pour tenter de traverser la Manche ?, demanda Hermès/Andrew/le propriétaire/le postier/le résistant.

_Exactement, confirma Jason. Nous avons des informations capitales à donner à l'Angleterre concernant les méfaits nazis en Pologne.

_Très bien alors vous êtes les bienvenus ! Je vous assignerais donc des chambres ici-même et nous effectuerons quelques missions pour récupérer des vivres.

Léo, qui n'avait pas effacé Calypso de ses pensées sauta de joie à l'idée de rester ici avec la jeune femme. Il allait tout faire pour conquérir son cœur, quitte à utiliser les grands moyens ! A savoir… il ne savait pas en fait…qui aurait pu le prévenir à un coup de foudre alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir ?

Tout le monde entama ainsi une discussion animée où les jeunes gens racontèrent leurs aventures sous le regard médusé de leurs hôtes.

* * *

XXIV.

 _A peine étais-je de retour avec Will et assis que le dîner fut servi. J'aurais bien voulu rester encore un peu de temps à l'arrière avec mon amoureux mais je ne voulais surtout pas attirer les foudres de Frank et Hazel qui étaient déjà forts méfiant à mon égard._

 _Moi et Will savions que la discrétion était de rigueur dans ce genre de relation malheureusement interdite. Néanmoins j'étais certain que le secret ne durera pas longtemps avant que nos deux équipiers le découvrent. Frank me parait parfois naïf mais en réalité, il pouvait être d'une étonnante vivacité d'esprit tout comme sa compagne Hazel._

 _L'odeur de la soupe venant d'être servie titilla mes narines et chassa mes sombres pensées. Je ne savais pas depuis quand j'avais pris un réel repas chaud mais mon estomac criait famine._

 _La seule nourriture m'ayant tenue en vie était la sorte de purée froide sans goût ni nutriments servie au camp et les quelques quignons de pain donnés par Will, à l'époque encore où je lui vouait une haine profonde._

 _J'empiffrais donc le potage, retrouvant enfin des sensations que je croyais avoir perdu. La soupe, quoiqu'un peu salée à mon goût, était délicieuse. J'étirais donc un sourire, serein de ne plus avoir cette atroce douleur à mon estomac trop serré et m'adossa à la banquette du train._

 _Pourtant, Will me regarda, inquiet. D'un coup d'œil, je lui demandai la raison de son expression soucieuse._

 __Tu ne finis pas ton bol ?, me demanda-t-il._

 _Il restait les trois quart de ma nourriture et pourtant, je n'avais plus faim du tout. Une gorgée de plus et j'en serai probablement malade._

 __Je n'ai plus faim , lui expliquais-je, je n'arrive pas à finir._

 _Son visage se contracta pour former une mine encore plus inquiète que la précédente. Puis il se détendit et me dit d'un ton ferme :_

 __Tu dois TOUT manger di Angelo. Je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes tes forces._

 __Mais je ne peux pas Will ! Mon ventre risque d'exploser !_

 _Sans prévenir, il glissa sa main chaude sous ma chemise et se mit à palper mon ventre. Une vive chaleur submergea mon visage, m'informant que je devais sans doute être aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre._

 _Je me risquais un coup d'œil vers Hazel et Frank assis en face de nous. Frank semblait fasciné par le fond de son bol et sa femme regardait dehors en agitant sa main devant son visage, signe qu'elle était gênée. Cependant ils ne dirent rien._

 _Will retira sa main trop tôt à mon goût et une vague de froid m'envahit directement. Pourquoi les bonnes choses avaient-elles une fin si brutale ?_

 __Tu dois te forcer à manger plus si tu ne veux pas mourir de malnutrition Nico, m'informa-t-il de manière doctorale. Ton estomac a trop rétrécit et tu ne peux donc pas récupérer toutes tes forces._

 __Très bien… docteur Solace, lui dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de manger encore un peu._

 _J'ai ainsi réussis à boire presque la moité de ma nourriture grâce aux précieuses recommandations de mon officier reconvertit en docteur._

 _A peine ais-je déposé ma cuillère que je m'endormis, le ventre plus que remplis._

* * *

 _Les lueurs de l'aube se firent entrevoir entre mes paupières. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et ai ainsi pus constater que le poids que je sentais sur mon épaule depuis un certain temps était la tête de mon bien aimé Will Solace._

 _Je sentis que sa respiration était régulière, m'informant ainsi qu'il dormait encore. Un léger sourire planait sur son visage enfantin, le faisant devenir incroyablement mignon, presque angélique. Même dans le sommeil, ce garçon était irrésistible._

 _Une mèche blonde barrait son visage et je m'enquis de la dégager en le caressant tendrement._

 __Que fais tu ?, lâcha une voix grave que je reconnaissais._

 _Frank Zhang._

 _Et mince ! Depuis tout ce temps il m'observait ! Mon cœur s'accéléra en recherchant une réponse crédible à ce qu'il venait de voir._

 _Je rencontrais enfin ses yeux marrons et vis que c'était peine perdue pour mon excuse._

 _Il me fixait avec un profond dégoût et m'ordonna de m'éloigner de Will. Je déposai donc la tête de mon amant sur le dossier de la banquette et attendis ce que l'officier devant moi allait me dire. Même si de toute façon, je me doutais de ses futures paroles._

 _Il me dicta d'aller en dehors de la cabine avec lui et m'emmena au wagon même où Will et moi nous étions caché la veille. J'obtempérais sans un mot de un pour ne pas réveiller Will et Hazel, et de deux car je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire._

 _D'un coup, Frank me plaqua brusquement contre le mur du wagon et mit son bras musclé sur mon coup pour que je ne puisse pas me dégager._

 __Je connais ton petit jeux salopard, souffla Frank, sa bouche presque collée à mon oreille. Si jamais je te revois faire ce genre de choses à mon meilleur ami, je peux te jurer que je t'explorerai la tête._

 _Ses mots me poignardèrent. Je tentais de garder un air confiant, pour essayer de ne pas paraître chétif, même si il faisait presque deux têtes de plus que moi._

 _Jamais je n'aurai imaginé Frank aussi protecteur envers son amis et aussi…agressif dans ses mots. En vérité, il me faisait plutôt penser à un énorme ours en peluche._

 __Primo, si tu veux qu'on s'entende, traite moi comme ton égal, même si je suis censé être supérieur à toi. Car rappelle toi, je suis caporal de l'armée de terre italienne, lui mentis-je pour essayer de l'impressionner. Secundo, ce que j'ai fais à Will était par pure camaraderie, alors si tu critiques mes gestes, saches qu'ils sont uniquement amicaux. Et enfin, si il te prend d'insinuer quoique ce soit entre moi et Will eh bien tu te trompes sur toute la ligne._

 _A voir son expression, je sentis que je l'avait déconcerté. J'avoue ne pas avoir fait le malin en le menaçant implicitement alors que j'avais la gorge comprimée contre son bras. Mais il n'était pas à l'origine d'un tempérament méchant donc je pouvais lui parler de cette façon. Enfin c'était ce que je m'étais dis…_

 _Il enleva enfin son bras et me toisa. Je ne baissais pas le regard pour lui signifier que je ne me laisserai pas faire face à lui. Après une longue minute, il quitta la pièce en soupirant._

 _J'attendis un peu puis repris ma place dans le train. Will était réveillé et me regardait de façon interrogative. J'ai croisé brièvement son regard en lui faisant un sourire du coin des lèvres puis me suis mis à observer par la vitre._

 _Le paysage m'était familier. J'étais enfin arrivé dans ma patrie, l'Italie. Une boule d'anxiété se forma dans ma gorge en observant la campagne vénitienne. Nous étions arrivé à destination, Venise. J'avais enfin en vue la personne que je devais rencontrer._

 _Je tentais de contrôler ma respiration mais mes mains crispées trahirent mon anxiété. Cette ville m'avait fait tant souffrir… Bianca et ma mère y étaient morte et mon père m'avait abandonné. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface au moment où le train s'arrêta enfin pour se retrouver en pleine ville._

 _Nous descendîmes tous et j'entraînais mes compagnons dans une multitude de ruelles sinueuses. En chemin, Will m'attrapa le bras. Je fis instinctivement un geste de recul._

 __Euh… bonjour Nico, me dit-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi. Dis moi… On aimerait savoir où tu nous emmènes. Cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'on te suis sans comprendre._

 _Je me suis crispé mais lui ai répondu :_

 __Il faut que je règle des comptes avec quelqu'un. Je veux des explications sur un sujet précis et il n'y a que cette personne qui peux me les donner._

 _Je le savais… cette réponse paraissait assez énigmatique. Le problème était que je ne pouvais pas lui dire tout de suite avant d'être arrivé car Will m'aurait sûrement retenu d'y aller. C'était trop dangereux pour moi. Et lui dans le pire des cas._

 _Nous étions enfin arrivé devant une grande maison d'un noir comme de l'onyx. Une lourde porte en chêne nous faisait face. C'était enfin le moment de le rencontrer, après plus de deux ans d'absence de nouvelles. Je frappa lourdement à la porte._

 _Quand le bruit du verrou se fit entendre, je pris une grande inspiration._

 _Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit._

 _Un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'années se présenta devant nous. Il avait les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours bien taillée. Il portait un costume élégant, noir lui aussi où une chaîne et une montre en or contrastait parfaitement. Sa peau était pâle, signe qu'il travaillait dans son bureau depuis un certain temps._

 _Mais le plus terrible dans tout cela étaient ses yeux. D'un noir intense, prêt à vous engloutir au moindre faux pas, ils semblaient scruter votre âme pour y déceler vos secrets les plus sombres._

 _Et ces yeux étaient rivés sur moi._

 _Les deux seuls mots que j'ai pus lâcher furent :_

 __Bonjour… Père._

* * *

 **...Quoi ? Il fallait bien que je vous refasse le coup du suspens non ?! Ça m'a manqué de ne plus vous faire ça ! hihihi ! *insérer ici un émoji diable***

 **Rendez vous donc la semaine prochaine pour connaître la réaction de notre cher Hadès !**

 **Ciaoooo !**

 ***part en laissant un petit panier pour recueillir les commentaires de ses adorables lecteurs ;-P ***


	14. Chapter 14 : Tentative de pardon

**_"Chapitre 14 : Tentative de pardon"_**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici donc la suite avant la terrible et cruelle rentrée des classes ! (pitié tuez moi...) Comme je présume tous les auteurs du site, il sera plus compliqué de poster les chapitres en temps et en heure ! (surtout quand on est en lycée privé et autoritaire dans l'atroce Première S... *prend un flingue* ) Donc ne soyez pas surpris...**

 **Sinon toujours un grand merci pour les reviews !**

 **Nono: Hey t'es sérieuse ?! Je sais que je râles beaucoup mais c'est pas une raison pour être de la famille di Angelo ! (crève ma chère amie !) Sinon ton commentaires me vient droit au coeur ! :3**

 **Little-Helo t'es maso au point de me corriger !? C'est trop gentil ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plus, surtout les pdv de Nico qui sont mes préférés ! En passant ta fic est toujours aussi géniale ! ^^**

 **Evidemment** **un grand merci aussi à Cym et à tous mes autres lecteurs ! Je vous fait plein de bisous baveux ! (putain c'est dégueu en fait...)**

 **Breeeeef. Je vous laisse avec la suite et on commence avec un point de vue inédit ! TADAAAA !**

* * *

 _XV._

Dans la Grande-Maison, l'humeur générale était morose. Plus aucun signe de l'officier Solace, de l'officier Zhang et sa cuisinière, ainsi que du criminel di Angelo, qui pourtant, était censé être mort.

Un homme, assis sur son bureau, lisait les rapport des deux officiers. Il parcourait les pages scrupuleusement et les tournait rageusement, mais aucun signe de leur fuite. Et donc, aucun indice du lieu où ils ont pu aller.

Mais, l'espion aux yeux verts savait une chose. Solace et Zhang s'étaient alliés et avaient un lien avec le dangereux évadé. En lisant leurs journaux respectif, il remarquait ainsi que certains moments de leurs journées n'étaient pas cités. C'était une excellente preuve pour connaître les moments de contact avec Nico di Angelo.

Et si ils étaient partis avec le despote, alors le Shark savait où ils allaient. Le jeune espion appela donc ses deux meilleurs alliés, le Général en chef Lawrence, ainsi que son officier préféré, Octave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois étaient réunis autour d'une grande table en chêne massif.

_Je sais comment les retrouver, annonça le Shark.

_Où sont-ils Monsieur Jackson ?, demanda Bryce Lawrence. Il faut éliminer cette pourriture pour le grand bien du Reich à tout prix !

_Patience mon amis. Il ne faut pas se précipiter. Je compte partir en filature avec ma femme là-bas. Une fois avoir repéré les lieux et trouvé nos cibles, je vous contacterai pour que vous venez avec l'artillerie qu'il faut. Je soupçonne depuis un certain temps le caporal Nico di Angelo de commander un groupe de résistants dans l'enceinte de la ville.

_Mais… Monsieur Jackson… quelle est cette ville ? Est-elle en territoire allié ?, demanda Octave.

_Oui. Le dirigeant du pays nous laissera passer. Nous nous rendrons à Rome, la ville éternelle, fit le Shark avec un sourire carnassier, bientôt imité par ses deux amis.

Tous étaient prêts à en découdre pour cette traîtrise, le Shark en premier.

_Préparez moi une nouvelle voiture !, ordonna l'espion à ses hommes. Tu seras bientôt à moi Nico… et je te ferai souffrir.

La partie était lancée. Qui trouvera qui en premier ? Percy Jackson était impatient de le savoir. Il connaissait le potentiel de son jeune ennemi. La chasse à l'homme sera difficile, mais une chose était sûre : l'un d'eux allait perdre la vie.

* * *

 _XXVI._

 __Tu… tu n'étais pas mort toi ?_

 _Tels furent les premiers mots que Père m'a dit après plusieurs années d'absence. Mais, le pire dans tout cela était la pointe de déception dans sa voix. Alors comme ça il aurait préféré que je sois mort ? Cela a mis un coup à mon moral mais je n'avais aucune intention de fléchir !_

 _Tout ce que je voulais, c'était savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il réagit de cette façon quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il directement envoyé dans un asile sans que je puisses dire deux mots ? Pourquoi n'avais-je plus ma place dans notre famille brisée ?_

 _Très vite, la déception de Père laissa place au dégoût. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs…_

 _Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais je la bloqua avec mon pied. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle._

 __S'il vous plaît Père, je souhaite juste vous parler._

 __Je ne prend pas de rendez vous avec les fous. Au revoir._

 _Et là, il ferma la porte en la claquant._

 _Une vive colère m'envahis. Mon sang bouillonna même de rage à l'idée que mon propre paternel puisse m'ignorer et m'oublier de cette manière !_

 __T-ton père… tu es venu ici pour voir ton père…, compris Will, blanchâtre._

 __Il fallait que je le vois… au moins pour savoir si il va bien et… pour qu'il puisse répondre à mes questions._

 __Réessaies, me dit Hazel d'une voix douce._

 _Cela me réconfortais un peu qu'elle m'adressait la parole. C'était un signe qu'elle faisait des efforts. Après tout, elle avait des choses à se faire pardonner vis-à-vis de moi._

 _J'exécutais_ _cependant son conseil en frappant de toutes mes forces à la porte. Il FALLAIT que j'entre ! J'étais même près à défoncer cette fichue porte si elle ne daignait pas s'ouvrir ne serait-ce de quelques centimètres !_

 _Mais deux mains fermes stoppa net mes gesticulations inutiles et me retournèrent face à Will._

 __Calme toi, m'ordonna-t-il durement._

 _Comment se calmer alors qu'on se faisait rejeter encore par son père ?! Très simple, il suffisait de se fondre dans le regard bienveillant de Will Solace alias le plus bel homme du monde._

 _Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant les différentes nuances de bleu dans ses yeux magnifiques. Vers ses pupilles, ils étaient cyan et plus on s'éloignait d'elles, plus sa rétine devenait bleue comme un ciel d'été. C'était juste envoûtant, à tel point que ma colère se calma immédiatement._

 _Il me lâcha enfin et me dicta posément :_

 __Râler ne sert qu'à accentuer les problèmes di Angelo. Cependant je suis certain que ton père est derrière cette porte a attendre que tu lui parles._

 __Mais-, tentais-je pour le contredire._

 __ .râ . D'accord ? Je sais bien que tu es d'un caractère impulsif mais essaye de faire un effort. Parle lui. Nous allons nous éloigner pour ne rien entendre._

 _Il avait sans doute raison… je devais éviter de me laisser emporter, surtout dans une situation aussi délicate. Le seul problème était que je ne savais pas quoi dire à mon père. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi._

 _Aussitôt mes équipiers partis, je tentais de raconter du mieux que je pus toute mon histoire, depuis ce jour funeste où il m'a abandonné aux médecins de l'asile sans évidement mentionner ma relation honteuse avec Will._

 _Je lui ai conté les douloureuses expériences des médecins, ma dépression quand j'ai crus à la mort de Percy, le groupe de résistants que j'ai créé à Rome, ma déportation à Auschwitz, ma soit-disant exécution, l'arrivée de Jason et Léo au camp, la rébellion que j'ai organisé, mon interrogatoire avec ce traître que j'ai aimé, ma fuite, et enfin, mon affaiblissement autant physique que moral._

 _J'ai ainsi déversé toute ma colère et toute ma rancœur contre ceux m'ayant maltraité durant tous ce temps. Aucune larme de tristesse ne coula. J'en avais déjà trop versés dans mes moments de solitude._

 __Je suis venu ici avec mes amis, finis-je, le poing et la tête appuyé sur la porte d'entrée. On a besoin d'un peu de repos et je souhaites avoir des réponses à mes questions._

 _Nous avons attendu plusieurs minutes avant que Père nous ouvrit. Son regard avait changé. Il m'observa avec stupéfaction mêlé à une légère crainte. Il hésita un instant avant de nous permettre d'entrer en grommelant dans sa barbe._

 _Le salon n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours ces canapés en cuir d'un brun chaleureux, ce petit poste de radio posé bancalement sur la table basse nappé d'un drap rouge, ce secrétaire en bois abîmé par nos trois chien noirs, ces photos de Mère et Bianca posant sur un petit pont dans divers cadres muraux et la vitrine de fossiles et minéraux de Père dans un coins de la pièce._

 _La seule différence que j'ai trouvé était dans la décoration des étagères. Une multitude de fleurs en tout genre pendaient aux murs à la place des babioles de porcelaine de Mère. Elles étaient toutes de couleurs chatoyantes, ce qui était étrange avec le goût prononcé d'Hadès pour les couleurs sobres._

 _Mais je ne fis aucun commentaires. Il s'était sans doute passé beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Père depuis mon départ. Il s'était sans doute trouvé une nouvelle femme à ma plus grande déception. Comment pouvait-il abandonner et oublier ma défunte Mère de cette manière ?!_

 _Mes doutes furent confirmés quand une grande femme mince entra dans la pièce. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs coiffé d'un bandeau à motif fleuris. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette et son nez et son menton étaient fin et bien ciselés. Si l'on ne faisait pas attention à son tablier sale de jardinière, cette femme était d'une grande beauté._

 _Même si j'éprouvais une grande colère contre Père, je me comporta avec courtoisie avec elle. Mais au moment où j'allais prendre sa main pour l'embrasser, mon père siffla :_

 __Ne t'avises pas de la toucher Nico. Et assis toi calmement. Nous avons à discuter._

 _Quand Hadès disait ce genre de choses, il fallait s'attendre a une intense discussion avec lui se terminant habituellement pas un coup de pied vers la sortie. Et je savais de quoi je parlais, j'en ai déjà eu l'expérience._

 _Je fis néanmoins ce qu'il m'ordonnait et nous nous assîmes tous dans le petit salon, Will a mes côtés sur le canapé._

 _Père sortis des gants noirs dans sa poche et les mis. Ce furent les mêmes gants qui tenaient sa baïonnette et qui m'ont tailladé farouchement la chair il y a de cela deux années. Ma respiration s'accentua quand je remarqua enfin, dans un coin de la pièce, sa terrible arme._

 __Bien…, commença Hadès, Je te présente tous d'abord ma femme Perséphone… ta belle mère._

 __Enchanté Madame, lui dis-je d'une voix devenue soudainement anxieuse._

 _Le visage de cette femme était devenus blanchâtre à mon grand étonnement._

 __Tu…Tu es Nico n'est ce pas ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

 _J'acquiesçais, un peu surpris qu'elle connaisse mon nom étant donné que Père voulait m'oublier. Sa main tremblotait légèrement et elle sortit du salon en toute hâte pour retourner dans le jardin._

 _Nous étions maintenant tous face à mon père, un des meilleurs Chef de toute l'histoire de notre pays qui, debout devant nous, nous dominait de toute sa hauteur._

 __Nico, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… ces informations sont elles véridiques ?, commença-t-il._

 __Oui Monsieur. J'ai réellement observé et vécus tout cela._

 __Très bien… je vais donc en informer le quartier général alors. Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir et que tu ne m'a pas dite : Es-tu encore malade ?_

 _Malade ? Ah oui…_ ça…

 __Non Monsieur, lui mentis-je, les médecins ainsi que mes expériences personnelles m'ont soignés. Je suis à présent attiré par les femmes._

 _Après ce mensonge, Hadès soupira de soulagement._

 _Je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir mentis mais cela était nécessaire. La vérité était à deux doigts de traverser mes lèvres mais je m'abstins._

 _Mes coéquipiers me regardèrent pendant un instant avec incrédulité mais, comprenant soudain la situation, ne lâchèrent aucun commentaire et firent comme-ci les mots que j'avais prononcé étaient véridiques._

 _Cependant, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, Hadès retira ses gants noirs et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Jamais il n'avait démontré la moindre trace d'affection à mon égard. Aussi mon cœur loupa un battement tellement ma surprise était immense._

 __Pardonne moi mon fils. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses vivre un tel calvaire. Mais, grâce à toi et à tes précieuses informations, nous avons une chance de dénoncer et renverser le territoire du cruel despote mâchouillant imperceptiblement nos frontières Nord._

 _Je fus gonflé de fierté. Mon père avait reconnus mes actes comme importants ! C'était presque inimaginable étant donné qu'Hadès n'était pas féru de compliments._

 _Mais mon bonheur ne dura qu'un instant. Dans ma joie, j'avais prononcé des mots que je regretterais sûrement bien vite._

 __Père je… je suis tellement fière d'avoir contribué à informer le pays ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu puisses enfin m'accepter malgré mes différences !_

 __Tes différences dis-tu ?, releva Hadès en s'écartant de moi._

 __Oui j-…, je blanchis directement après avoir réalisé mes mots._

 _Je sus que Père a dut comprendre exactement la même chose que moi au vu de la tête qu'il me faisait. Il remit en silence ses gants. Tout le monde dans la pièce se crispa. Le salon devint oppressent tout à coup. Je fus prit d'une intense envie de me réfugier dans un trou de souris ou bien de fuir comme un dératé._

 __Tu n'est pas guéris, me dicta-t-il d'une voix calme mais respirant la colère. Comment oses-tu me mentir de la sorte Nico di Angelo ?_

 __Je-_

 __Ne dit pas un mot avant que je t'ordonne de le faire !, hurla-t-il. Vas dans mon bureau._

 _Je ne protesta pas. Dans cet état, Hadès était capable de générer toutes les horreurs que l'Homme était capable de créer. J'en ai la preuve gravée le long de mon dos._

 _Avec un dernier regard à mes coéquipiers, j'entrai dans le bureau sombre de Père. Tellement sombre que même les Enfers pouvaient difficilement rivaliser._

 _Hadès referma la porte derrière moi. Nous étions à présent que deux et personne ne pouvait venir si la situation dégénérait._

 _Personne n'était en mesure de m'aider alors que mon père avait son affreuse baïonnette entre ses mains._

* * *

XXVII.

Will était pétrifié. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne inspirant une telle puissance et une telle conviction. Durant toute la durée de l'entretient dans le salon, il se tenait droit comme un I de peur de commettre un geste inapproprié.

Aussi quand Nico eut son mensonge démasqué par son père, Will eut tout à coup peur pour sa propre vie. Il s'en voulait un peu de penser à lui en premier alors que Nico risquait de connaître bien pire.

Le père et son fils entrèrent en silence dans un bureau obscur. Will quand à lui attendit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Perséphone entra dans le salon, toujours des outils de jardinage en main. Will vit qu'elle le toisait lui ainsi que ses deux amis. Contre toute attente, elle leurs fit un sourire chaleureux en leur proposant d'un ton doux :

_Voulez vous un peu de thé et le boire sur la terrasse ?

Frank et Hazel se regardèrent et opinèrent de concert la tête. Will quand à lui avait l'estomac tellement noué par l'angoisse qu'il déclina la bienveillante proposition de cette femme.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens et leur hôtesse s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la pièce, Perséphone se retourna.

_Vous ne venez pas avec nous jeune homme ?, demanda-t-elle.

_Je vous remercie Madame mais je décline votre gentille proposition. Je préfère attendre mon ami ici si jamais il a un problème.

Will décida de ne pas s'éterniser sur le-dit problème qu'il risque d'avoir. En fait, il attendait sur ce canapé devenu glacial uniquement pour veiller à ce que la situation dans le bureau ne déborde pas. Tous son corps était raidis et frissonnait au moindre bruit.

Si jamais il sentait que la situation était instable entre son petit ami et son père, alors il interviendrait. Son but n'était pas de faire du mal à Hadès, mais plutôt de le ramener à la raison. Il préférait de loin la diplomatie à la guerre. Will n'avait jamais aimé faire couler du sang, il était fort pacifiste malgré son ancienne profession.

De plus, l'ex-officier était fort curieux. Il aimerait bien savoir quelle était la discussion que pouvait entretenir Nico et Hadès.

La soif de savoir étant plus forte que sa raison, le jeune homme se surprit à se lever pour coller une oreille à la porte. Il pouvait ainsi entendre distinctement les voix se répercutant dans la petite pièce.

_...me dire qui c'est ?, lança sèchement Hadès.

_Je ne veux pas Père. Qui sait à par Dieux ce que tu comptes lui faire ?

_Je te préviens Nico… si tu ne répond pas à mes questions… vois tu ce que j'ai à la main ? Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir de nouveau.

Will ne pouvait pas les voir mais il imaginait très bien Nico trembler légèrement à la vue de… de quoi ?

Il jeta un œil contre le mur. Plus de fusil.

Le jeune homme sentis une désagréable sensation de froid le long de son échine. Il colla à nouveau l'oreille contre la porte.

_Vous n'oserais pas… pas de nouveau…, fit le plus jeune d'une voix anxieuse.

_Si. Je suis capable de tout mon _fils,_ déclara Hadès en crachant le dernier mot. Si tu souhaites éviter cela, dis moi un nom. Un seul ! Celui de ton amant.

Un long silence se fit dans le bureau. Will avait le pressentiment que Nico allait craquer et délivrer son nom à son Père.

_J…Je l'aime trop pour vous le dire. Père écoutez moi. Vous ne pouvez pas me changer. Même avec tous les traitements possibles, même en me droguant aux médicaments, même en me faisant subir un nombre indénombrable de tortures je resterais ce que je suis ! Peut importe si l'on me considère comme une anomalie ! Peut importe que vous me battiez ! Mais sachez une chose Hadès. Une chose. Je suis heureux avec cette personne. N'est ce pas ce que vous aviez toujours voulus ? Un fils heureux ? N'aimeriez vous pas un jours revoir cette étincelle dans mes yeux comme à l'époque où Mère et Bianca étaient encore en vie ? Vous ne me forcerai jamais à changer d'avis sur mes sentiments ! Même si je suis condamné par leurs faute ! Alors allez y qu'attendez vous ? Faites vous plaisir et lacérez moi ! Mais tout cela sera inutile.

Will était estomaqué par ces paroles. Jamais Nico ne s'était révolté contre son père d'une telle manière. Avec tous ces mots entendus, le jeune homme fut pris d'envie de l'enlacer tellement il était émus. Nico avait enfin accepté sa différence. Aux yeux mêmes de son Père.

Plus aucune voix ne se dégagèrent du bureau. Hadès devait être profondément choqué par ce qu'avait annoncé Nico. Will se dit que c'était le bon moment pour enfin annoncer son entrée dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte après y avoir frappé quelques coups.

Will découvrit le garçon le plus jeune toiser son propre père d'un air farouche en croisant les bras. Hadès quand à lui avait abaissé sa baïonnette et digérait les informations en baissant les yeux.

Quand enfin, Nico se rendit compte de la présence de Will, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_Tu…Tu m'as entendu ?, demanda Nico soudain tout blême.

_Oui. Et c'était magnifique !, s'écria Will en l'enlaçant sans prévenir.

Dans sa surprise, Nico hoqueta et se raidis. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Will posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentait que Nico voulait s'échapper de son emprise. Aussi, Will resserra un peu plus ses bras sur lui.

Will avait fais cela sans réfléchir. Il était tellement heureux que son amant ai enfin réussi à s'accepter qu'il n'avait même pas pensé aux conséquences de son geste. La présence d'Hadès s'était complètement effacé de son esprit pour mieux savourer ce moment avec Nico.

Bien vite, Nico cessa de se débattre. Au contraire, il noua ses bras autour du coup de Will pour mieux se rapprocher. Will en profita pour caresser les courbes de son dos sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus rien n'existait à par Nico et Will. Plus de guerre, plus de regards en biais. Juste eux deux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nico ouvrit doucement la bouche de façon à inviter Will dans un baiser plus passionné. L'ex-officier accepta l'offre sans attendre et bientôt, une danse qu'il n'oubliera jamais s'effectua.

Will fut agréablement surprit de voir que Nico embrassait si bien. Il était prêt à rester de cette façon avec lui pour le reste de sa vie si le souffle ne lui manquait pas. Il fut le premier à s'éloigner de lui en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Nico était à bout de souffle lui aussi, mais souriant comme jamais.

_T'es dingue de faire ça ici, reprocha Nico en lui souriant. Mon père est là.

Alors, la réalité revint.

Will se tourna vers Hadès qui les observait complètement hagard. Dans son hébétude il avait laissé tomber son fusil.

Le voyant ainsi, Nico s'avança vers lui et le toisa avec un air de défis peint sur son visage.

_J'aimerais maintenant que vous répondiez à mes questions Père.

_Je t'écoutes, dit Hadès d'une voix que Will ne lui reconnaissait pas.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé dans cet asile sans que je puisse dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot ? Pourquoi n'avais-je plus ma place dans la famille ?

Hadès reprit ses esprit et lui répondit d'un ton calme :

_J'avais honte. Mais je ne souhaitais pas te tuer. Je ne voulais pas que les nazis le sachent.

A cette phrase il jeta un œil indiscret à Will.

_J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur ce qu'ils risquaient de te faire, continua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas de ça. La meilleure solution qui se proposait à moi était de te cacher en t'envoyant dans cet asile.

_Avez vous une explication pour m'avoir battu alors ?, demanda Nico durement.

_Non. Je me suis emporté à la nouvelle. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un fils comme toi. Je serai renvoyé de mon poste si d'autres le savait. Alors j'ai fais ce qu'il devait être fait et je me suis débarrassé de toi. Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu reviendrais comme ça. Mais d'une certaine manière j'en suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi.

_Vous êtes égoïste. J'ai vécu tellement d'atrocités à cause de vous !

Cette fois-ci, il bouillonnait de rage.

_Ne soit pas rancunier Nico. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenus, sache le. Je ne changerai de fils pour rien au monde. Même si je n'approuve pas vraiment tes relations avec les hommes, je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'être heureux.

Will vit Nico flancher. Sans doute s'était-il préparé à se battre. Mais là, son père était fier de lui et voulait son bonheur !

_Vous… vous ne m'empêcherais pas d'être avec Will ?, dit-il doucement comme si il n'y croyait pas.

_Certainement pas. Je t'encourage même à l'aimer si c'est ce que tu souhaites. J'ai bien vu que tu ne pouvais pas changer. Et ton cher officier à l'air d'être une personne honnête, contrairement à cet autre là… Percy Jackson.

_Merci, Père, dit Nico les larmes aux yeux.

Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son père n'était pas une si mauvaise personne après tout. Il avait juste eu peur pour son fils.

Hadès fit ensuite une chose qui le déconcerta grandement. Il s'approcha de son fils et l'enlaça paternellement. Sans mauvais jeux de mots, Nico paraissait être aux anges à en conclure par son sourire et ses larmes de joies.

Enfin la famille di Angelo était réunie, heureuse.

A la demande des deux jeunes hommes, Hadès leur promis de ne rien dire aux autre au sujet de leur relation. Leur hôte les invita même à passer une nuit ou deux chez lui pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer sereinement.

Et ainsi, selon Will, renouer les liens avec son fils perdu de vue depuis si longtemps.

* * *

 **Et Voilàààà ! Ça vous a plu ? Ce chapitre-ci était un peu plus long que les autres du fait de son importance ! (3 800 mots pour les curieux)**

 **Je suis vraiment pressé de voir vos impressions dans les commentaires ! Selon vous Hazel et Frank vont-ils le découvrir ?**

 **Au programme du prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Jason, Léo et ses acolytes pour... vous verrez !**

 **Ciao et bonne rentrée à tous ! *va se chercher une corde et un tabouret***


	15. Chapter 15 : Rêves et espoirs

_**"Chapitre 15 : Rêves et espoirs"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **bon bon bon...désolé pour ce mois sans nouvelles ! C'est juste que la rentrée a un peu plombé mon moral et que j'ai sombré dans une période de flemme intense...**

 **Mais je suis de retour (à la vie !) ! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous !**

 **Ah et une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire... J'ai changée la couverture et ai mis à la place un dessin que j'ai fais ! De plus j'ai entretenue mon Tumblr par pas mal d'autres Fanarts (dont du Solangelo bien sûre ! On change pas une équipe qui gagne ! ^^) n'hésitez donc pas à y faire un tour si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! (#Pub )**

 **Doooonc, au niveau de l'histoire, ce chapitre-ci sera plus léger et bon enfant (#expression de vieux) des deux côtés. Il y a eu pas mal de tension dans les chapitres précédents alors j'ai décidé d'alléger (comme de la crème !) l'atmosphère !**

 **Profitez bien de ce chapitre !**

* * *

XXVIII.

Jason et Léo étaient tout deux assis sur un petit rocher au sommet d'une butte comportant un grand chêne. En face, une petite prairie ainsi que le manoir et le bois au loin se faisaient apercevoir.

Avec l'autorisation d'Hermès, le propriétaire du domaine, ils ont pu créer une petite sépulture en la mémoire de leur ami Nico même si il n'y avait aucune dépouille à enterrer. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il était advenu. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont jugés qu'il était à présent mort de la main des nazis. Ce qui était le plus évident à leurs yeux.

Léo avait les yeux rouges de tristesses et Jason faisait de son mieux pour garder la tête haute et ne pas perdre de vue ses objectifs.

La perte de Nico était un poids lourd sur la conscience des deux jeunes gens. C'était leur ami le plus proche après tout. Ensembles ils formaient un trio soudé et invincible.

Ils comptaient donc faire honneur à leur ami en faisant en sorte que sa prétendue mort ne serve pas à rien. C'était une des raisons principales pour lesquelles Jason, Léo et leurs acolytes comptaient se rendre en Angleterre : pas juste pour fournir quelques informations certes capitales pour l'avenir de la guerre. Non. Pour Nico. Ils lui devaient bien cela après tout.

Léo sanglotait toujours. Aussi, Jason décida de relâcher l'atmosphère de tristesse qui s'était créée en taquinant son co-pilote :

_Et sinon… elle te plais la petite Calypso non ?

Léo vira au rouge tomate en trois secondes.

_Pourquoi tu me demande ça man ?, répliqua-t-il, toute expression mélancolique disparue.

_Oh arrête de faire ton innocent Léo !, dit Jason en ricanant, je sais bien que tu as craqué pour cette demoiselle ! Ça se voit comme les tâches d'huile sur ta chemise !

Jason vit ainsi qu'il avait effacé sa tristesse et décida de continuer sur sa lancée :

_Tu devrais lui parler tu sais. Elle parait méfiante mais ce n'est pas dit qu'elle ne succombera pas à ton charme ravageur !

_Et depuis quand Jason Grace est devenu mon coach en amour ?

_J'ai de l'expérience man ! Vas-y lance toi ! Elle jardine là bas, dit-il en la désignant au bout de la petite prairie enneigée. Et elle est seule. Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment idéal pour lui faire la cour ?

_Pffff… tu parles comme les vieux. Mouais je vais la voir et discuter avec elle.

Sur-ce, Léo se leva et se dépoussiéra le pantalon. Il demanda à son meilleur ami récemment convertit en confident si il était présentable et la seule bêtise qu'il put sortir fut :

_T'es parfait ! Aller fuis ! Va voir ta Juliette mon Roméo !

Et c'est le cœur bourré de confiance en lui que Léo descendit la petite colline pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

Mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, son estime de soit fondit comme un glaçon au soleil et il ne put exprimer qu'un stupide :

_Gah…euh…glurps…bon-…bonjour !

Calypso se retourna et lui afficha une mine complètement blasée.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux le nain de jardin ?

Les mots de Léo restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Après plusieurs essais il arriva enfin à formuler :

_J…Je peux t'aider ?

Il remarqua tout de même que la jeune femme paraissait amusé par la situation car, contre toute attente, elle accepta ses services.

_Ok… Tu n'as qu'a couper les branches de ce buisson pour le préparer au printemps.

Ainsi, elle lui tendit une lourde pince et Léo s'empressa de couper le buisson de son mieux pour satisfaire l'élue de son cœur. Après quelques minutes, Léo était bien plus détendu et décida d'engager la conversation avec elle :

_Alors euh… Tu aimes bien le jardinage ?

Quelle question idiote… bien sûre qu'elle devait apprécier ! Dès qu'il la voyait, celle-ci était occupé avec des plantes de toute sorte… et ce même en plein hiver !

_Oh oui !, répondit-elle avec enthousiaste. C'est ma passion depuis que je suis toute petite ! J'adore me salir les mains dans la terre pour donner vie a de si jolis végétaux !

_Tien c'est marrant ça ! Moi aussi j'aime bien me salir les mains pour donner vie ! Sauf que je travaille avec des machines que je soigne le plus clair de mon temps.

Léo sentit que la jeune femme s'était soudainement intéressé à lui car elle demanda avec intérêt :

_Quel est ta profession euh… Léo ?

_Je suis le mécanicien et le co-pilote de Jason Grace. J'ai d'abord travaillé en Espagne mais ai vite rejoins mon ami en Angleterre.

_Pourquoi en Angleterre ?

_Euh…il… il souhaitait rejoindre sa femme Piper.

Calypso devint soudain rêveuse.

_L'amour nous fait accomplir bien des choses. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

Léo cacha son excitation. Elle était célibataire ! Jamais il n'aurait rêvé mieux.

_Moi je cherche. Et je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie, affirma-t-il.

Calypso sembla cacher sa déception car elle détourna soudainement la tête.

_Tu en as de la chance. J'espère bien que la personne que tu aimes saura profiter de ta compagnie le mieux possible car tu parais être quelqu'un de bien, Léo Valdez. Au début, j'ai cru que tu étais uniquement le comique de service mais tu caches bien des facettes !

Était-elle jalouse ?, pensa Léo. De lui ? C'était plus que probable vu son comportement. Elle ne doutait même pas que c'était sur elle que le jeune homme avait jeté ses vues !

Tout à coup, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre vers le manoir. Léo se souvint soudain que cela devait être Thalia et Luke qui revenaient de la ville. En effet, ils étaient partis depuis la matinée pour dégoter quelques vêtements chauds et des provisions supplémentaires pour les nouveaux venus.

_Je suis tout à ton service si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour jardiner, déclara Léo de façon enjôleuse.

_Je n'y manquerai pas !, s'enthousiasma Calypso. Viens, allons voir les autres !

Ils se mirent ainsi à faire la course vers la grille d'entrée du manoir.

Au plus grand désarrois de Léo, ce fut Calypso qui gagna la partie.

Luke, ainsi que la sœur de Jason, sortirent de concert de la voiture avec de grand sacs presque remplis. Ils vinrent vers Léo et Calypso en discutant avec animation.

Thalia était vraiment de bonne humeur. Passer la matinée en «mission» avec Luke l'avait comme qui dirait revigorée. Emplie d'une énergie nouvelle, elle eu même le courage de passer « amicalement » son bras autour des épaules de son nouvel « ami ». Celui-ci ne se démit même pas et continua à discuter avec elle avec plus d'entrain.

Ce long moment passé avec Luke lui avait offert l'occasion de ressentir un sentiment tout nouveau en elle. Elle était beaucoup attirée par le grand balafré. _Vraiment_ beaucoup.

Elle qui se la jouait dure le plus clair de son temps, elle s'étonnait de vouloir être douce et sympa avec le blond. En plus, celui-ci semblait lui faire beaucoup d'avances.

Par exemple en ville, il l'avait porté sur ses épaules dans une boutique pour atteindre le rayon du haut qui contenait un superbe blouson de cuir noir. Le modèle était certes pour homme, mais disons que Thalia se fichait un peu d'être une femme. Jamais elle ne porterais de robes !

Et en plus, Luke n'avait même pas bronché quand elle voulut l'essayer ! Au contraire, il lui a même payé l'article !

Puis ils s'étaient tranquillement baladé en ville en se fondant dans les quelques piétons qui vaquaient à leurs affaires, le tout sous les yeux suspicieux des quelques soldats nazis qu'ils rencontrèrent.

Thalia n'avait même pas remarqué qu'en ce moment même, elle se trouvait dans le salon assise sur le canapé avec Luke qui lui tenait la main. La main ! La jeune femme avait ses yeux qui pétillaient, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Léo qui était affalé sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Il lui fit un sourire espiègle que Thalia ignora superbement.

Jason les rejoignirent à son tour avec Hermès, toujours en uniforme de postier, Grover, qui mangeait encore des biscuits et Héphaïstos.

_Nous avons trouvé un moyen de rejoindre les Royaumes Unis !, déclara Hermès. L'information nous viens d'Hépaïstos. Je te laisse expliquer mon ami !

_En me rendant en ville, j'ai vus un avion Stuka sur la place *****. Il paraissait avoir besoin d'être réparé mais pas de grand-chose. Je me suis dit que moi et Léo pourrions nous y rendre durant la nuit et le réparer en douce… et la nuit suivante, vous pourriez ainsi quitter le pays.

_Ça marche ! Les avions ça m'y connais ! Je suis prêt à faire cela cette nuit, intervint Léo ragaillardi.

_C'est génial, dit Jason. Mais le nombre de places est limité à deux personnes…

_Nous verrons cela en temps voulu petit frère. C'est une super idée que vous avez là ! Mais l'avion est-il gardé ?

_Absolument pas vu qu'il est hors service !, s'enjoua le vieux mécanicien.

Par miracle, ils avaient un moyen de se rendre à Londres rapidement. Mais, vu le nombre limité de place dans l'engin, tous ne pourront pas venir…

Telles furent les pensées de Jason à ce moment là.

* * *

 _XXIX._

 _L'après midi chez mon père passa vraiment vite. Pourtant, notre seule occupation était de discuter tranquillement dans le salon en écoutant distraitement la radio avec mon père et Will._

 _J'étais sans complexe à moitié assis sur les genoux de mon amoureux qui me caressait la taille machinalement sans même le remarquer._

 _Je voyais très bien que Père était un peu gêné par la proximité que j'entretenais en ce moment avec Will. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre de mes nouvelles plus en détail._

 _J'avais enfin l'impression d'être une personne normale car aucun commentaire indiscret ne fusa de la bouche d'Hadès. Il intéressait même à Will contre toute attente. Père lui posa une multitude de question sur ses anciennes fonctions de S.S._

 _Cependant je me doutait bien que ce qu'il demandait allait être utile pour son travail de Général. Hadès ne demandait jamais rien si il n'avait pas un objectif précis dans la tête._

 _Mais Will se prêta au jeu avec amusement et révéla même certains projets militaires en construction. Dont notamment la fabrique de missiles V2 ayant pour projets de détruire Londres_ _ ******_ _d'ici peu. Ou bien même certaines failles du mur de l'Atlantique ! Ainsi que le projets de création en série de tanks allant peser presque cent-quatre-vingt-dix tonnes_ _ *******_ _!_

 _Mais ce dernier projet était pas chance loin d'être aboutit._

 _Je vis avec soulagement qu'Hadès avait prit plaisir à parler avec Will. Et mon petit ami quand à lui, lui répondait avec légèreté sans aucun signe d'anxiété._

 _Quand à moi, je me contentait juste d'écouter sereinement en souriant intérieurement des discrètes caresses de Will. Je n'étais pas insensible à ce genre de petites attentions._

 __Je suis on ne peut plus enthousiasmé de rencontrer une personne telle que vous Monsieur Solace, dit Hadès en lui tendant une main amicale._

 __Appelez moi Will, Monsieur. Je suis de même heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance !, déclara Will en ôtant sa main de moi pour serrer celle de mon Père._

 __Hum…, marmonnais-je sans le vouloir._

 _Hadès me regarda interrogativement._

 __Quelque chose ne va pas Nico ?_

 __Attendez une seconde…, leurs dis-je._

 _Je dégagea la main de Will de l'emprise de celle de mon père pour la remettre à sa place initiale. A savoir sur ma taille._

 __Maintenant je vais bien, déclarais-je d'un ton sérieux._

 _Suite à ma remarque, Will pouffa de rire, bientôt suivit plus timidement par Hadès._

 _Will avait un rire clair et très contagieux. Ne pouvant plus contenir mon air sérieux à cause de lui, j'explosai de rire avec lui. J'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre une journée magique._

 _A force de ne plus avoir ris depuis longtemps, les muscles de mon visage me faisaient mal mais je ne m'en souciais gère. C'était si bon de pouvoir enfin se lâcher un peu !_

 _Le fou rire dura de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des bruits dans la pièce d'à coté. Hazel, Frank et Perséphone étaient rentrés._

 _Ils avaient passé l'après midi à profiter de la beauté de Venise. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Déjà sept heure du soir ? Le temps passait vraiment vite._

 _Avant qu'ils entrent dans le salon, je me dégageai rapidement de l'étreinte de Will pour adopter une posture plus correcte à coté de lui._

 _Hadès m'adressa un clin d'œil complice qui me déconcertera sans doute pour les trois prochaines années. Depuis quand il me faisait ce genre de trucs ?!_ **(Le pauvre il est choqué…)**

 _Je me dis que je devais lui rendre la pareille et lui fit un sourire en coin. (Faut pas qu'il rêve non plus…)_

 __Bonsoir !, clama Hazel et Frank._

 __Bonsoir !, leur retourna Will. Alors cet après midi ?_

 __C'était magnifique ! Votre ville est un vrai bijoux !, conta Hazel à l'intention des trois italiens._

 _Hadès leur fit un sourire discret. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père de bonne humeur. Cependant je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !_

 _Voyant tous le monde rentré, Perséphone décida de préparer le repas en compagnie d'Hazel. Toutes deux se rendirent donc dans la cuisine en discutant de tout et de rien telles de bonnes amies._

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard, une délicieuse odeur s'infiltra dans le salon. Je la reconnue entre toutes : Pâtes au pesto accompagné de mortadelle… Mon plat préféré !_

 _Bon c'était un peu cliché d'adorer ça pour un italien mais je m'en fichait._

 _Après avoir dévoré plus de la moitié de mon plat, nous allions enfin pouvoir nous laver et dormir. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé que Frank et Hazel iront dans la chambre de Bianca tandis que moi je dormirai avec Will. (Merci Papa !)_

 _J'attendis ainsi qu'Hazel et Frank se douchèrent avant que j'aille à mon tour dans la salle de bain. L'eau était un peu froide mais la sensation de cette eau me décrassant était enivrante. Durant ces derniers mois, nous n'avons eu que des douches très sommaires, voire même pas du tout. Pour savourer enfin cette sensation retrouvée, je prenais de longues inspirations en ne pensant à rien._

 _Une fois en pyjama, je sortis en cédant la place à Will et me rendis dans ma chambre. Celle-ci avait beaucoup changée depuis._

 _C'était devenu une chambre d'amis et à la place de mon petit lit d'enfant se tenait un immense lit deux place. Les murs anciennement bleus on été repeint en une couleur rouge sombre et la décoration rappelait un peu les pays orientaux. Commode et étagères étaient en bois décoré de façon japonaise et les lumières diffusaient une chaude lueur orangée donnant à la pièce une atmosphère tamisée et romantique._

 _En un mot : parfait._

 _Sans même attendre Will, je m'empressa de me faufiler entre les draps en lâchant un long soupir d'aise. Je me forçais à rester éveillé malgré mon irrésistible envie de tomber dans les bras de Morphée._

 _Je remarqua enfin avoir fermé mes yeux quand je sentis le matelas bouger sous le poids de mon bien-aimé. Je me retourna donc pour lui faire face et là ce que je vis… ce que je vis…_

 _Will avait décidé de dormir sans son haut de pyjama. Et mon Dieu qu'il était magnifique ! Sa peau était bronzée impeccablement, son torse musclé, ses abdominaux fort visible, ses larges épaules parsemées de fines tâches de rousseur telles des flocons de neige… un vrai corps de rêve en soit._

 _Me voyant loucher sur ses pectoraux, Will gloussa doucement et releva ma tête. Sans même me regarder, je sus que je devais être rouge cramoisis. Et pourtant cela ne me gênais pas tellement._

 _En me faisant un tendre baiser, il éteignit la lumière, s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça en me soufflant à l'oreille :_

 __Bonne nuit mon ange._

 __Bonne nuit Sunshine, lui répondis-je au moment même ou je sombrais dans le monde étrange des rêves…_

 _Et des cauchemars…_

* * *

XXX.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand un bruit réveilla Will. Il tendit l'oreille pour détecter la nature de ce son et vit qu'il provenait de Nico. Il sanglotait.

Will avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Même son sommeil lui était difficile à supporter. Il décida donc de le réveiller en douceur.

Il secoua son épaule en lui murmurant son prénom. Mais au contact de sa main, le jeune homme se crispa encore plus et laissa échapper un bref cris de terreur. «Le pauvre, songea Will, il est complètement paniqué…».

Will fit alors ce que sa mère faisait lorsque lui aussi faisait de mauvais rêves. Il posa sa main sur le front de Nico et attendit qu'il se calme.

Bientôt, la respiration saccadé de Nico se ralentit et il ouvrit ses yeux encore rouges de larmes.

_Tout va bien Nico, murmura Will en lui caressant les cheveux, je suis là tu ne risques rien.

L'ex-officier se doutait bien de la nature du cauchemar du plus jeune : il avait rêvé du camp.

Will s'approcha donc un peu plus de lui jusqu'à sentir les battements rapides de son cœur et lui souffla :

_Tu souhaites en parler ?

Nico avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et ses mains tremblaient.

_J'étais au camp et… je travaillais une fois de plus dans les carrières, expliqua-t-il au bout d'une longue minute. Mes muscles me faisaient tellement souffrir que je n'avais plus la force de tenir mon outil. J'étais accompagné de Léo et d'un homme plus grand et barbu. Lui et Léo avaient l'air de bien s'entendre… enfin je crois. Tout à coup, Percy est arrivé. Il a ordonné à Octave d'envoyer Léo et son ami au crématoire sous prétexte qu'ils parlaient trop. Quand à moi, on a décidé de rouvrir mes blessures pour me punir de mes faibles efforts. Mais ce n'était pas Percy qui me faisait ça… c'était toi.

Un rêve horrible, Will avait raison. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus dans cette histoire, c'était ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il décida donc de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put :

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve mon ange. Jamais je ne te ferai cela.

Bizarrement, Nico se crispa un peu plus et ferma les yeux.

_Jamais tu dis ? Pourtant à l'interrogatoire…

_Ne parle plus jamais de ça tu m'entends ? J'étais obligé, on m'y a forcé d'accord ?, répliqua Will en repensant brièvement à ce moment atroce.

_D'accord Will… excuse moi. C'est juste que maintenant je suis inquiet pour Léo… et qui était cet homme ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils leurs arrive quoique ce soit.

_Il est en sécurité. Tu l'as sauvé tu t'en rappelle ? En ce moment il devrait être rentré chez lui avec Jason.

Will disait cela pour rassurer Nico mais surtout pour masquer son inquiétude. Il était assailli de doutes maintenant. Léo et Jason étaient-ils encore en vie ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à eux mais il voyait bien qu'ils étaient chers aux yeux de son petit ami.

Nico acquiesça à sa remarque et s'enquit de l'enlacer, en entrelaçant ses jambes avec les siennes, ce qui surpris grandement Will. Jamais il n'osait prendre une telle initiative.

Will replia donc ses bras sur Nico et pu ainsi sentir le cœur de son amoureux battre plus régulièrement.

La discussion était close. Aucun des deux ne voulait reparler du passé, ce qui était compréhensible.

Nico se rendormit le premier, suivit peut après par Will.

Le reste se leur nuit mouvementée se déroula ainsi sans encombre jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

 **Le dico pour les nuls (marque déposée) :**

* Fait réel. Il y a bien eu un avion nazi de type Stuka sur la place Jean-Bart de Dunkerque. Je n'invente donc rien sur cette partie même si ce genre de chose parait tout à fait illogique.

· ** Deuxième fait réel. Les V2 étaient construit à différents endroits du Reich dont dans le Nord de la France (le Bunker d'Eperleque étant une usine conséquente… que j'ai visité lol). Ils comptaient être envoyé en 1944 sur Londres depuis La Coupole (Site visitable en France en face de l'Angleterre… j'y suis allé aussi) mais le site fut bombardé par les Alliés avant qu'il n'ait pu envoyer un seul missile. Il fut alors créé des bases de lancement portatives. (vus que la fic se passe en 1942/43, ce n'est encore qu'un projet)

· ***Le tank « Mouse » n'a jamais été construit en série. Par contre il a bien existé mais fut inutile sur le terrain car il était trop lourd et très peu maniable. Les Tigers, beaucoup plus petits et maniables (mais bien plus gros que les Shermann américains), on remplacé l'engin. Et dire que ce satané Hitler avait pour rêve d'avoir un tank de mille tonnes… raté connard ! ^^

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Malgré le temps que j'y ai mis j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, je vous conseille donc de mettre une alerte comme ça vous serez direct informé ! J'essaierai de ne pas dépasser 3 semaines sans postes.**

 **A vos reviews maintenant !**

 **Ciao ! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16 : Cadeaux et pressentiments

**_Chapitre 16 : "cadeaux et pressentiments"_**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Désolé pour l'attente j'ai tellement de travail et de trucs à faire... c'est déjà une chance que je poste aujourd'hui ! Cette suite s'annonce fort riche en émotion alors sortez vos kleenex !**

 **C'est comme d'habitude un plaisir de lire, relire et rerelire toutes vos reviews ! :') MERCI A TOUS !**

 **Bon bah... c'est partit pour la suite !**

 ***allume la caméra* ACTION LES GENS !**

* * *

 _XXXI._

 _Je déjeunais tranquillement en compagnie de mes « amis », sans un mot. Le cauchemar de cette nuit revenait sans cesse dans ma mémoire, aussi, je tentais d'y faire face. J'avais de mauvais pressentiments concernant Rome._

 _Je ne pouvais pas dire quoi mais une petite voix en moi savait qu'une chose grave se tramait. De plus, Léo et cet autre homme m'inquiétaient._

 _Il m'arrivait souvent de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Un jour dans un rêve, je me suis retrouvé dans une grande pièce humide, remplie de personnes portant un même vêtement. Jamais je n'aurai deviné jusqu'à ce moment que je serai dans une situation semblable, au camp._

 _Heureusement, mes cauchemars étaient parfois de simple sources d'inquiétude, dont rien ne se déroulait réellement._

 _Distraitement, j'observais la petite ruelle depuis la fenêtre. Quelques badaud vaquaient à leur occupations et le temps paraissait assez frais, contrairement à hier. Il me vint à l'esprit qu'il fallait nous trouver des vêtements chauds._

 _Avant qu'il parte travailler, je demanda à Hadès si il restait encore quelques affaires appartenant à notre ancienne vie. Heureusement mon père n'avait jeté aucun de mes vieux habits. Après avoir finis mon repas, je me rendis donc dans le grenier pour récupérer mes biens._

 _Il était toujours aussi sombre et poussiéreux. Par chance, je savais parfaitement bien me repérer dans tout ce capharnaüm. Je retrouva tout de suite la malle que je cherchais. Je l'ouvris donc et y découvrit toutes mes affaires. Par chance, la malle les avait parfaitement bien conservé de la poussière et des mites._

 _J'endossai donc des vêtements simples : Une chemise noire, un pantalon en toile gris foncé, une veste d'aviateur noire que je n'avais pas mise depuis bien longtemps et enfin des bottes militaires noires. Évidement, un style que j'affectionnais beaucoup._

 _En profitant de l'occasion, je chipa une veste trois quart beige pour Will et une brune trois fois trop grande sur moi pour Frank. Hazel avait elle aussi eu le droit à un bon manteau. Je lui ai trouvé une ancienne veste en daim blanche et garnie d'une fourrure soyeuse sur la capuche. Une véritable merveille ayant appartenu à Mère._

 _Je descendis donc enfin avec mes trouvailles. En entrant dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était encore installé, Hazel ouvrit de grand yeux devant le fabuleux manteau. J'avoue ne jamais avoir remarqué que ses yeux pouvaient scintiller comme de l'or quand elle était heureuse où impressionnée._

 _Le lui tendis donc avec précaution son cadeau en disant maladroitement :_

 __A ce que je saches, Noël est déjà passé, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour offrir des cadeaux. Elle appartenais à ma mère. Malheureusement, elle na plus l'occasion de la porter à nouveau._

 _J'espérais en faisant ce beau geste, qu'elle porterai un regard un peu différent sur moi. Elle se leva donc lentement de sa chaise et se mis à deux pas de moi._

 _Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle endossa son manteau, qui lui allait à la perfection. La blancheur de la fourrure faisait ressortir ses yeux dorés. Je la trouvais vraiment belle ainsi._

 _Elle me regardais, les yeux toujours pétillants et me pris la main. Je frissonna légèrement à ce brusque contact. Hazel déposa ensuite un baiser sur ma joue. Je fus ébahis. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse me faire cela alors qu'i peine quelques jours, elle n'osais même pas me parler._

 __Pardonne moi pour ma mauvaise conduite Nico, me déclara-t-elle sans me lâcher. Jamais je n'aurais réalisé que… que tu puisses être une personne aussi attentionnée et gentille. Merci… cette fourrure est sublime._

 _Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et embrassa sa main._

 __Excuses accepté princesse, lui dis-je gentiment._

 _Elle gloussa légèrement à ma remarque et dégagea ses mains pour s'empresser de s'examiner devant le miroir près du buffet. J'en profita donc pour offrir les deux manteaux à Frank et Will. Étonnamment, Frank hésita à parler. Il enfila à son tour la longue veste._

 __Merci di Angelo, dit-il enfin. Elle me serre un peu aux bras mais sinon elle me convient parfaitement. J'aime bien la couleur…_

 __Normal mon Nounours, intervint Hazel, c'est la couleur des petits ours bruns !_

 __Pardon ?!, lâchais-je après avoir entendu ce surnom ridicule._

 __Laisses tomber, s'enquit de dire Frank._

 _A mon avis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait la remarque. Je finis enfin par remarquer que Will avait de même enfilé sa veste. La couleur lui allait magnifiquement bien._

 _Frank et Hazel s'étaient un peu éloigné pour s'observer dans le miroir au fond de la pièce. Will en profita ainsi pour me souffler :_

 __Merci Nico. Et… merci pour les autres aussi. Tu nous offre tellement de choses… un toit pour la nuit, un bon repas, et ces vêtements… Malheureusement je n'ai rien à t'offrir…_

 __Je n'ai besoins de rien Will. De simples mots et ta présence me suffisent, lui dis-je doucement._

 _Bien sûre, il était gêné par tant de générosité. Mais il avait oublié qu'il m'avait offert bien plus. Ma liberté et son amour. Et cela n'avait pas de prix à mes yeux._

… _décidément je commençais à devenir un peu trop mou et romantique à mon goût ! Beurk j'avais horreur de ces histoires à l'eau de rose coulantes sous les petits cœurs et les lettres calligraphiés ! Reprends toi Nico. Tu es un homme bon sang ! Un pur mâle... ou presque._

 __Je te promet que je t'offrirai quelque chose d'inoubliable après-demain, intervint Will._

 __Comment ça ? Pourquoi après-demain ?_

 __C'est le nouvel an tête de mule ! On sera en 1943 ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

 __Disons qu'après avoir vécus des mois en Enfer, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe plus lentement, lui dis-je d'une voix faible._

 _L'atmosphère devint plus froide après ma remarque. Je m'en voulais un peu. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Will si j'ai été envoyé là bas. En plus il avait fait en sorte de me garder en vie. Sans son aide, je ne serais à ce jour qu'un tas de poussière parmi tant d'autres._

 _Je regardais à présent dans le vide en repensant à toutes ces atrocités vécues. Durant mon séjours au camp, j'ai pris l'habitude de passer mes doigts sur mon matricule lorsque j'étais anxieux. Cela voulait dire à peu près tous le temps._

 _Will interrompis mes pensées en me secouant l'épaule. Hazel et Frank me regardaient eux aussi, un peu inquiets._

 __Tous va bien. Il faut prévenir Perséphone qu'on part._

 __Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ton père ?, me questionna Hazel._

 __Non. Je lui ai laissé une lettre sur son bureau. Il faut rejoindre Rome rapidement. J'ai le sentiment que je dois m'y rendre vite._

 _Personne ne me contredit. Nous retrouvâmes donc Perséphone pour lui présenter nos adieux._

 __Ce fut un plaisir de vous recevoir !, s'exclama-t-elle à l'égard de Will, Hazel et Frank en m'ignorant totalement._

 __De même Madame, lui répondit Frank. Nous sommes désolés de partir si tôt mais cela est nécessaire._

 __Je comprend bien, nous assura Perséphone. Mon maris a laissé à votre disposition deux motos pour vous aider à rejoindre votre destination. Il estime que cela est plus sécurisant étant donné les contrôles fréquents des trains en routes pour la capitale._

 _Décidément tout était parfait. Mon père possédait beaucoup d'argent. Il était donc normal qu'il puisse nous offrir deux motos flambant neuves non ? Surtout qu'il ne risquait pas de les revoir. En effet, nous n'étions pas sûrs de revenir. Vivant surtout._

 _Nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi vers le petit garage de Père. Deux motos étincelantes aux couleurs de l'armée italienne y étaient garées. Les clés et des casques en métal et en cuir étaient pendus aux guidon._

 _J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de conduire ces engins. La seule fois que je m'en souvienne fut pour rencontrer pour la première fois Percy Jackson et l'escorter à Venise. Un souvenir devenu amer depuis peu._

 _Sans même l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, Will était toujours avec Perséphone. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il se retourna avec un dernier au revoir à Perséphone et nous rejoignis._

 _Cependant, je le vis glisser une enveloppe dans sa poche. Décidant de le questionner plus tard sur ce sujet, je m'installa sur la moto et fit vrombir le moteur._

 _Ce son dessina un petit sourire sur mon visage. J'étais vraiment impatient de sentir ce sentiment de puissance et de liberté une fois sur les routes de campagne._

 _Pendant que Frank ouvrit la porte du garage, je mis mon casque tandis que Will se glissa derrière moi et enroula ses bras sur moi. J'essayais de ne pas rougir mais ce fut compliqué._

 _Une fois la porte ouverte, Frank et Hazel se positionnèrent sur leur moto. J'accéléra brutalement et Will agrippa de plus belle à moi. Les deux motos détalèrent ainsi dans les rues de Venise en esquivant les quelques passant de sortie._

 _Bientôt, nous quatre sillonnèrent la campagne vénitienne pour se rendre à notre destination finale. Rome, la ville éternelle._

* * *

XXXII.

_Léo tu as tout ton matériel ?, demandèrent de concert Jason et Grover.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars j'ai ce qu'il faut !, répéta Léo pour la cinquième fois depuis toute la journée.

Il avait passé les dernières vingt quatre heures à regrouper tous ses outils avec Héphaïstos pour réparer l'aéronef de la place. Mais il estima normal que les autres devaient être inquiets étant donné que c'était une mission dangereuse.

Cette nuit, lui et le vieux bricoleur devaient remettre en état le Stuka qui va servir à deux d'entre eux de rejoindre les Royaumes-unis. Cela ne sera pas une mission de tout repos car à tout moment, ils pouvaient se faire prendre pas les nombreux allemands rôdant dans la ville à la nuit tombée.

Dès que le ciel s'éteindra, la mission commencera. Soit, dans moins d'une heure. Eux deux partirons seuls, accompagnés d'un des hommes d'Hermès, un certain Jake Manson, lui aussi doué pour la mécanique.

En attendant, Léo passa son temps avec Calypso. Celle-ci semblait beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie, même si elle disait toute les cinq minutes qu'il était idiot. Son humour devait sûrement être la cause de toute cette méchanceté gratuite, pensa Léo en souriant.

Personne n'était insensible à ses blagues… à part Nico mais c'était une autre histoire. Leur ancien ami ne rigolait pratiquement jamais. A part avec l'humour noir… oui… il aimait beaucoup l'humour noir…

Voyant ses pensées divaguer de son objectif (à savoir draguer Calypso), Léo remis les pieds sur terre. Ou plutôt dans la terre vus qu'il aidait la jeune femme à planter de nouvelles graines pour son potager.

_Je suis inquiète pour toi Léo, lâcha Calypso en posant son outil.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Cal' ! Je reviendrai spécialement pour toi !, s'enthousiasma le copilote.

_Pfff… espèce d'idiot.

Elle aimait vraiment le qualifier de ce mot… Le pire c'est que cela ne l'affectait même plus avec l'habitude.

_Je suis sérieux, dit Léo en prenant les mains de la jeune jardinière. J'exécuterai cette mission en pensant à toi. C'est même toi qui me donnera la force d'accomplir cette quête.

Rarement Léo ne parlais sur ce ton. Et quand il le faisait, il était sincère dans ses paroles. Il penserai à elle durant tout l'opération. Il voulait revenir pour revoir ce petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Et il voulait, même si il se ferai sûrement traiter encore une fois d'idiot, l'embrasser.

Ses paroles eurent de l'effet. La lèvre inférieure de Calypso tremblait et elle lâcha un simple :

_C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu tiens beaucoup pour moi. Tien, il te portera bonheur…

Suite à ses parole, la jeune femme attacha le minuscule collier de fleur qu'elle confectionnait depuis que Léo était là à la poche de la chemise du jeune homme.

_Toi aussi tu comptes pour moi Calypso, lui assura Léo en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

A peine après avoir sentis la douceur et le léger goût de jasmin de ses lèvres, Léo rompis le contact, aussi rouge qu'un poivron euh… rouge.

_Qu'est ce qu-, commença Calypso.

_C'est au cas où je ne reviens pas, interrompis Léo en se la jouant mélodramatique. Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir Calypso !

Sur-ce, Léo se dirigea en courant vers la camionnette où Héphaïstos attendait avec Jake. Il n'osait plus croiser le regard de la jardinière après lui avoir volé ce baiser.

Luke et son père attendaient eux aussi. Ils discutaient avec animation sur la mission du jeune homme.

_Tien ! Tu es enfin là Léo ! Je te souhaite bonne chance en ville ! Fait attention car la nuit, le brouillard monte et il est très difficile de détecter les dangers potentiels, lui recommanda Luke.

_Merci du conseil ! Ne t'inquiète pas je serai vite de retour, affirma Léo. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te dire bonne chance dans ton entreprise avec Thalia !

Suite à sa remarque, Luke rougis et fit une frappe amicale au mécanicien en marmonnant des trucs comme quoi il a été démasqué. Au fond, il l'aimait le Castellan. Même si il lui faisait un peu peur avec sa cicatrice à la Frankenstein, il l'aimait bien quand même. Il lui vint même à penser qu'ils pouvaient être de bons amis quand il reviendra de sa mission.

_On peut y aller les gars !, clama Léo.

Héphaïstos qui était au volant appuya sur l'accélérateur et se dirigea vers la place Jean-Bart de Dunkerque.

Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes. Bientôt, la place ce fit voir au travers d'une église en mauvais état, les murs traversés par les balles.

La nuit, la ville était vraiment lugubre. Les quelques lampadaires diffusaient une lumière jaunâtre et des ombres étranges se dessinaient le long des murs et du trottoir. Pour couronner le tout, une brume épaisse s'était installée. Par chance, aucun des trois résistants n'aperçurent de soldats allemands, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Au milieu de la place se dressait une grande statue à l'effigie d'un corsaire. Léo n'arriva pas à lire l'inscription mais déduisit que c'était probablement le dénommé Jean-Bart.

Puis, comme prévu, l'avion trônais au milieu de la place. C'était un petit biplan de deux places. Le genre d'avion que Léo avait pour habitude de réparer lorsqu'il travaillait encore aux Royaumes-Unis.

Pendant que Jake montait la garde autour de la place, Léo et le vieux mécanicien s'empressèrent de détecter la nature du problème de l'aéronef. Comme l'avait prédit Léo, ce ne fut qu'une simple panne de moteur. Très simple et rapide à réparer dans le cas présent.

Léo s'empressa de tourner les écrous et réparer cette panne pendant qu'Héphaïstos lui passait ses outils. N'étant pas doué pour réparer les avons, celui-ci ne put se résoudre qu'à être son assistant.

Durant toute l'opération, Léo jeta des regards inquiets derrière son dos. Même avec Jake qui montait la garde, il était anxieux. L'atmosphère sombre et silencieuse de la ville ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de malaise. A cause du brouillard, il était impossible de voir plus loin que la place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui parut des heures aux yeux de Léo, son travail fut fini. L'avion était réparé. Il avait bouché la fuite de moteur et remplacé quelques pièces. De concert, les deux hommes décidèrent de retrouver Jake partis en éclaireur pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

Mais, aucune trace de leur acolyte. Jake avait comme disparut, aspiré par le brouillard. Léo chercha dix longues minutes avant qu'un bruit sourd traversa ses oreilles.

Un cri.

Celui de Jake Manson.

Par instinct, Léo fonça vers la source de ce cris. Sans même penser aux conséquences, Léo se résolut à sauver leur allié. Il était évident qu'il avait un problème.

Au fil de ses pas, le brouillard se fit de plus en plus épais. Il sentit néanmoins Héphaïstos qui le suivait difficilement. Mais rien ne le préparais à découvrir cette scène…

Il butta tout à coup un corps mou. Celui-ci lui hurla dessus. En allemand.

Léo vit enfin la personne qu'il avait percuté. Un membre de la Gestapo, emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir et armé d'une torche et d'un pistolet.

Le cris qu'il avait entendu précédemment était le dernier qu'avait poussé Jake car, à sa plus grande stupeur, le corps de leur acolyte gisait à terre, un canif planté dans son crâne.

Le sang de Léo se glaça. Tout son corps n'osa plus bouger. A partir de ce moment là, il sut qu'il était fichu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait échoué à revenir vivant. Et, par sa faute, il avait condamné son ami Héphaïstos.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait réussi à réparer l'avion pour Jason. Et peut être qu'il ne souffrira pas et mourra de la même façon que Jake…

grave erreur.

Léo reçut un violent coup à la tête. Alors qu'il tombait à terre, le jeune homme vit son vieil ami recevoir une balle au cœur. Les derniers mots qu'il murmura avant de s'évanouir furent :

_Pardonne moi Calypso…

C'en était fini pour Léo Valdez. Il avait tout tenté, tout essayé pour ne pas se faire avoir par ces fichus allemands. Et, par ce malheureux accident, il allait perdre la vie.

* * *

XXXIII.

En voulant aider leurs amis, trois hommes furent morts cette nuit là.

Et l'un d'une façon plus douloureuse que les deux autres.

La preuve de l'exécution de cette personne ne fut visible que le lendemain à l'aube, alors qu'un corps pendait au bout d'une corde le haut de l'église.

L'unique trace de son identité, de sa vie passée, de ses sentiments et de ses espoirs futurs était ce petit collier de fleurs piétiné, tombé aux pieds de la victime.

* * *

 **Et mince les quelques lecteurs qui ne me détestaient pas jusqu'à maintenant veulent ma mort à présent ! J'suis désolé désolé désolééééé... j'avais prévue ce moment depuis longtemps en plus ! Et c'est pas fini alors ne sortez pas les couteaux !**

 **Non ! J'ai dis que j'avais pas finie ma fic ! Aïe ! Rangez vos poignards là ! AÏEEEE ! ARRÊTEZ ! MAMAN AUX SECOURS !**

 ***se sauve pour environ trois semaines, loin de tout être humain susceptible de la tuer ***


	17. Chapter 17 : Traque et désirs

**_Chapitre 17 : "Traque et désirs"_**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **"Je suis de retour**

 **et ce bien plus tôt**

 **pour vous jouer de mauvais tours**

 **et vous manger le cerveau !"**

 **(désolé je suis un peu trop en mode Halloween là... et avec la sortie des Travaux d'Apollon je ne me suis pas améliorée niveau poésie. Au contraire)**

 **Encore désolé pour ce pauvre petit Léo ! Et merci des commentaires rageux et tristounets !**

 **Ce chapitre-ci sera pour vous bandes de yaoistes ! Je tiens donc à prévenir les plus jeune dans la deuxième partie du chapitre car... bref vous verrez !**

* * *

XXXIV.

Percy Jackson conduisait à toute allure sous le ciel de fin d'après-midi vers Venise, certain qu'il rattraperait les fugitifs tôt où tard. Il n'avait pas traîné à trouver une voiture et à appeler sa femme Annabeth pour se lancer à leur poursuite.

Son épouse était une grande femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris d'orage. Elle était d'une grande intelligence, ce qui faisait d'elle l'espionne la plus remarquable du pays.

Percy savait que jamais il n'arriverait à sa hauteur. Il était plus à l'aise sur le terrain qu'à imaginer des plans. Et pourtant il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait pas si mal dans cette affaire-ci étant donné que Nico n'avait plus de secrets pour lui…

Il pouvait prédire tout ses plans après avoir passé plus d'un an à ses côtés pour l'observer, le tester et analyser sa façon de penser. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se rendait à Venise lui aussi. Il espérait pouvoir le piéger le plus tôt possible pour ainsi le torturer à sa guise.

Mais une personne restait flou dans toutes ces machinations. L'officier Will Solace. Pourquoi l'avait-il aider ? Le Shark avait pourtant eu de très bons échos du Général Lawrence. Il obéissait toujours au doigt et à l'œil aux ordres tel un automate.

Percy conclut qu'il devait s'être pris d'amitié pour le plus jeune ou alors…

_Annabeth ?, demanda-t-il.

_Oui Cervelle d'algue ?, répondit-elle en employant le surnom qui lui collait à la peau depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré sur la plage.

_Que penses tu de ce Will Solace ? Selon toi… pourquoi a-t-il rejoint cette ordure de di Angelo ?

_Et bien…, réfléchit-elle en se prenant distraitement le menton, Je crois qu'il s'est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à notre fugitif. Soit ils ont fait un marché, soit ils son liés par des sentiments.

_Non. C'est impossible. J'ai brisé le cœur du gamin, il ne peut donc pas tomber amoureux aussi rapidement d'un officier S.S ! Surtout qu'il les a toujours détesté.

_J'ai une autre hypothèse. Will n'est peut être pas un traître. Il veut peut-être débusquer à l'aide de l'officier Zhang, la cachette où Nico se trouve ? Imaginons… pendant que tu vivais avec lui… peut-être exerçait-il une autre activité que tu n'as pas découverte car tu devais « travailler » sur le compte rendu de ta mission ?

Jamais le Shark n'avait pensé à une telle éventualité de la part de Will et Frank. Et si jamais son hypothèse était véridique, alors Will était un héros.

C'était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, Percy n'avait pas tellement posé de question sur les activités extérieures de Nico. Il était donc tout à fait possible que celui-ci lui avait caché quelque chose d'important.

Encore une fois, l'étourderie de Percy lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Heureusement qu'Annabeth était là sinon il se serai sans doute fait renvoyer ou bien même tué si il donnait de fausses informations à son supérieur.

_Ou peut être même que Will joue au même jeu que moi. Si ça tombe il a d'une façon où d'une autre gagné la confiance de Nico et l'a aidé a s'évader pour qu'il tombe ainsi sous son charme. Il tente donc de découvrir si oui ou non Nico n'est qu'un simple caporal. C'est très bien imaginé de sa part si c'est son objectif. Par conséquent, nous allons donc nous contenter de les observer de près pour ainsi éclaircir ce mystère. Je change donc le plan. Je lancerai un appel radio à Bryce et Octave une fois arrivé à Venise pour leur dicter la suite des opérations.

_C'est en effet une solution bien sage Percy. Pour une fois que tu penses comme moi…, souligna l'espionne aux yeux gris.

_Hey ! Je suis quand même moins intelligent que toi Puit-de-Sagesse !

_Je sais.

Percy partit ainsi dans un fou rire incontrôlable avec son épouse. Elle aimait beaucoup le charrier et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient fort complice tous les deux et c'était ce qui faisait la force de leur duo.

Voyant enfin la ville de Venise se profiler, Percy accéléra un peu plus. Plus il avançait vers la ville, plus il doutait d'y trouver Nico. Il espérait tout de même le débusquer.

Le couple s'arrêta en bordure de la ville pour ainsi se préparer. Ils enfilèrent chacun des vêtements passes partout et changèrent l'aspect de leurs visages.

Percy ressemblait à présent à un simple étudiant, avec un manteau en laine grise et de grosses lunettes sur son visage légèrement plus foncé.

Annabeth elle, avait fort changée. Elle portait une perruque brune et une robe sous laquelle elle y a caché un coussin pour qu'elle paraisse enceinte. Personne ne la soupçonnera d'espionne habillé ainsi.

En l'observant, Percy pensa à quelque chose d'un peu fou :

_Ce sera pour quand les enfants ?

_Pardon ?!, s'empourpra-t-elle. Mais enfin Percy ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de penser à ces choses. Il faut déjà que cette guerre se finisse et après… Oui. Peut être qu'après on pourra envisager de fonder une famille. Mais là on a une mission.

_Oui oui bien sûre Annabeth, répondit Percy qui regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait dit.

_ Je ne m'appelle pas Annabeth. Je suis Solena Rivolli, une jeune femme voulant s'installer en ville.

_Raviolli ?, gloussa Percy

_Percy ?, demanda durement la jeune femme.

_Ouiiii ?

_T'es un idiot. Maintenant trouve toi un pseudonyme !

_Ok chef… bon alors moi je m'appelle Ramenla Pizza.

Après sa remarque débile, Annabeth… pardon Solena, soupira de frustration. Pourtant Percy était plutôt fier de sa blague… Ramène la pizza… c'était drôle non ?

_Je rigooole… Je suis Lorenzo Cannivo un euh… étudiant., dit Percy en rigolant tout seul de son deuxième jeu de mot pourri.

Un étudiant ayant pour nom de famille Cannivo… caniveau… hilarant dans l'esprit du Shark, rappelons le, l'un des plus grand espions du IIIe Reich.

_Per-… Lorenzo tu es lourd là. Aller allons y.

_Et le soir pour dormir tu fais quoi toi ? T'a Rivolli ? Ahaha !, cria Percy dans son délire stupide.

Annabeth ne dit rien et se contenta de traîner un Percy on ne peut plus remarquable au travers des rues de Venise dans l'espoir de trouver une station radio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Percy redevint calme et se reconcentra sur sa mission. Ils sillonnèrent les rues de la petite ville jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une enseigne signalant une station radio. Par chance, celle-ci fut fermée à cause d'une fuite d'eau si on tenait compte des informations du petit écriteau sur la porte.

Solena/Annabeth crochera la serrure du bâtiment avec une épingle à cheveux et le jeune couple s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombres de la station.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au studio d'enregistrement où ils trouvèrent le matériel nécessaire pour lancer un appel à leurs alliés. Percy trifouilla les fils des micros pendant qu'Annabeth chercha la bonne fréquence.

_C'est bon on est prêts, déclara enfin la jeune femme.

Percy lança donc son appel.

_Allo ? Octave ? Bryce ? Vous me recevez ? Ici le Shark.

Des bruits parasites se firent entendre dans l'enceinte jusqu'à ce que la voix d'une personne se fit entendre.

_Dakota à l'appareil. Je vous écoute Monsieur.

_Nous allons effectuer un changement de plan. Demandez à Bryce et ses hommes de nous rejoindre au plus vite à Rome. Je leur ai fourni une adresse à mon départ du camp. Dites leurs d'y aller immédiatement. Moi et la Chouette vous rejoindrons. Nous comptons suivre les fugitifs pour savoir ce qu'ils manigancent. Reçu ?

_Reçu Monsieur. Je leur transmettrais ces directives immédiatement.

_Très bien. Souhaitez leur bonne chance Dakota. Vous êtes un bon soldat.

_Merci Monsieur. Je vous retourne se souhait. Au revoir Monsieur.

_Au revoir, termina Percy en coupant le microphone. C'est bon ils arrivent.

_Parfait !, s'enthousiasma Annabeth. Il ne reste plus à présent qu'a trouver Nico et le suivre.

_Cela sera simple, expliqua Percy de manière songeuse. Le garçon passes difficilement inaperçu avec son style vestimentaire.

* * *

XXXV.

_C'est quand qu'on s'arrête Nico ?, demanda Will. La nuit tombe vite, il vaudrait mieux se trouver un lieu où se reposer…

_Tu as raison, acquiesça Nico. Je suis fatigué d'avoir conduit toute la journée.

_Je t'ai pourtant dit de me laisser le guidon.

Nico de répondit pas et quitta la route pour se diriger vers un petit village sur une colline. Will s'assura que Frank et Hazel les suivaient toujours et ce fut le cas.

Bientôt, ils trouvèrent une petite auberge pouvant les accueillir. Le propriétaire fut au début assez sceptique de la venue de ces étranger mais accepta de leur fournir trois chambres ainsi qu'un repas chaud.

Le manque d'approvisionnement en nourriture se faisait fort ressentir dans le plat simple que leur offrait leur hôte, à savoir un quignon de pain et un morceau de fromage.

A en juger par cette observation, Will se disait que les petites bourgades souffraient elle aussi de la guerre. Personne n'était épargné en ces temps de conflits.

Will finit son assiette sommaire et observa Nico. Il avait fort changé en l'espace de quelques jours. Son teint paraissait moins maladif mais restait pâle et ses joues avaient prises un peu plus de consistances. Ses cheveux avaient fort poussé et atteignaient presque son menton. Ses yeux, moins creusés et entourés de cernes, avaient cependant le même éclat vide.

Nico avait lui aussi fini son assiette à la plus grande joie de l'ex-officier. Comme quoi les ordres du docteur fonctionnaient bien.

Durant tout ce temps passé avec lui, Will avait appris à connaître chacune de ses mimiques. Il grattait son matricule quand il était anxieux, mettait la même mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'il était gêné, se mordillait les lèvres quand il réfléchissait, parlait beaucoup avec ses mains… et il y avait bien d'autres exemples.

_Désolé je vais vous quitter…

_Comment ça ?!, demanda Will en se redressant vivement sur sa chaise.

Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille après toute ces aventures !

_Je vais juste aller me coucher Solace, répliqua le jeune italien avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

_Ah euh… ok ! Bonne nuit di Angelo !

_Bonne nuit Will. Je te laisse la chambre avec le lit double, finit-il avec un clin d'œil en montant dans sa chambre.

Avait-il voulu lui lancer un message subliminal ou bien…

Will ne s'attarda pas plus sur les dernières paroles de Nico et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

_Il est vraiment sympa, commença-t-il pour amener une discussion.

_Tu joues a un jeu dangereux Will, intervint Frank. Ne te fies pas a toutes ses marques d'affection, il veut t'acheter c'est sûr !

_De quoi tu parles Nounours ?, demanda sa femme. C'est vrai que Nico est gentil ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous voudra du mal.

Frank commençait a les soupçonner. C'était mauvais ça… très mauvais. Le jeune homme décida donc de partir dans le mensonge du siècle :

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises enfin ! Nico me traite uniquement comme son ami ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Et en ce qui concerne toutes les choses qu'il nous a offerte… c'est juste qu'il veut que vous changiez votre jugement sur lui. Il se sent mal à l'idée que vous ne lui faites pas confiance.

_Oui c'est vrai qu'au début je n'ai pas été sympa avec lui… c'est pour ça que je veux me rattraper un peu, confirma Hazel.

_Laisses moi finir, continua Frank. Tu ne sais pas tout de lui. Comment expliques tu que dans le train cet homme te caressait les cheveux ?

_P-Pardon ?!, hoqueta Will à cours d'arguments.

_Je maintiens mon hypothèse Will. Ce garçon flirte avec toi alors évite de tomber dans son piège d'accord ?

Will ne savait pas si il devait dire ou non qu'il entretenait déjà une relation avec le jeune italien. Au fond de lui il voulait tout avouer à ses meilleurs amis mais il avait peur des conséquences. Mais peut être était ce le bon moment pour tout leurs dire après tout… non ?

_Vous savez je… je…

_Quoi Will ? Tu quoi ?, demanda impatiemment Hazel.

_Je… vais aller dormir moi aussi, termina Will en se dégonflant.

Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire une chose aussi lourde de conséquences à ses deux seuls amis. Peut-être même n'y arrivera-t-il jamais…

_Très bien, lança Hazel. Fais de beaux rêves Will.

_Dormez bien !, s'exclama Will avec un faux sourire en montant les marche de l'escalier de bois quatre à quatre pour aller le plus rapidement possible sous sa couette.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se mit rapidement en pyjama après une courte toilette et se jeta dans un grand lit plutôt confortable.

Malgré l'épaisse couverture en laine, Will avait froid.

Et il n'arrivait pas à dormir, après plus de deux heures à se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps.

Quelqu'un, une présence devenue familière, manquait à coté de lui. Et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Il le voulait à côté de lui, dans ses bras pour se réchauffer, lui qui avait pourtant toujours chaud.

Will n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'il était dans la petite chambre juste à coté de la sienne. Si proche mais pourtant sans moyen de se voir.

Il souhaitait s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Il souhaitait le réconforter des ses cauchemars. Il souhaitait l'embrasser à pleine lèvres, le prendre dans ses bras, lui souffler des mots doux.

Il souhaitait même… faire plus. Aller plus loin dans une relation si nouvelle, si jeune. Mais Will ne voulais pas lui faire peur en même temps.

Cette simple pensée devint bientôt une envie irrésistible, une véritable obsession. Il rêvait déjà du corps dénudé du jeune homme contre le sien et… bref il décida de passer à l'action.

Will ralluma sa lampe de chevet et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la chambre voisine.

Il ouvrit la porte en douceur qui, par chance, n'était pas fermée à clé. Il alla à pas de loups vers le lit occupé et posa un léger baiser dans le coup de Nico.

_Hum… laisses moi tranquille Bianca j'veux pas aller à l'école, marmonna Nico encore à moitié endormi en lui tournant le dos.

_Nico ? C'est moi, Will, murmura-t-il.

En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme se retourna face à lui.

_Will ?! Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-il. Il est deux heure du matin là !

_Chuuut…, répliqua Will en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Tu veux passer la nuit à mes côtés ? J'arrive pas à dormir alors…

_Oh… euh… si tu veux Sunshine. Mais dès que tu seras endormi je retournerai là ok ? C'est juste le temps de t'aider à fermer les yeux.

_Je vois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris mon ange. Mais viens et je t'éclaircirai les idées.

Sentant Nico acquiescer en silence, Will l'aida à se lever et porta son corps léger comme une princesse.

_T'es pas obligé de faire ça sérieux, répliqua Nico avec une pointe d'ironie alors qu'ils se rendaient chez Will.

Pour toute réponse, Will entra sans un mot dans sa chambre et se mis dans ses couvertures avec cette fois-ci Nico à ses cotés.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne souffla mots. Will était un peu tendu à l'idée de ce qu'il voulait faire mais décida d'aller droit au but :

_Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai amené ici Nico ?, demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

_Je…je crois comprendre maintenant, affirma Nico avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Will devint tout à coup mal à l'aise à voir l'expression de son petit ami. Il n'avait surtout pas voulu le choquer.

_Ça te gène ? Dis le moi tout de suite s'il te plaît. Je peux attendre au pire si tu ne te sens pas prêt.

_C'est pas ça… c'est juste qu'avec Percy… j'ai… j'ai pas eu une très bonne expérience les premières fois. Il était assez violent et incontrôlable. Depuis il s'est calmé mais…

_Arrêtes de toujours me comparer à cet homme. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal tu m'entends ? Tu peux me faire confiance. Si jamais ça ne va pas tu le dis tout de suite ok ?, dit Will gentiment.

Personne ne dit rien pendant une longue minute. Will attendait impatiemment la réponse de plus jeune. Il espérait qu'il soit consentant sinon… sinon il n'avait qu'a attendre. Il n'avait pas envie de précipiter trop les choses avec lui.

Et c'était pourtant l'impression qu'il avait. Tout se passait trop vite à son goût. Il eut à présent un doute sur ses intention. Voulait-il vraiment faire _ça_ ?

_D'accord, murmura Nico.

_Hein quoi ?, dit Will, surpris.

_J'accepte Will. Je suis tout à toi.

Will étira un immense sourire qui fut bientôt imité par Nico. Il enleva avec précipitation les vêtements de son amant et les siens et s'empressa de l'embrasser passionnément.

Au moment où Will décida diriger ses baisers un peu plus vers le torse froid de Nico, celui-ci l'arrêta :

_Il serait plus judicieux d'éteindre la lumière si jamais quelqu'un traverse le couloir.

Il avait raison. Aussitôt la lumière éteinte, le jeune couple continua ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

 _XXXVI._

 _J'ai fais une connerie. Mais genre la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie._

 _Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit. Mais il y a une chose dont j'étais certain quand je m'étais réveillé complètement nu dans les bras de Will, ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes : j'avais fais une trèèèès grosse bêtise._

 _Je sentis Will bouger contre moi, ce qui me fis rougir. Je tentais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque en prenant de longues inspirations._

 _Will ouvrit enfin les yeux et me regarda, émerveillé en lâchant un :_

 __Woah… je… c'était… woah…_

 _Je ressentait un peu la même chose que lui. Ce n'était rien de comparable avec Percy. En fait Will était juste… parfait. Un véritable dieu tous domaines confondus._

 __La ferme Solace tu vas gober une mouche, répliquais-je en retrouvant mon sarcasme habituel._

 _Will étira une fois de plus un grand sourire et m'enlaça encore plus fort._

 __Hey je ne suis pas un nounours !, soufflais-je à moitié étouffé en lui rendant son étreinte._

 _Et évidement en parlant de nounours…_

 _La porte s'ouvrit brutalement._

 _Dévoilant Frank, sous le choc en nous voyant._

* * *

 **Hahahaaaa ! Suspens suspens !**

 **A plus les haters !**

 **Reviews ?**


	18. Chapter 18 : Confrontation brutale

_**"Chapitre 18 : Confrontation brutale"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Ça** **fait depuis quoi... plus d'un mois que vous attendiez la suite ? Sachez que j'en suis vraiment désolé ! Comme je l'ai dit dans mon OS, j'avais pas vraiment le moral (d'où la cause de l'OS d'ailleurs...). Et pour ceux qui l'ont pas lue bah... qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ! Oust ! Allez le lire il est bien ! (et méchant hihihi...)**

 **Mais maintenant ça va mieux et j'ai ENFIN réussi à venir à bout de ce foutus chapitre ! Joie !**

 **Je tiens comme toujours à remercier tous mes lecteurs, même ceux ne se manifestant pas, ceux qui m'ont suivis et mis en favoris et ceux qui ont commenté !**

 **C'est grâce à vous que j'ai enfin pu atteindre le cap des 50 000 mots et OMGS C'EST ENOOORME !**

 **...**

 **Un p'tit résumé des derniers chapitres s'imposent pour que vous ne perdiez pas le fil :**

 **Léo à réparé le Stuka et y a perdu la vie avec Héphaïstos et Jake Manson. Nico et les autres ont quitté Venise avec les motos de son père et se sont rendus dans l'auberge d'un village paumé pour y passer la nuit. Will et son chéri ont donc passé une trèèèèès bonne nuit... (bande de pervers ^^) sauf que Frank est arrivé le lendemain matin et découvre le couple entrain de se faire un câlin.**

 **Maintenant que vous avez ces éléments en tête, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse avec la suite !**

* * *

XXXVII.

 __F-Frank ?!, m'écriais-je en mettant précipitamment mon bas de pyjama, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

 _Frank Zhang nous regardais tous les deux de façon confuse et choquée. Malheureusement pour moi, il reprit ses esprits trop rapidement à mon goût._

 _Son visage passa immédiatement du choc psychologique à l'effrois._

 _Puis enfin à la colère._

 _Il me tira violemment du lit de Will et me plaqua contre le mur pour commencer à me tabasser de ses mains bien trop grandes._

 _Celui-ci hurla :_

 __Que fais-tu ici salopard ?! Qu'as-tu osé faire à mon meilleur ami ?!_

 _Je n'arrivais pas à répondre. J'étais même trop ahuris pour réagir et me défendre. Moi et Will avions fait une erreur conséquente : nous avions oublié de fermer la porte à clé cette nuit là._

 _Maintenant, Frank me prenait pour le seul et unique responsable de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante._

 _Je réussis cependant à dévier son coup ayant pour objectif ma mâchoire et retint sa main._

 _Nos yeux se croisèrent._

 _Jamais je n'avais observé autant de haine dans un regard. J'avais l'impression que si je le regardais plus longtemps, j'allais me consumer de l'intérieur tellement les flammes de ses émotions scintillaient dans ses yeux._

 __On a à parler Zhang, dis-je en essayant de garder malgré tout mon sang froid._

 __Je ne parle pas aux saletés de ton espèce sale crevard ! On aurait du te laisser à Auschwitz pour que tu brûles de la façon la plus douloureuse possible !, m'hurla-t-il en recommençant à m'offrir des coups._

 _Will, qui s'était habillé précipitamment, vint par miracle à ma rescousse et eu du mal à repousser Frank qui continuait à m'injurier._

 __Frank arrêtes ! S'il te plait écoute moi !, supplia-t-il._

 _Celui-ci, à la voix de son ami, se calma légèrement et me tourna le dos pour attendre ce qu'avait à dire Will._

 __Frank… c'est important… assieds toi s'il te plaît. Et évite de t'en prendre à Nico il n'est responsable de rien._

 _Je vis que mon amant allait faire part de notre relation à Frank tout seul. Par pur instinct d'entraide, je me leva péniblement pour l'aider à se confier._

 _Avec toutes mes expériences vécues, je savais qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'avouer une chose pareille. D'autant plus quand son meilleur ami était nazi. Je compatissais beaucoup pour Will, lui qui n'avait jamais fait part d'un secret de ce genre._

 _Quand la colère de Frank me parut retombé et qu'il fut assis sur une petite chaise de bureau qui traînait, je me décida enfin à avancer vers eux avec précaution._

 _A peine avais-je entamé un pas que « Nounours » me fusilla du regard. Je leva mes mains en signe de paix et m'installa sur le bord du lit aux cotés de Will._

 _En m'asseyant, mes côtes me firent souffrir et mon bras qui avait presque cicatrisé de ma blessure par balle me brûla. Je craignais qu'elle se soit rouverte…_

 _Will pris une grande inspiration. Ses mains tremblaient, signe de son anxiété. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que lui prendre discrètement la main. Sentant que j'étais avec lui, il reprit un peu de confiance en lui et articula :_

 __Je-…_

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase._

 _En effet, Hazel déboula dans notre chambre à cet instant précis l'air paniquée :_

 __Tous va bien les garçons ?! J'ai entendue du bruit ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?! OH MON DIEU ! Nico tu es blessé ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 __Ne t'inquiète pas Hazel ce n'est rien…, tentais-je pour la rassurer._

 __Tu saignes ! Attends fais moi voire ça…, énonça-t-elle en s'avançant et en sortant un chiffon._

 __Non ne me touches pas. Will a quelque chose a vous dire à tous les deux avant._

 _Elle paraissait fort perplexe après cela. Néanmoins elle m'écouta et s'assit en face de nous sur les genoux de son maris._

 _Ils attendirent sagement que Will commence._

 _Cependant, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Je jetai un œil sur lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il avait les yeux rouges. Il était prêt à craquer le pauvre._

 __Je… je ne peux pas Nico, souffla Will._

 __Et pourquoi cela ?, lui demandais-je._

 __C'est trop dur je n'y arrive pas. Je peux pas dire ça._

 __Écoutes moi Will. J'ai été dans la même situation d'accord ? Et je l'ai surmonté. Donc toi aussi tu peux le faire._

 __Mais je ne suis pas comme t-_

 __Je m'en fiche de ça ! Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu en est capable ! Je ne peux pas faire tout à ta place !_

 _Par cette brusque remarque, Will paraissait confus. Il se repris tout de même et releva la tête pour toiser ses deux amis._

 __Frank, Hazel je… j'éprouve des sentiments pour Nico, articula-t-il péniblement._

 _Le couple devant nous observaient à tour de rôle Will et moi-même, cherchant une réponse ou une justification aux paroles de mon amant._

 __Que…que veux tu dires par « sentiments » ?, souligna Hazel en agitant sa main devant son visage._

 __Je suis amoureux de lui, lui répondit faiblement Will._

 _J'étais vraiment fier de mon copain. Il a enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer qu'il m'aimait et ça, c'était une récompense fabuleuse pour moi._

 _Les larmes sont montés aux yeux de son amie._

 __Non… non ce n'est pas possible… Will… dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai…, sanglota la jeune femme._

 __T'as réussis ton coup di Angelo hein ? Ça y est il t'appartient maintenant ! T'en es fier ? T'es fier d'avoir gâché une vie !?, siffla une fois de plus Frank._

 __LA FERME FRANK !_

 _Ce n'était pas moi qui avait prononcé ces mots, mais bien Will Solace en personne._

 _Il était à présent debout et toisait son ami de toute sa grandeur. (Will était vraiment grand comparé à moi…)_

 __Ne rejette pas toujours toute la faute sur Nico ! C'est moi qui ai fait les avances ! De toute façon il n'aurait jamais osé m'approcher sinon, et il serai encore entrain de pourrir au camp de la mort !_

 _Merci de me comparer à un cadavre Will… Néanmoins j'appréciais la façon dont il me défendait. En fait je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, à part peut être la fois où il m'a giflé avant mon interrogatoire. Cependant ça le rendait fort viril…_

 __C'est déjà difficile de vous l'avouer alors si en plus tu critiques Nico tu… tu…_

 _Will ne finis pas sa phrase et se rassit pour fondre en larme. Immédiatement je le pris dans une étreinte en regardant durement Frank._

 __C'est à cause de personnes comme toi que notre vie est gâchée Zhang. Saches le une bonne fois pour toute en encrant ces paroles dans ta tête._

 _Je bouillais de rage mais j'adoptais une attitude calme. Will m'avait dit de canaliser mes émotions et j'exécutais chaque ordres de mon docteur._

 _Il baissa les yeux, sans doutes se rendant compte de son erreur. Hazel quand à elle était à présent calme, même si parfois un sanglot lui échappait._

 __C'est possible de faire quelque chose pour lui ? Le soigner peut être ?, me demanda Hazel dans un souffle d'espoir._

 _Soudain des souvenirs de l'asile revinrent dans ma mémoire suite à ses paroles._

 _Les seringues remplient de substances inconnues s'enfonçant dans ma peau et provoquant hallucinations et douleurs insupportables. La sensation d'être toujours surveillé et traité comme un animal contagieux. La « machine lisant dans les pensées » encastrée sur mon crâne et me provoquant des chocs électriques. Mes crises de paniques et les hurlements des autres pensionnaires la nuit…_

 _Malgré_ _toutes ces expériences, je n'ai jamais changé._

 __Non. Il est ce qu'il est Hazel. On ne peut pas changer ce genre de choses, lui révélais-je d'une voix douce. On a essayé de me soigner mais je suis resté le même._

 __Je suis désolé…, marmonna Frank dans sa barbe inexistante. Pardonnez moi pour mes paroles blessantes._

 _Avais-je rêvé ou bien Frank s'était excusé ? Décidément cette discussion avait prise une tournure plutôt agréable d'un coup…_

 _Will ne disait plus un mot et restait blotti contre moi. De temps en temps il reniflait mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Son cœur battait plus lentement, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle._

 __Je comprends, me répondit-elle. Mais est ce que Will est bien avec toi au moins ? Et toi Nico, tu est heureux ?_

 __Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, déclarais-je calmement._

 _Will quand à lui se contenta de hocher la tête et se serra un peu plus contre moi. Je crus avoir rougis car Hazel me regardait intensément avec ses yeux pétillants._

 __D'accord alors. Si vous êtes bien ensemble je serai prête à accepter. Cependant tu aurais du nous le dire plus tôt Willy… ça m'attriste un peu qu'on ai a découvrir cela de cette manière…_

 __J'ai essayé de vous le dire avant… j'ai jamais eu le courage jusqu'à ce jours les gars, expliqua Will faiblement. J'ai eu des sentiments pour lui dès le jour de son arrivée à Auschwitz. Ils se sont au fil du temps intensifiés._

 _Il finit sa phrase en se redressant et en me prenant à mon tour dans ses bras. Et sur ses genoux en plus ! A mon avis j'étais bien plus rouge et brûlant qu'un piment…_

 _J'étais un peu gêné mais hors de question que je me dérobe !_

 __Et sans être indiscrète… c'était quand votre premier baiser ?, nous demanda-t-elle de façon malicieuse en ayant retrouvée sa joie habituelle._

 __En se câlinant à l'arrière du train sous une magnifique nuit étoilée…, souffla Will, rêveur._

 _Mon malaise était au point maximum là…_

 __Awww… c'est tellement romantique ! N'est ce pas Frank ?_

 __humhum…, grogna Frank qui semblait ne pas vouloir participer à la conversation._

 _Contrairement à moi, Will semblait bien plus à l'aise d'un coup. Personnellement je n'arrivais pas à parler librement de ma sexualité, mais Will s'en chargeait à ma place._

 _Hazel et mon copain discutaient quelques instants jusqu'au moment où Will me regarda bizarrement et souligna :_

 __Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ? Tu es tout calme d'un coup…_

 __Je… je suis pas très à l'aise à parler de ça devant tes amis, lui dis-je._

 __Oh. Je comprends, affirma-t-il en me caressant le dos._

 _J'émis un faible gémissement de douleur quand il toucha l'une de mes cicatrices. Par malchance certaines s'étaient rouvertes et je ne l'ai remarqué que maintenant._

 _En voyant sa main tâchée de mon sang, Will blêmis et s'exclama :_

 __Mon Dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais blessé ! Hazel passes moi ton chiffon s'il te plait. Et ramène de l'alcool pour désinfecter. Par chance la blessure n'est pas assez profonde pour être bandée._

 __Je peux faire quelque chose ?, demanda Frank qui se sentait un peu inutile._

 _Will réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lui demander de trouver à manger et de commencer à préparer les bagages pour notre départ._

 _Aussitôt il s'exécuta._

 _Hazel ramena rapidement ce que Will lui avait demandé et il lui demanda d'aider Frank._

 _Nous étions à présent seuls._

 __Allonges toi sur le ventre, m'intima Will, je vais m'occuper de tout ça._

 _Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et Will nettoya mes plaies en me donnant par moment un baiser. Même si l'alcool me piquait, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de la situation. Quand Will s'occupait de moi de façon si affective je me sentais réellement en vie. J'avais l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose de bien, à savoir son bonheur._

 __Dis Will…, lui demandais-je, tu crois que si cette maudite guerre finit tu pourras devenir docteur ?_

 __ …Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas. Il faut d'abord connaître le vainqueur de tout ce massacre. Car si Hitler gagne…je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Nos rêves s'écrouleront._

 __Depuis quand es-tu si pessimiste amore mio ?_

 __Je ne fais qu'évoquer une possibilité, se justifia-t-il, mais si le dictateur est vaincus, peut être que je pourrai engager des études plus poussées pour être médecin. Mais je vais éviter de faire tout cela en Allemagne…_

 __Cela vaut mieux oui… peut être alors que tu pourrais t'installer à Rome avec moi pendant tes futures études ! On vivra ensemble ! Et si jamais notre situation vis-à-vis de la société change… on pourra peut être adopter un enfant et ainsi créer une famille !_

 _Suite à ma remarque idyllique, Will ria tristement._

 __Nico… toi même tu sais qu'envisager cela est impossible. On restera toujours des parias pour les autres, c'est ce que tu m'as dis un jours. Mais si ce que tu dis arrive, alors je te laisserai le choix du prénom !_

 __Bianca… c'est un beau prénom je trouve… ce sera une petite fille et je ferai de mon possible pour que ce soit l'enfant le plus heureux du monde._

 _Penser à ma sœur décédé de cette manière me remplis le cœur d'une douce nostalgie. Ce serai tellement beau qu'elle soit là pour me voir heureux et emplis d'amour._

 _Je me sentais fort optimiste et remplis d'espoir à présent. Probablement à cause de la présence de Will qui illumine mon cœur auparavant bien sombre._

 __J'étais certain que tu choisirai le prénom de ta grande sœur. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à survivre à cette guerre stupide et espérer que l'on soit vu d'un autre œil des autres, finit Will en m'embrassant (encore)._

 _Mon Dieu jamais je me passerai de la saveur de ses lèvres et de sa langue si douce…_

 __Aller tu es comme neuf di Angelo !, annonça-t-il en brisant notre baiser, tu peux aller te préparer ! On doit encore rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner et prendre la route !_

 __Bien doc' !, m'enthousiasmais-je en lui volant un dernier bisous et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

* * *

XXXVIII.

Jason observait avec tristesse et colère le corps de son meilleur ami Léo se balançant au grès du vent. Ses mains étaient tellement serrées que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

A présent, il était seul. Ses deux plus fidèles alliés étaient mort de la main d'un même ennemi. Il se vengerai, et ce en allant jusqu'au bout de sa mission.

En espérant que Léo ait réussi à réparer le biplan, il volerai jusqu'à Londres pour prévenir le siège de la résistance des crimes nazis.

Jamais il ne se laisserai abattre, même si au fond de lui il éprouvait une immense peine.

Calypso sanglotait à côté de lui et Thalia était dans les bras de Luke en abordant une mine triste.

Même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Léo, elle paraissait désolée pour son frère qui, lui, tenait à son copilote. Cependant, la jeune femme avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Jason.

_Dis Jas'…, commença Thalia, il faut que je te dises un truc.

_Je t'écoutes, dit-il d'une voix faible.

_Je pense rester ici avec Luke, annonça-t-elle.

_P-pardon ?!, s'écria son frère.

Cela allais lui faire un choc mais elle était déterminée à être avec Luke. Et vu que l'avion ne comportait que deux places… Jason pourrait partir avec Grover.

_Je reste en France avec Luke, répéta-t-elle. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans le Stuka.

_C'est elle qui a insisté, pas moi !, souligna Luke Castellan, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, à la fin de la guerre tu pourras la revoir. Et je prendrai soins d'elle.

Sur ce il l'embrassa, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Thalia rougissante.

Jason quant à lui, ne comprenait pas. Sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps voulait être avec un type qu'ils connaissaient depuis à peine une semaine ?! C'était une chose insensée !

Néanmoins il voyait bien que c'était le coup de foudre entre eux deux… mais de la à être abandonné ?!

_Tu… tu…, bégaya Jason.

_Je suis désolé petit frère. Mais c'est mon choix.

_Bon…, concéda-t-il en ayant d'un coup les épaules lourdes, de toute façon je ne pourrai pas te forcer de partir…

_Non en effet. Mais n'oublies pas que je t'aimes Jas' !, énonça Thalia en lui donnant une étreinte.

Décidément ce n'était pas le jour de Jason. Il avait perdu Léo et Thalia lui annonçait qu'elle vivrait avec le fils d'Hermès… Mais c'était son choix après tout.

Demain sera une longue journée. Il survolera la Manche avec Grover pour retrouver sa patrie. Jason avait prévu de voler l'avion (notez ici ce fabuleux jeu de mots) cette nuit.

Par chance, aucun soldat n'avait remarqué les réparations de l'aéronef. Il pourra ainsi exécuter sa mission comme convenus si celui-ci était en état de marche.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent avec une fois de plus un lourd sanglot de Calypso. La jeune femme prononçait sans arrêt le nom de son amis et disait qu'ils auraient pu faire des choses merveilleuses.

Hélas, le mécanicien qu'elle aimait était mort.

Jason ne put se résoudre qu'à lui faire une étreinte de soutiens, signe qu'il partageait sa douleur.

Un moment passé, Luke ordonna :

_On ne devrait pas trop rester ici. Rentrons. Si vous voulez, cette nuit je décrocherai Léo et l'emmènerai dans notre propriété pour l'enterrer convenablement.

_Merci, souffla Jason en se dirigeant vers la voiture. On lui doit au moins ça à cet idiot de Valdez…

* * *

 **Tien... mais qu'est ce que c'est ?! Une fin de chapitre sans suspens ?! Étrange... je me rattraperai une prochaine fois !** **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la réaction de Frank et Hazel je suis curieuse ! (toi aussi Nono... sinon je te tues 3)**

 **Prochain chapitre, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage commençant par "Rey" et finissant par "Na" !**

 **Ciao !**


	19. Chapter 19 : Promesses

**"Chapitre 19 : Promesses"**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Toujours un grand merci pour m'avoir suivit et avoir commenté ma fic' !**

 **De retour (enfin !) pour vous proposer une vraie montagne russe d'émotions avec ce chapitre-ci !**

 **Du fluff pour les yaoistes et du drame pour les psychopathes ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! (c'est moi où on dirait que je fais une pub pour une série Netflix là ?)**

 **Bref !**

 **Profitez bien de ce chapitre !**

* * *

XXXIX.

Rome était à présent à une trentaine de kilomètre du lieu où Will et les autres avaient décidé de se garer. Ils mangeaient tranquillement sur le bord d'une route avec peu de passage.

Parfois, les regards de Frank et sa femme déviaient sur les mains entrelacés de Nico et Will mais ils ne commentaient rien. L'ex-SS se sentait enfin lui-même, libéré de ses cachotteries et soulagé de ses aveux.

Sur le moment, Will crut que ses meilleurs amis le délaisseraient et l'abandonnerait à l'auberge. Il avait surtout eu peur de la réaction de Frank, car il lui avait mentis depuis plusieurs mois concernant son attirance pour le bel italien.

Par miracle, leur amitié avait triomphé et le jeune couple les laisseraient tranquille. Au plus grand bonheur de Will !

Le jeune homme laissa dériver son regard sur celui qu'il aimait tant. Jamais il ne se lasserai de fixer son visage attendrissant mais marqué par la guerre et les souffrances.

Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigt la joue douce de Nico alors que celui-ci était en pleine contemplation de son bout de pain.

Il sursauta légèrement au contact mais se radouci aussitôt et se laissa faire, amusé.

_Tu ne me laissera jamais tranquille, n'est-ce pas Solace ?, ronronna-t-il en finissant sa nourriture.

« C'est bien tu finis tout », pensa Will, toujours aussi attentif à l'alimentation de son amoureux.

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?, demanda le blond d'une voix suave en dirigeant ses caresses vers la nuque de son amant.

Nico frissonna de plaisir. Il avait trouvé un lieu sensible qu'il sauvegarda immédiatement dans sa tête.

_Pour rien, souffla Nico en se rapprochant de manière féline.

La toux volontaire de Frank les firent revenir à la réalité.

Ne pas s'emballer Will. Ne surtout pas s'emballer.

_Mille pardons on ne souhaitait pas vous gêner, affirma Nico malicieusement en reprenant sa place.

Il étaient a présent tout rouges en se remémorant la situation à laquelle avait assisté Hazel et son mari.

Will lança un simple désolé tout en embrassant furtivement Nico de manière provocatrice en caressant sa hanche. Il avait découvert cette facette de lui-même pendant sa nuit magique avec son chéri.

Autrement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvant être ainsi. Et de toute façon, même si il ne le montrait pas, Nico appréciait sa partie sauvage. Du moins il ne s'en était pas plaint. **((pervers va !))**

Nico devint ainsi encore plus rouge et un léger sourire tordis son visage fin. Adorable, en convint le blond.

Will fut tiré de ses rêverie pas très catholiques par une grosse claque sur la cuisse de la part de son précieux… Nico.

_Au lieux de baver tout seul lève toi il faut reprendre la route !, tonna l'italien en le fixant de ses yeux profonds.

_Hey ! Mais c'est de la violence conjugale ça !, se plaint Will avec une fausse moue désapprobatrice.

_Pauvre petite chose…, miaula Nico, et de toute façon on est même pas un couple à proprement parler !

Son commentaire fut interrompu par les rires incessant d'Hazel et Frank.

_Mon Dieu vous allez si bien ensemble !, pouffa la jeune femme, vous êtes trop mignon ! Et bien sûr que si que vous êtes un couple !

Son merveilleux commentaire eu pour effet de faire sourire les deux garçons jusqu'aux oreilles. Will était plus que fier qu'elle ait pu combattre ses anciennes répulsions vis-à-vis d'eux.

_Bon en route amoureux !, lança Frank en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour la poser sur la moto.

Et Will fit donc de même en portant Nico comme une princesse malgré ses nombreuses protestations.

_Mets une écharpe tu va attraper froid avec la vitesse, ordonna-t-il, c'est les ordres du docteur !

_J'ai pas d'ordonnance donc je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas entendu Sunshine, taquina Nico en jouant son rebelle une fois de plus.

Will soupira devant toute la bêtise humaine que pouvait exprimer son copain et démarra la moto. Pour une fois c'était lui qui avait le guidon.

…

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Will et le reste du petit groupe se retrouva devant un vieil immeuble. Au passage il put découvrir toutes les merveilles de la ville éternelle avec des yeux d'enfants.

Les vestiges du temps passés étaient d'une beauté inspirant un immense respects aux Hommes d'une autre époque. Will avait toujours été intrigué par l'Empire romain et les civilisations antiques.

Sa mère lui avait transmit la passion pour la mythologie et les épopées. Son dieu préféré était Apollon, car sa mère l'appelait souvent ainsi et, de plus, c'était le dieu de la médecine.

Will focalisa son attention sur l'immeuble pour chasser ses pensées.

Il faisait trois étages et était de couleur ocre. Il se situait au pied du Capitole, juste en face d'une petite place avec une route de pavés et d'une étendue d'herbe où émergeait le forum Boarium en arrière plan. Vers la gauche, Will apercevait une petite basilique et à la droite du jeune homme, il y avait un couvent.

L'immeuble était à un coin de rue et dans cette rue même, une sorte d'arche antique d'environ dix mètres de hauts trônait en son milieu.

Will se questionna sur le rôle de cette arche. Il sentit Nico se glisser à ses côtés et observer à son tour le monument.

_Selon la légende, c'est ici que Lupa à recueillis Rémus et Romulus, raconta-t-il. Ils ont été retrouvé ici, et ont ainsi pu commencer à écrire leur histoire. Tout comme nous. Je compte bien l'écrire en ce lieu avec toi Will.

Son cœur se gonfla. Ce lieux était chargé d'histoire. Et c'était ici qu'ils y résidaient à présent.

_Ce que tu dis est magnifique, dit-t-il.

_G _razie mille_ Will, entonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Nico frappa ce qui semblait être du morse sur le bois de la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant une grande femme brune du même âge que Will à la peau bronzée. Elle avait un maintient guerrier, la tête haute, et une longue tresse longeant son dos. Elle était habillé à la garçonne, ce qui plut directement à Will. Il aimait beaucoup l'originalité. Et les garçons.

En voyant Nico, la jeune femme abandonna immédiatement son allure stricte et pris le jeune homme fermement dans ses bras en étouffant un sanglot.

_Oh mon Dieu Nico ! C'est toi, tu es revenu !, clama-t-elle.

_Heureux de te retrouver Reyna, dit-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Will fut un brin jaloux mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Après tout, son copain était attiré par les hommes. Mais cela lui fit tout de même un pincement au cœur de le voir ragaillardi dans les bras d'une femme.

_Je te présente mes héro, commença le plus jeune, Frank Zhang, sa femme Hazel et Will Solace…

-Enchanté !, leurs dit-elle en leur serrant fermement la main. Merci infiniment pour mon frère de cœur, je me présente : Reyna Avila-Ramirez-Arellanos, Chef de la résistance romaine !

_Deuxième chef, souligna Nico, je le suis aussi !

_Disons qu'on se partage la tâche de gérer tout ce petit monde ! Allez y entrez, vous allez attraper froid.

Tous le monde entra dans un petit salon. Rien qui ne pouvait supposer à un éventuel quartier général de la résistance, songea Will. Cependant, il a appris à ses dépends à se méfier des apparences.

Et il eu raison de penser à cela car, aussitôt, Reyna bricola quelque chose dans la cheminée. Elle tira sur une manivelle cachée et le mur à l'intérieur de la cheminée coulissa.

Tous s'y engouffrèrent avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Surtout plus de difficultés dans le cas de Frank.

Ils descendirent tous un escalier, guidés par la lampe de Reyna.

_C'est Beckendorf et Nyssa qui ont créé ce passage, lança la grande brune, astucieux n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est dingue…, souffla Frank.

_Nos amis… sont-ils encore vivants ?, demanda Nico avec espoir.

Sa question fut accueillit par un lourd silence de la part de Reyna. Mauvais ça. Très mauvais.

Elle ouvrit enfin une porte et une activités impressionnante leurs firent face.

La porte débouchait sur une immense pièce, aussi grande qu'un hangar. Des centaines d'armes y étaient entreposés ainsi qu'un canon. Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes travaillaient dans l'entretient des lieux et l'élaborations de stratégies.

Ce lieux était une véritable artillerie. Will était scotché devant tant d'activité et d'organisation.

Reyna leurs présentaient un grand nombre de personnes, et Will ne pouvait en retenir que certains.

Nyssa et Charle Beckendorf, les mécaniciens et réparateurs de toutes choses.

Travis et Connor Alatir, les espions qui reluquaient les nouveaux venus avec des têtes de fouineurs.

Malcom qui s'occupait des plans de la ville en compagnie d'un certain Sherman Yang.

Et enfin Silena Beauregard, la femme de Beckendorf, remontant le moral des troupes par quelques mots affectueux.

_Où… où sont Ethan ? Et Kayla et Austin ?, demanda Nico, anxieux.

Reyna baissa les yeux et lâcha un long soupir.

_Kayla et Austin on été tué très récemment. Il y à deux jours précisément. Ils étaient en mission avec Ethan pour nous trouver de quoi se nourrir à un prix raisonnable. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas anticipés la venue d'officiers S.S dans la capitale. Seul Ethan en est ressortit vivant mais bien amoché.

_Des S.S ?! Ici ?, s'étonna Will.

_Oui, affirma la grande brune, on ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il y en a tout un régiment. Mais une chose est sûre, ils sont à surveiller.

Et si jamais ils étaient ici pour eux ? Will n'était pas dupe, il savait que le Shark était rusé. Sans doute s'était-il douté que Nico comptait se rendre dans la capitale italienne. Si l'hypothèse du jeune homme s'avérait véridique, alors ils devaient se rendre discrets en faisant profil bas.

Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment pour se venger ?

_Puis-je voir Ethan ?, demanda Nico.

Reyna acquiesça et lui désigna la porte d'une pseudo infirmerie en lui faisant un triste sourire.

Nico se tourna une dernière fois vers Will avant d'aller rejoindre son ami :

_J'aimerai être seul avec lui. Que diriez vous de visiter la ville tout en faisant un peu de repérage le temps que je reprenne le contrôle de toutes nos activités ?, proposa-t-il de manière professionnelle.

Will hocha la tête en lui offrant un grand sourire. Il avait une idée en tête pour ce soir. Une très bonne idée même…

* * *

 _XL._

 _Ethan Nakamura._

 _Je n'avais que son nom actuellement dans mon esprit. Ce fut l'un de mes premiers amis à mon arrivée à Rome. Il vivait sur le même palier que le propriétaire de mon appartement de l'époque, Gleeson Hedge._

 _On se croisait souvent lorsqu'on allait chercher le journal. C'était le premier qui avait émit l'idée de créer une résistance contre le gouvernement de Mussolini._

 _Sa mère à été assassiné par des soldats au tout début de la guerre. Depuis, il ne pensait qu'à la vengeance. Je me suis rapproché de lui car il éprouvait cette même haine contre les dirigeants du pays que moi._

 _Autrefois, il n'était qu'un simple barman._

 _Maintenant, il a risqué sa vie pour notre groupe._

 _Je franchissais le seuil de l'infirmerie et le vit enfin. Son visage déformé à tout jamais. Une gueule cassée._

 _Un épais pansement cachait la moitié droite de son visage. A en croire ce que je voyais, il avait perdu un œil. Aussitôt, je fus à son chevet pour prendre de ses nouvelles._

 __Salut Nico, me souffla-t-il en contorsionnant son visage sous la douleur. Ça va depuis tout ce temps ?_

 __Merda ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé Ethan ?! Qui a fait ça ?!, lui demandais-je précipitamment en omettant de répondre à sa question._

 _Il pouffa légèrement et son unique œil se voila._

 __C'était tellement idiot… Kayla et Austin… ils sont m-mort…, dit-il d'une voix profonde._

 __Je sais, lui racontais-je, mais toi, comment as-tu fait pour leur échapper ?_

 __Je ne leurs aient pas échappé. Ils ont tués mes deux amis devant mes yeux puis, ils se sont jetés sur moi et m'ont arraché à l'aide d'un couteau mon œil droit et m'ont tranché la joue de la commissure de ma lèvre à mon oreille._ **((un demi sourire du Jocker ! Estime toi heureux mec t'as du style !))** _Ces pourritures m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils me laissaient vivre uniquement pour vous faire part de leur mort et nous décourager._

 __C'est monstrueux, lâchais-je._

 _Évidement_ _je n'était plus vraiment étonné des vices nazis. J'en avais déjà trop vu._

 __Je me vengerai, clama-t-il tous bas, je leur ferait payer cet affront. Je les tuerais pour mes amis et mon visage._

 __Je me suis moi-même promis cela. On les aura, j'en suis sûre._

 _J'essayais de me montrer positif devant lui-même si au fond de moi je craignais la suite des événement. Mais j'étais son chef, je me devait donc d'être exemplaire et ne pas me décourager._

 __A quoi ressemblaient tes agresseurs ?, lui demandais-je pour avoir une idée de ceux dont je devais me focaliser._

 __Comme tous ces connards ! Blond aux yeux bleus pour le S.S. Mais non loin il y avait un autre type, un gradé je crois. Un grand brun avec des yeux verts d'algue ayant un tic nerveux à la main. Je n'ai pas pu en voir plus avant que le blond me tabasse._

 _Quand il me décrivait ses deux agresseurs, Ethan crachait tout son mépris envers eux. Mais une chose me chiffonnait. Le brun. Aucune chance que ce soit Percy, sinon Ethan l'aurait immédiatement reconnu. Pourtant, il me semblait le connaître mais je n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette description._

 _Tant pis, cela attendra. Will m'éclairera les idées la dessus._

 _Voyant mon amis tomber de fatigue, je décidai de le laisser tranquille et lui dis au revoir. Je sortis de l'infirmerie et rejoignis Reyna._

 _Il m'était bon de la retrouver. Elle était comme une grande sœur pour moi. Toujours attentive et prête à me donner sa force. D'un regard, elle ôtait tous mes doutes et m'aidait à me focaliser sur l'essentiel de mon rôle. A savoir, diriger, entreprendre et organiser des mouvements de résistance._

 __Tu vas bien Nico ?, me dit-elle en me souriant._

 _Je lui répondis par l'affirmatif et la pris à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Celle-ci se laissa faire et nous nous assîmes sur plusieurs caisses de ravitaillement._

 __Je dois te briefer sur tout ce qu'on a fait Rey', lui énonçais-je._

 __Bien sûre ! Je t'écoute, tu peux tout me dire._

 _Et je lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis mon enfermement dans le train à bestiaux. Je n'omettais pas de raconter ma relation avec Will car de toute façon, elle connaissait déjà à l'époque mon orientation sexuelle._

 _Lorsque je narrais mon vécus à Auschwitz, son visage se décomposa. Lors de notre évasion, il se décontracta. Quand je contais l'épisode de notre premier baiser et mon père, il s'éclaira._

 __Mon Dieu Nico… tu as vu tellement de choses pour ton âge, me dit-elle lorsque j'eu finis._

 __Dis que je suis un bambin tant que t'y est !, m'exclamais-je ironiquement._

 __Mais non idiot ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que t'en as trop bavé. Je suis heureuse que tu ai trouvé ton bonheur chez Will. Il m'a l'air d'être un type bien. Même si c'était un officier S.S…_

 __Il ne l'est plus, affirmais-je. Je lui ai ouvert les yeux je crois…_

 __C'est génial Nico, tu as une bonne aura pour une fois ! Tiens j'y penses ! Tu peux reprendre la chambre du dernier étage du bâtiment, tes anciens quartiers, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Comme ça tu aura assez de place avec ton cher officier._

 _C'était la seule suite à proprement parler de ce petit immeuble. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais les fenêtres donnaient tout droit sur le forum Boarium. Mes quartiers s'ouvraient sur un petit salon où se situaient tout autours les portes pour se rendre à la salle de bain, la chambre et le bureau._

 __Merci bien !, lui déclarais-je avant de filer par l'escalier pour me rendre dans ma chambre._

 _Durant le reste de l'après midi, je consultais les rapports des différents raids effectués par Reyna. Je sus ainsi qu'elle était en collaboration avec le groupe composé exclusivement de femme de sa sœur, Hylla. Une bonne chose pour nous._

 _Après avoir tout lus, la nuit était tombée. Je m'étalai donc dans le canapé avec un livre et attendis le retour de Will._

 _Celui-ci ne se fit pas tarder._

 _Il entra discrètement dans le salon et déposa des sacs à l'entrée. J'y jetais vite fait un œil. De la nourriture et quelques vêtements chauds._

 _Il se précipita d'un coup vers moi avec une écharpe dans les mains. Je connaissais son plan…_

 _Aussitôt je me leva pour m'échapper, un grand sourire s'étirant sur mon visage._

 __Non Solace !, lui criais-je, Jamais tu ne me mettra ç-…._

 _Raté... Il m'a rattrapé et a réussis à enrouler une écharpe de laine grise à mon coup._

 __Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin n'est ce pas Di Angelo ?, ronronna-t-il tout près de mon oreille en m'enlaçant._

 __La ferme Will…, lâchais-je en bougonnant._

 _Pour seule réponse il me fit un baiser sur la joue et se retira._

 __Elle est douce pas vrais ?, dit-il en faisant une bouille d'ange._

 __Oui contrairement à la façon dont tu me l'a mise, répliquais-je sarcastiquement._

 _Que voulez-vous ? J'adore embêter ce blondinet…_

 __Alors c'est ça, le cadeau que tu comptais m'offrir le soir de l'an ? Une écharpe toute douce ?, pouffais-je, attendris._

 _Son intention était vraiment mignonne. Malgré les problèmes économiques, Will trouvait toujours le moyen de m'offrir quelque chose, si futile soit le présent. Il me touchait._

 __Pas exactement, me révéla-t-il en changeant immédiatement d'attitude._

 _Il pâlissait à vue d'œil et ses mouvements étaient mesurés. Son sourire avait disparut pour laisser place à une expression hésitante, concentrée._

 _Que pouvait-il manigancer ?_

 _Il se débarrassa de son manteau et fouilla longuement dans sa poche. Pendant un moment j'eu un doute._

 _Je crus durant une millième de seconde qu'il allait faire un mauvais coup comme Percy. Qu'il sortirait une quelconque arme pour me la braquer au visage et me dire que tout cela n'était que mascarade._

 _J'ai eu honte d'avoir pensé cela peu après._

 _Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche de pantalon et mit un genoux à terre. Non… ce n'était tout de même pas…_

 _Il ouvrit la petite boite._

 _Mon cœur se serra._

 __Je souhaite t'offrir ma fidélité, me révéla Will Solace pendant que j'examinais le fin anneau d'or qu'il me tendais._

 _Des larmes de joies apparurent dans mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher ne serais-ce qu'un mot._

 _Mes pensées devinrent un tourbillon infini de possibilités. En ouvrant cette petite boite, Will avait soufflé tous mes doutes et instauré une légère chaleur réconfortante dans mon corps._

 _Je me vis a présent heureux, dans un parc, avec mon amoureux me prenant la main. Je me vis, avec une petite fille sur les épaules alors que Will me souriait tendrement. Je me vis vivre et mourir avec lui._

 _Je nous vis, emplis de joie._

 _Mes jambes ne me tinrent plus._

 _Je m'agenouilla devant Will avec un sourire ému sur mon visage. Il m'offrait sa confiance, sa fidélité. Mon seul vœux._

 _Il se plongea dans mes yeux._

 _Je m'enfonça dans les siens._

 _Il sortit l'anneau de sa boite et me pris la main pour l'enfiler à mon annulaire. Je me laissa faire avec plaisir, même quand celui-ci m'attira pour un baiser passionné._

 _Un feu d'artifice explosa dans mon estomac. Jamais il ne m'avait produit un tel effet. Bientôt, sa langue douce s'engouffra avec facilité dans ma bouche et un ballet passionné s'y effectua. Jamais je ne voulais que cela cesse._

 _Pourtant, il fallait bien reprendre sa respiration. Will ne s'éloigna pas trop loin de mes lèvres. Nous respirions le même air. On était si proche…_

 _J'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux. Le bonheur à l'état pur._

 _Je rencontrai de nouveau ses lèvres. La seule différence était qu'il nous releva et me pris dans ses bras pour se diriger vers notre chambre._

 _Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mots. De simples regards suffisaient entre moi et Will._

 _Il m'allongea et se mis au dessus de moi. Je fondais de bonheur sous ses caresses et ses baiser. Bientôt, il fut obligé d'enlever nos chemises tellement la température devenait intense._

 _Il me mordilla le coup, embrassa son torse jusqu'à mon nombril. Pour ma part, je me collais à lui et caressa son dos._

 _En caressant mon flanc, je laissa échapper un léger couinement de plaisir._

 _Super viril Nico… super viril…_

 _Cependant je me fichait de mon image en ce moment même. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était prouver ma fidélité à Will par ces quelques gestes d'amour._

 _Je sentais Will sourire lorsqu'il m'embrassa une énième fois. Il me voulait._

 _Et moi aussi._

 _Après quelques baisers, Will se décida enfin à nous déshabiller._

 _Et un autre moment magique dont lui seul avait le secret se déroula dans nos quartiers._

* * *

 **Voilààà ! Désolé d'avoir coupé au meilleur moment bande de coquin(e)s !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira probablement au Nouvel An ce qui coïncide avec le moment de l'histoire youpiii ! (non c'était pas prévu à la base ^^)**

 **Ah et nouveau : Je suis sur Wattpad ! Donc n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte ! (Angellilou)**

 **Sur-ce je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et vous dis à l'année prochaine !**

 **CIAOOOO !**


	20. Chapter 20 : Objectifs atteints

_**"Chapitre 20 : Objectifs atteints"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici comme promis le chapitre prévu ! Je vous souhaite en passant de passer une très bonne année 2017 et vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires trop cool !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter si jamais vous n'avez pas bien compris un passage ;-). Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre au plus vite !**

 **Voilà ! Sur ce bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

XLI.

Jason se tenait devant sa sœur Thalia, accompagnée de Luke. D'ici quelques minutes, le pilote et Grover allaient quitter probablement pour toujours la jeune femme.

Calypso quand à elle n'était pas venue leur dire au revoir. Elle était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre pour déverser tout son chagrin pour le pauvre sort de Léo. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a vue son... amant ?

Le jeune pilote avait tout son matériel prêt pour sa fuite, à savoir des armes, des munitions, des rations ainsi que des vêtements assez chauds pour supporter la froideur hivernale en altitude.

Il ne restait plus qu'à dire adieu à sa sœur.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Jason se contenta d'enlacer Thalia.

_Au revoir Thal', prononça Jason en lâchant une larme.

_Salut Jas'... tu vas me manquer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'irai bien avec Luke. Il s'occupera de moi, dit sa sœur.

_J'espère bien, énonça Jason, sinon il se retrouvera avec encore plus de cicatrices au visage ton Frankenstein !

Thalia, suite à cette remarque, se contenta de le frapper en le traitant d'idiot. Une réaction tout à fait normale de sa part.

Jason ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre une nouvelle fois sa sœur. Cela avait déjà été un déchirement au cœur lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle avait périt. Il souhaitait qu'elle reste à ses côtés pour la protéger. Évidement Jason savait que jamais elle n'aurait voulue être protégée ! Thalia avait bien trop de fierté...

_Jason ! Il est temps d'y aller le soleil est couché, clama Luke vautré contre la portière de la camionnette.

_J'arrive ! Soit heureuse Thalia, murmura-t-il en embrassant une dernière fois sa tendre sœur. **((Léo depuis les Enfers : tendre ? Vraiment man ?!))**

_Toi aussi fréro, dit-elle en relâchant leur étreinte et en allant dire ses adieux à Grover.

Jason s'assit à la place passager aux côtés de Luke. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine à peine. Et encore, le balafré passait le plus clair de son temps avec Thalia et son père.

Et en parlant d'Hermès...

_Grace !, cria le propriétaire à son attention en courant vers eux.

_Oui monsieur ?, dit Jason en ouvrant la vitre du véhicule.

_J'ai faillis oublier de te donner cette lettre. Elle reporte tous les événements ayant eu lieux dans la région ainsi que certaines informations concernant les activités ennemies. Je voudrais que tu la donne à la BBC pour qu'ils puissent divulguer ces infos.

Jason prit la lettre en annonçant :

_Très bien je vous ferai parvenir cela. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier de nous avoir hébergé malgré tous les malheurs auxquels vous aviez assisté à cause de nous.

_Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas grave Jason, commença Hermès, Mais rien n'a été de ta faute. Héphaïstos et Jake sont morts pour vous, c'était leur choix de vous accompagner. Ils connaissaient les conséquences. Quand à ton amis Léo, tu as toutes mes condoléances.

Jason ne put exprimer qu'un simple « merci ». Que dire de plus alors qu'il avait été pardonné ?

Il referma la vitre lorsque Grover fut monté dans l'habitacle de la camionnette.

Luke alluma le moteur et la camionnette se dirigea vers la ville.

Pendant que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers Dunkerque, Jason en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Luke Castellan.

_Et donc... tu aides ton père depuis longtemps ?, demanda le jeune homme.

_Depuis que la guerre a commencé, raconta Luke. En fait, c'est moi qui ai proposé à mon père de l'aider. Ce fut à contrecœur au tout début mais je voulais à tout prix être utile à quelque chose.

_Pourquoi à contrecœur ?, intervint Jason.

_J'étais en de mauvaises relations avec mon père. Disons qu'il me délaissait souvent quand j'étais petit. Je le haïssais pour cela. Mais avec la venue de la guerre, je me suis dis qu'il fallait se serrer les coudes plutôt que d'entrer en conflit. Ensemble on est plus fort.

« Ensemble on est plus fort ». Ce fut la même phrase que Jason utilisait avec ses amis Léo et Nico. Ils surmontaient toujours tout à trois. Et cette citation se confirmait car malheureusement, ils furent mort seuls, avec aucun membre de leur petit groupe à leurs côtés. Seul on devient faible.

Jason, de ce fait, acquiesça à la remarque de Luke. Décidément il commençait à l'apprécier.

_Mais depuis, continua Luke, la situation entre mon père et moi s'est nettement améliorée. Il se comporte enfin comme... comme un vrai père quoi.

_Je vois... ah et j'ai une chose à te demander avant que je parte traverser la Manche. Prends soins de Thalia. Ne la laisse tomber sous aucun prétexte ! Sinon je te retrouverai et-

_C'est bon j'ai compris Jason ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est la prunelle de mes yeux. Pour rien au monde je ne lui ferai du mal. Je te le jure sur ma foie.

Jason lui sourit, satisfait de ce que venait de dire sont probable futur beau frère. Il ne dirent plus rien après cette discussion. Tous se concentrèrent sur l'objectif de cette nuit.

Après ces dix minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent sans encombres à côté de la place où était garé le Stuka. Luke et Grover se positionnèrent non loin de l'avion pour monter la garde pendant que Jason essaya d'allumer le moteur.

Celui-ci pria pour que l'engin fonctionne. De plus, il espérait qu'aucun allemand ne rôdait dans les environs. Il fallait faire preuve de prudence après la récente escapade de Léo.

Jason regardait sans cesse autour de lui par peur de croiser le regard d'un homme en manteau noir. Ses gestes étaient maladroits mais il s'empressa d'allumer l'engin au plus vite.

Par miracle, le moteur fonctionna.

Mais à cause du bruit, il fallait décoller rapidement.

Jason siffla Grover de monter dans l'aéronef et il regarda une dernière fois Luke.

Le fils d'Hermès étira un grand sourire victorieux et leur fit un geste de la main. Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers l'église pour décrocher le cadavre de Léo, comme il l'avait promis la veille.

Jason s'attacha et décolla à toute allure alors que celui-ci entendait déjà des cris au loin. Bientôt, ils furent à une trop haute altitude pour être à portée des tirs ennemis.

De plus, ils virent la camionnette de Luke partir hors de la ville. Lui aussi avait réussi sa mission. Léo aurait enfin une sépulture convenable. Luke et Calypso honoreront l'acte héroïque de Léo Valdez.

Grover poussa alors un immense cris de joie bientôt imité par le blond. Ils étaient enfin sauvé. Enfin libre.

Jason se dirigea immédiatement vers les Royaumes-Unis, pressé d'y retrouver sa femme Piper ainsi que tout son entourage.

Plus aucune chance de mourir maintenant.

Jason soupira de bonheur après tant d'angoisse et de traumatismes. Plus de pression, juste la certitude que celui-ci allait enfin revoir des êtres chers après tant de temps d'absence.

Cependant, une larme coula tout de même à la mémoire de ses amis disparus et de sa sœur restée sur le sol français.

* * *

XLII.

Percy Jackson gara sa voiture dans le garage de l'ambassade Allemande de Rome.

Ils étaient tout deux arrivé plus tôt que prévus et s'empressèrent de ranger tout leurs bagages dans leurs quartiers. Quand le Shark et sa femme descendirent dans la salle de réunion, ils virent que tout leur groupe était au complet.

Bryce Lawrence, Octave et leurs soldats étaient arrivé dans la capitale italienne il y avait quelques jours de cela. Ils en avaient déjà profité pour mettre à mal certaines personnes qu'ils supposaient être des résistants.

Percy et Annabeth s'assirent à la tête de la grande table de réunion après avoir salué leurs compagnons. Tous s'assirent de concert et attendirent les directives du Shark et de la Chouette.

_Bien. Je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter mes amis Bryce et Octave pour leur acte de bravoure de ce lundi dernier. De plus je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 1943. J'espère que cette date va marquer notre victoire sur l'emprise du monde, commença Percy pour introduire le début de son plan. Je nous ai réuni ici pour vous faire part de mon plan visant à défaire le caporal Nico di Angelo. Moi et ma femme soupçonnent que Will Solace et Frank Zhang soient resté des alliés.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de générer nombreux murmures de la part de l'audience. Percy frappa donc un grand coup sur la table pour réclamer le silence et il continua :

_Il est probable que M. Solace puisse jouer au même jeu que moi de par le passé. Il est donc de notre mission de le retrouver pour ainsi avoir une vision claire de ses objectifs.

_Je comprends vos directives Monsieur Jackson, commenta Bryce, mais ne serait-il donc pas judicieux de faire en sorte de les attirer vers nous plutôt que de risquer notre peau face à un ennemis dont nous ne connaissons pas sa dangerosité ?

Annabeth toisa intensément Bryce Lawrence avant d'énoncer :

_Tout à fait Général Lawrence, c'est pour cela qu'il va falloir intercepter un de leurs hommes pour les faire venir à nous. Moi et le Shark avions déjà prévus cette possibilité. Nous leur enverrons une lettre pour leur exprimer nos volontés.

_Une rançon en soit ?, demanda Octave.

_Exactement, annonça Percy. La lettre à déjà été écrite, il ne restera plus qu'à kidnapper un des résistants. Nous pourrons même une fois l'avoir attraper, essayer de dégoter certaines informations sur leurs activités clandestines.

Après cette annonce, les deux espions eurent droit à un silence respectueux et admiratif de la part de l'assemblée. Tout à été mis en œuvre pour qu'ils puissent gagner cette bataille. Tout, jusqu'au lieu même de leur affrontement.

Percy esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et quitta la pièce après avoir ordonné un enlèvement à effectuer dans les jours qui suivaient.

* * *

XLIII.

Will ouvrit les yeux. Serein. Les rayons du soleil passait au travers des rideaux et illuminait la chambre calme.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire à la vue de Nico dormant encore profondément sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était légèrement tiède et le chatouillait.

Will était profondément amoureux du plus jeune. Il caressa avec tendresse les cheveux doux comme de l'angora de son ange. Il avait un sommeil si lourd que même les geste d'affection de l'ex-officier ne le réveillèrent pas.

Will jeta ensuite un œil vers la pendule accrochée près de la porte de la grande chambre. Il était neuf heures du matin. Le jeune homme décida de réveiller en douceur l'homme de sa vie pour qu'ils puissent descendre aux alentours de neuf heure et demi.

Il dirigea ainsi ses caresses le long du dos de Nico. Il pouvait encore sentir ses vertèbres et ses côtes ressortir anormalement. Will était toujours aussi révolté devant tous les mauvais traitements d'avait subit Nico.

Il suivit ses citatrices du bout des doigts pour atteindre au final ses hanches. Le plus jeune trembla légèrement à ce contact. Il se réveillait.

Après plusieurs baisers et quelques douces paroles, Nico daigna enfin ouvrir ses yeux splendides pour rencontrer ceux de Will.

_Hum, grogna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête au creux du coup de blond.

Ah oui... Will avait oublié que Nico n'était pas du matin.

_Bonne année mon chéri. Bien dormi ?, lui murmura Will en effleurant sa nuque qui, rappelons le, est un point sensible pour le jeune italien.

_hum... oui, marmonna-t-il en frissonnant. Enfin je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela une nuit de sommeil... bonne année à toi aussi Sunshine.

Will rougit a son commentaire et pris la tête de son fiancé pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent une fois de plus. Les rayons du soleil matinal encerclaient son doux visage et le rendait divin.

_Alors ? Heureux ?, lui susurra Will en lui désignant la bague que Nico portait encore.

_Plus que tout au monde, miaula-t-il en l'embrassant. Le vœux que j'ai souhaité dans le train s'est enfin réalisé. Je suis définitivement avec toi.

Will sourit une fois de plus et ôta une mèche de son visage idyllique. Il décida de briser la magie du moment en lui chuchotant :

_Il faut descendre souhaiter nos meilleurs vœux à tout le monde.

La seule réponse qu'il eu fut un couinement très mignon de la part de Nico. Décidément il l'adorait ce petit râleur.

_'Veux pas. Restons ici jusqu'à midi plutôt, dit-il en se blottissant contre Will.

Pour seule répartie, Will lui fit un baiser au front avant de le pousser doucement pour aller s'habiller. Le jeune homme ramassa ses vêtements jetés par terre par son très cher Nico et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une courte toilette.

Une fois habillé et propre, il retourna voir Nico qui, évidemment, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Will ria à la vue de son amoureux allongé sur le ventre entrain d'humer son coussin.

_Mon odeur te manques déjà ?, demanda Will en pouffant.

Bien sûre, encore un marmonnement.

Will s'assis aux côtés de Nico avec un plan en tête.

_Monsieur le terrible chef résistant ne veut pas se lever ?

Un nouveau marmonnement.

_Très bien, souffla Will.

Soudainement, il prit Nico par le torse et le tira de son lit.

_Hey attends Will ! Ne me tire pas comme ça de mon lit je ne suis même pas habillé !, cria Nico en remontant la couverture sur lui.

_Cela ne t'as pas dérangé pourtant hier soir !, tonna Will avec un regards amusé en observant son fiancé rougissant assis par terre en se cachant sous la couette.

_Les circonstances étaient différentes, grogna-t-il en attrapant son caleçon et en se levant difficilement. Tu peux descendre et manger au sous sol le temps que je me prépare si tu veux.

Avec un dernier bisou, Will acquiesça et descendit jusqu'au sous sol en laissant Nico tranquille.

En entrant dans l'immense sous sol, il vit Reyna qui le salua et lui proposa de la rejoindre. Will partit donc à sa rencontre et commença à discuter avec elle et les frères Alatir tout en lui souhaitant ses meilleurs vœux pour 1943.

Connor et Travis, bien que les apparences trompaient le jugement de Will, n'étaient pas jumeaux. Ils avaient cependant la sale manie de voler un peu tout ce qui passait sous leur main. Ils étaient atteint de cleptomanie même si eux même niaient cette mauvaise habitude.

Durant la nuit, les deux frères avaient réussi à voler une bouteille de vin d'une grande valeur. Reyna décida de la garder pour le soir et ainsi la partager avec d'autres personnes.

Will vit du coin de l'œil Frank et Hazel discuter eux aussi avec des résistants. Si sa mémoire était bonne, cela devait être Malcom et Sherman, les deux stratèges.

Néanmoins, Silena n'était pas présente. Il demanda donc à Reyna où la jeune femme était passée. Elle lui répondit qu'elle faisait un tour en ville en compagnie de Charles Beckendorf, son maris.

Will laissa retomber le pic de stresse qu'il avait eu durant quelques secondes. Personne n'était mort de nouveau.

Il se décida donc à manger un peu en attendant Nico.

Nico revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sur le dos son éternel blouson en cuir. Il salua chaleureusement Reyna et se plaça aux cotés de Will pour manger lui aussi un morceau.

Bizarrement, Reyna les quitta pas des yeux. Will se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait leur trouver quand elle leurs dit :

_C'est vrai que vous allez bien ensemble.

Will faillis s'étrangler quand elle eu dit ça. Elle savait ?! Les avait-elle entendue ou bien...

_Nico m'en a parlé, expliqua la grande brune avec un clin d'oeil.

Le regard de Reyna s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit l'anneau que Nico portait.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire satisfait et continua a manger comme si de rien n'était. Will vit que Reyna se retenait de sauter sur place tellement elle paraissait... heureuse pour eux ?

_Nyssa !, cria-t-elle, peux-tu me sortir l'appareil photo s'il te plait ?

Une jeune fille brune avec bandeau rouge à sa tête se présenta quelques instants plus tard avec un appareil photo qu'elle posa aux côtés de Reyna.

_Faites la pose les garçons ! Il faut immortaliser cette instant !

Nico soupira sans méchanceté et se releva en même temps que Will. Ils ne se prirent pas la main pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des autres mais restèrent fort rapprochés.

Will décida tout de même d'enrouler son bras autour des épaules de Nico et ils firent tous les deux un grand sourire à l'appareil photo qui se lança.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce pendant le temps d'expositions et, quand la photographie fut prise, Reyna pria Nyssa d'aller la faire développer.

_Vous êtes adorables, clama-t-elle. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur durant cette année ainsi que toute votre longue vie !

Sur ces mots elle les embrassa et se dirigea ensuite vers la table où Malcom était comme à son habitude penché sur une carte de la ville.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien pour Will. Il aida le groupe comme il pu en divulguant à Sherman l'armement nazi ainsi que leur technique de combat.

Nico quand à lui, élaborait un plan pour attaquer les allemands ayant tués Kayla et Austin.

Will trouvait drôle le changement de comportement que pouvait avoir Nico entre la sphère publique et privée. Quand il était seul avec Will, il avait un comportement enfantin totalement adorable. Mais avec ses hommes par contre, il agissait en véritable leader : sur de lui et encourageant ses troupes à donner le meilleur d'elles même.

La nuit tomba enfin.

Mais, aucune trace de Silena et de Charles.

Tous deux avaient disparu au cours de cette journée chargée, et personne n'avait remarqué leur absence depuis le matin même.

Reyna et Nico commencèrent à se poser des questions, à être inquiets. Normalement, le couple devait rentrer vers le début de l'après midi mais, rien. Plus aucune trace d'eux deux.

Will et Nico sortirent donc pour essayer de trouver un indice sur leur disparition.

Ils mirent peu de temps à trouver des indices car, a chaque coins de rue, une affiche était accrochée.

Un message. Des kidnappeurs.

Celui-ci était adressé a Will :

 _« Officier Will Solace,_

 _Nous vous informons que nous avons retrouvé votre trace. Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper._

 _Nous avons en notre possession deux résistants appartenant au Caporal Nico di Angelo. Si celui-ci veux récupérer ses hommes, vous devez l'emmener attaché au musée du Capitole dans deux jours, lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith._

 _Nous vous attendons là bas avec les captifs._

 _Si jamais vous n'êtes pas présent à cette date précise, nous tuerons vos deux alliés et vous attraperons pour vous faire payer cette trahison. De plus, la résistance de Nico di Angelo sera démantelée et déportée en Pologne._

 _Le sort de ces gens est entre vos mains, Officier Solace. Cependant, nous vous conseillons tout de même de nous rapporter Monsieur di Angelo si vous ne souhaitez pas être confronté à ces complications._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Le Shark et sa Chouette. »_

« Mon Dieu », pensa Will.

Percy Jackson les avaient retrouvé. Ce n'était à présent plus qu'une question de temps avant le vrai combat.

* * *

 **Ouuuh ! Suspens suspens ! Selon vous que va-t-il se passer ? ^^**


	21. Chapter 21 : Retrouvailles forcées

_**"Chapitre 21 : Retrouvailles forcées"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Oh par tous les dieux mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !? Un chapitre deux jours après ?! ça y est c'est la fin du monde les potos ! * _BOOOOOOOMMM !_ ***

 **Pour info c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire faisant déjà 60 000 mots... Vous avez lu jusqu'à présent 183 pages Word de texte (police 12 car je ne triche pas ! Na !). Vous aurez aussi un épilogue bien évidemment !**

 **Jamais je n'aurai crus en arriver à là. Tout cela est grâce à vous, Lecteurs, qui me poussez à continuer ! Je remercie encore tous ceux ayant commenté ainsi que les lecteurs "fantômes" ahahah !**

 **Hey arrêtes ! Je te vois déjà pleurer derrière ton écran ! C'est pas fini ! Tien ! Un chapitre pour assouvir ta soif de lecture !**

* * *

XLIV.

_Jason !, cria Grover tout excité.

_Quoi ?!, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre a cause du vent et du bruit de l'avion.

_J'aperçois des lumières au loin ! Nous sommes enfin arrivés !

Jason observa droit devant lui en plissant des yeux dans l'obscurité. En effet, plein de petits points lumineux se faisaient apercevoir.

Londres.

Jason devint soudainement impatient et anxieux à l'idée de retourner enfin dans sa mère patrie. Piper... comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'il se présentera devant leur porte à une heure si tardive ?

Ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, probablement deux heures du matin...

Non. Jason se devait d'être confiant. Il n'avait pas effectué tout ce trajet pour se laisser plonger dans le doute et l'incertitude !

Il allait la voir. Aujourd'hui même !

Jason posa donc l'avion non sans brutalité dans un champ à proximité de la ville.

Les deux hommes descendirent.

_Eh bien..., commença Grover avec hésitation, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Jason. Tu as fait tellement pour moi et les autres déportés... je... jamais je n'aurai crus pouvoir survivre à tout cela. Bref, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, je dois retrouver ma femme si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

_Je comprends, dit Jason. Néanmoins on reste en contact ok ? tu resteras un très bon ami pour moi. Ah et pour ce qu'on a fait pour toi... c'est un geste pas très exceptionnel. Les amis de ma sœur sont aussi les miens Grov'.

Grover lui fit un grand sourire reconnaissant et quitta Jason après lui avoir serré la main.

Ce fut avec son habituelle démarche boiteuse que Grover Underwood s'enfonça dans la nuit, rejoindre sa famille vers un village non loin.

Jason quand à lui, couru du plus vite qu'il pu vers Londres. Il n'avait plus que le prénom de Piper à la tête. Enfin il la reverrai. Enfin il l'embrasserai. Enfin il sera entier.

Il ne compta pas le nombre de kilomètre qu'il parcourut, seul dans les champs sombres. Finalement, Jason arriva au quartier où lui et sa femme logeaient.

Il s'arrêta devant une maison typiquement anglaise portant le numéro 1. Chez lui.

L'émotion formait un nœud dans sa gorge.

Jason frappa doucement dans l'espoir qu'on lui ouvre.

Et...

par miracle...

Piper Grace lui ouvrit, vêtue d'une chaude chemise de nuit violette froissée.

Quand la jeune femme vit son maris pour la première fois depuis des dizaines de mois, elle ne dit rien.

Au lieu de prononcer des mots, elle se jeta immédiatement au coup de son mari en fondant en pleurs.

Jason craqua lui aussi.

Il sera Piper du plus fort qu'il pu pour lui montrer l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux. C'était sa déesse, son bijou.

_Mon Dieu Jason, sanglota-t-elle, c'est bien toi ? Ne suis-je pas folle ?

_Non Pip's... c'est moi..., souffla Jason dans son coup. Je suis enfin de retour.

Ce long moment d'émotion passé, Piper reprit ses esprit et fit entrer avec impatience Jason.

Le jeune homme l'observa.

Elle n'avait pas changée.

Piper avait comme toujours le teint bronzé, de long cheveux bruns ornementés d'une sublime plume bleue et des yeux magnifique passant du vert au violacé. Elle était parfaite... même en pyjama débraillé.

Ils s'embrassèrent tellement de fois que Jason eu perdu le compte.

Jason et sa femme pleuraient de soulagement.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, enfin réunis.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit à discuter et à se câliner, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Jason lui raconta tout son périple pour revenir à elle, tandis que Piper lui décrivit les différents événements qui eurent lieu en ville.

Ils discutaient tout deux en échangeant des regards complices. Jason avait tellement eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir les yeux de sa bien aimée.

Il était définitivement heureux. Heureux d'être avec Pip's. Heureux de ne plus avoir peur pour sa peau.

Le lendemain sera une journée fort remplie. Il se rendra avec sa femme aux bureaux de la BBC pour y remettre deux lettres. Celle d'Hermès ainsi que le compte rendu de toutes ses aventures.

Jason Grace espérait par la suite, que ses actes et ses découvertes seront utiles pour la résistance. Il voulait faire honneur à toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdu.

Nico di Angelo,

Léo Valdez,

Jake Manson,

Héphaïstos,

Et bien d'autres...

Jamais il ne les oublieraient.

* * *

XLV.

 _Deux jours. Je n'avais que deux jours avant de rencontrer une nouvelle fois Percy Jackson._

 _De plus, je devais essayer d'élaborer un stratagème avec Reyna pour sauver Charles et Silena tout en ne tombant pas une fois de plus entre les mains du terrible Shark._

 _Ces prochaines quarante-huit heures risqueront d'être chargées. D'autant plus que Will était confronté à un choix impossible._

 _Le pauvre devait choisir entre me remettre aux nazis pour sauver nos deux alliés, ou, ne pas venir au lieu du rendez-vous tout en sachant qu'il aura sur la conscience la mort de deux personnes ainsi que probablement tout le reste du groupe._

 _Mais j'ai décidé pour lui._

 _Je me rendrai._

 _Will protestait beaucoup pour cela mais je lui assurais que je trouverai un plan pour tous nous sortir d'affaire._

 _De surcroît, le Capitole ne m'était pas inconnu. Je connaissais les recoins du musée par cœur. Je pouvais ainsi prévoir par quelles pièces je passerai pour m'échapper au plus vite tout en ayant tué le plus de monde possible._

 _Or, si m'échapper était devenu impossible, je créerai un plan B._

 _En ce moment, j'étais dans mon bureau avec Reyna pour parler du dit plan. On était le deux janvier soit, le lendemain de la disparition de nos deux amis._

 _Je lui expliquais mes objectifs et, ensemble, nous créâmes petit à petit un stratagème tenant la route. Reyna objectait souvent mes propositions car selon elle, elles étaient bien trop dangereuses._

 _Pour toute réponse je lui affirmais qu'elles étaient bien plus sécuritaire pour notre groupe._

 __Mais tu ne comprends pas !, explosa Reyna une fois de plus, si tu fais cela, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau. Et je me fiche de croire que ce plan-ci limitera les pertes parmi nos rangs. Si l'un de nous meurt, que va devenir l'autre ? De plus, le moral de nos troupes sera au plus bas, tu comprends ? Donc non, il faut trouver autre chose..._

 __Et quoi Rey' ? Si cela tombe, je ne survivrai même pas dès la première étape du plan... Peut être même que nous nous engouffrons tous dans une mission suicide ! Cela ne m'étonnerai même pas que le Shark ai déjà prévu que nous compterons nous défendre et qu'il ai préparé le terrain avant nous. De plus, il peut mentir et tous nous tuer dès qu'on arrivera au Capitole._

 _Reyna me regarda tristement._

 __Alors es-tu vraiment prêt à risquer cela tout en ayant connaissance des risques que tu peux encourir ?_

 __Je suis prêt, Rey', lui dis-je posément. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en sortir. Après tout, j'ai vus pire n'est ce pas ?_

 __Oui mais c'est tout de même Percy Jackson... et-_

 __Je sais. Mais cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas moi qui vais souffrir. Je compte enfin me venger, venger Ethan et venger tout ceux ayant passé sous sa main..., tonnais-je avec une voix pleine de rancune._

 _Mon visage était de marbre en évoquant Percy Jackson. Seule ma voix et mes yeux trahissaient le sentiment de vengeance que je gardais en moi. Percy m'avait tout pris, sans même que je m'en rende compte. J'étais jeune et naïf à l'époque._

 _Mais plus maintenant._

 _Mes expériences passées avaient faites de moi un homme. J'étais à présent prêt à écrire la dernière page de ce livre sanglant._

 _Et cet ouvrage se terminera par la mort du Shark ainsi que de l'extermination de ses alliés._

 _Ma détermination était devenue sans faille lorsque notre plan fut terminé et consolidé par quelques détails._

 _Je me sentais prêt._

 _Prêt a condamner Percy Jackson pour ses crimes._

 _Et ce même si le prix à payer était ma propre vie._

 _Durant le reste de la journée, moi et Reyna informèrent tout notre groupe de la démarche à suivre pour le 3 janvier à midi tapantes._

 _Beaucoup étaient sceptiques mais opinèrent tout de même quand Reyna ordonna des préparatifs sur le champ. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Nous avons déjà passé trop de temps à notre stratégie._

 _L'activité de notre base devint aussi tonitruante qu'une usine. Chacun avait une tâche précise dans toute cette petite industrie._

 _Certains préparaient les vêtements, d'autres regroupaient et armaient les munitions et Nyssa était à présent seule pour s'occuper du canon trônant au milieu de la salle._

 _De plus, Sherman, Malcom et Frank avaient créé certaines escouades pour partir en éclaireur sur la colline et ainsi s'occuper du terrain._

 _Jamais mon groupe rebelle n'a connue autant de préparatif pour combattre._

 _Et quand la sœur de Reyna, Hylla, vint avec ses alliées en fin d'après midi, mon cœur se gonfla à l'idée que nous avions une chance certaine de gagner cette bataille._

 _Hylla dirigeait elle aussi un groupe de résistant. La seule particularité était qu'il se composait uniquement de fille. Elles même se surnommaient les Amazones, ce qui ne manquait pas de classe étant donnée qu'elles étaient des tireuses hors paire._

 _Pour fêter cela, les frères Alatir ouvrirent une bouteille de vin exceptionnelle (de qualité française !) que nous partageâmes entre Reyna, Hylla, les deux frères, moi et quelques autres personnes._

 _Cependant, Will était resté un peu à l'écart avec Frank et Hazel. Ils étaient tout trois assis sur le canon._

 _Le pauvre avait peu parlé de la journée et semblait m'éviter. Je comprenais cependant son sentiment. Il ne voulait pas me quitter, tout comme moi d'ailleurs._

 _Je m'approcha d'eux avec mon verre de vin presque plein à la main._

 _Will avait le visage caché par sa tête basse. Frank et Hazel étaient à ses côté et abordaient une mine triste._

 _Je pris son menton et le remonta doucement pour rencontrer ses yeux. Ils étaient rouge et gonflés, signe qu'il avait pleuré._

 _Je lui tendis donc mon verre pour essayer de le réconforter un peu et essaya de lui sourire._

 __Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, tout vas bien se passer, lui murmurais-je tendrement en m'agenouillant devant lui et en posant mes mains sur ses genoux._

 __C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute..., lâcha Will piteusement._

 __Et en quoi ?, lui demandais-je._

 __Peut être... peut être qu'ils m'ont vu lorsque je suis allé chercher ta bague à Rome... et ils ont ainsi deviné que nous étions ici... tu ne crois pas ?_

 _A vrais dire c'était plus que probable. C'était sûrement de cette façon que les allemands nous avaient retrouvé. Néanmoins je ne voulais pas faire culpabiliser Will, alors je lui dit :_

 __Non c'est impossible enfin ! La ville est bien trop grande et peuplée pour que tes anciens alliés aient une chance de te retrouver. Crois moi rien n'est de ta faute, c'est impossible._

 _J'essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler sur son beau visage et le releva._

 __Viens passer du bon temps avec nous. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, lui informais-je. Il y a une des résistantes d'Hylla qui joue de la musique... tu veux danser ?_

 _Will se dirigea un peu à contre cœur vers le groupe en me faisant un petit sourire sans joie tout en me promettant :_

 __Notre danse se fera à notre victoire._

 _Frank et sa femme nous rejoignirent et c'était ainsi que la soirée passa._

 _Nous nous couchâmes tous de bonne heure pour ainsi être en forme pour demain._

 _J'étais en ce moment dans mon lit avec Will m'enlaçant. Aucun de nous deux ne parla. En fait, nous étions chacun plongé dans nos propres pensées._

 _Pour ma part, je pensais sans cesse au plan de demain. Will aussi probablement car il était en connaissance de tout cela._

 _Bizarrement j'étais plutôt confiant de la suite ses_ _événements. De plus, si le stratagème se passait mal, j'avais prévu autre chose de mon côté._

 _Si, dans le pire des cas, Percy avait contré nos objectifs et avait mis la main sur moi, alors je me donnerai la mort. Jamais il ne m'aura._

 _Je n'avais pas parlé de cela à Will ni à personne d'autre bien évidemment. Jamais ils ne me laisseront faire sinon._

 _Mais je me répétais : J'étais confiant._

 _Notre plan allais marcher._

 _Il DEVAIT marcher._

 _J'avais promis une danse à Will après tout..._

* * *

XLVI.

Will avait peur. Peur pour Nico.

Dans quelque heure, le plan sera mis à exécution.

Trois heures pour être exact.

Le jeune homme était debout, sur la colline du Quinrinale, au nord-est du Capitole. Le canon venait d'être posé et tout le monde se cachaient derrière les bâtiments, attendant le moment fatidique.

Will quand à lui, n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Tout comme Nico à ses côtés.

L'ex-officier avait ré-enfilé son uniforme S.S pour la forme et se tenait droit, comme avant.

Son ancienne vie tranquille paraissait si loin maintenant qu'ils avaient pris la fuite... Will se disait même que parfois elle n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant si. Will Solace avait bel et bien été un officier S.S pour le compte du Grand Reich.

Pourtant, malgré toutes les privations de confort qu'il avait à présent, il ne regrettait rien. Will se sentait en paix, heureux d'agir enfin pour une véritable cause noble.

Même avec l'angoisse tordant ses boyaux, Will gardait confiance en Nico. Si l'ex-caporal avait la certitude que son plan fonctionnerai, alors il fonctionnera. Point barre.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Will, reste naturel, lui souffla Nico. Tout va bien se passer, j'ai envisagé toutes les possibilités pour que le stratagème fonctionne à merveille.

_Dans moins de trois heures, nous devrions être sur la colline d'en fasse, avec autour de nous tes pires ennemis. Oui bien sûre je dois être calme à l'idée de mourir à la moindre faute..., ironisa Will en ayant des sueurs froides.

Nico soupira en laissant tomber tout argument.

La seule chose que Nico a trouvé à dire fut :

_T'es moche en noir.

_P-pardon ?, s'interrogea Will en regardant sa longue veste d'ébène.

_T'es pas beau en noir, répéta Nico avec une lueur amusée scintillant dans ses yeux. Tu parais moins... lumineux.

Will lui sourit gentiment. Il hésitait à l'embrasser où à lui faire quoique ce soit d'affectueux étant donné que les résistants n'étaient pas loin et veillaient l'activité régnant sur le Capitole.

_Il est vrai que dans cette tenue je perds de mon charme divin, minauda Will doucement.

_Exactement mio amore, ria Nico en lui effleurant la main.

Dès qu'ils étaient en contact, le cœur de Will devenait d'un coup bien plus léger. Il fondait complètement d'amour pour le petit italien.

_Nico !, appela une voix.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

Will afficha une légère expression horrifique à la vue du visage de la personne se tenant devant lui.

Il avait à peut près son âge, des cheveux couleur ailes de corbeaux et portait un cache œil, comme un pirate. Une longue cicatrice partait de ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille droite.

Will supposa donc que c'était Ethan Nakamura.

Nico le regarda, surprit.

_Ethan ?!, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais que fais-tu ici ?! Tu serai mieux à te reposer encore un peu dans l'immeuble...

_Pour rien au monde je ne manquerai de dire au revoir à un amis !, clama-t-il. De plus, qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver ?

_Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Nico avec un léger ennuis perçant dans sa voix.

Il avait probablement du dire cette phrase des dizaines de fois vu la manière dont il répétait ces mots.

_Je n'ai aucun doutes là-dessus mon ami, affirma le balafré. Sur ce, je vous laisse discuter tranquillement entres am-

_Pardon ?!, s'égosilla Will en regardant le résistant avec crainte. Comment tu sais _ça_ ?!

Bon d'accord. Will avait agis un peu précipitamment sur ce coup-ci. Mais n'empêche, si Ethan savait pour lui et Nico... brrr ! Il ne préférait pas songer aux conséquences !

Ethan scruta Will intensément de son unique œil.

_Que veux-tu dire par « ça » ?, demanda-t-il. J'allais dire entres amis. Rien d'autre. Et-

Tout à coup son visage devint livide. Avait-il comprit la gaffe de Will ?

_Attends, souffla Ethan, stupéfait. Tu veux dire que Nico et toi vous... vous êtes...

_Oui, annonça Nico de façon confiante. Si tu cherchais à dire que nous sommes _en couple,_ eh bien je te réponds par l'affirmatif.

La balafré observa une fois de plus Nico et Will avec, cette fois-ci, une expression non identifiable.

Puis, soudainement, Ethan se détendit et souris mystérieusement à Nico.

_Au fond je m'en doutais un peu Nico. N'est ce pas ?, ricana-t-il. Je ne dirai rien.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et de partir comme si de rien n'était.

Will était très perplexe. Ethan avait réagis bizarrement. Comme si... comme si il était... pareil ? Non, pas possible. Il devait être juste ouvert d'esprit.

Mais alors la question qu'il avait posé à Nico...

_Nico ? Que voulait-dire ton ami par sa dernière question ?, demanda Will.

Nico jeta furtivement un œil sur Will avant de détourner le regard.

_Rien dont tu ne peux te soucier, annonça Nico. C'est une histoire d'amitié bien trop longue pour être expliquée. Sans doute avait-il découvert mon secret à l'époque où j'étais avec ce con de Jackson.

Bim. Discussion close.

Plus aucun moyen pour Will d'avoir plus de renseignements concernant l'autre brun.

Le jeune homme passa immédiatement à autre chose.

Se concentrer...

Oui. Il fallait se concentrer...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le Grand Final sera pour bientôt !**

 **Ah et petite question... _selon vous, que cachent Ethan et Nico ?_ (j'y ai laissé pas mal d'indices pour que vous trouvez dans les derniers chapitres et celui-ci... ouai je kiffe les jeux de piste.)**

 **Je ne penses pas révéler ce mystère dans cette fic, mais plutôt dans celle que j'ai en projet qui retrace la relation Percy/Nico avant sa déportation... après à vous de voir !**

 **Si vous voulez des réponses, dites le moi en commentaire avec vos hypothèses et j'écrirai la réponse au dernier chapitre ! C'est important pour moi que je sache quoi faire.**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Ciao !**


	22. Chapter 22 : Face à face

_**"Chapitre 22 : Face à face"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Alors j'ai pris une décision.**

 **Normalement, je devais poster le chapitre bien plus tard. Mais je me suis dit "Hey ! Mais pourquoi ne le coupes-tu pas en deux pour qu'il y ai plutôt DEUX chapitres ?!" Mais pas d'inquiétudes, ce chapitre-ci à la taille d'un chapitre normal vu qu'à la base j'avais prévu de le faire deux fois plus long !**

 **Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas entrain de lire le dernier chapitre mais plutôt l'avant dernier ! ^^**

 **Je remercie comme toujours toutes celles et ceux m'ayant suivit !**

 _ **IMPORTANT :** Moi et Atalante-Hell avons créé une communauté appelée "Bienvenue aux Enfers !". Si vous souhaitez faire partie du staff n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! Dans cette communauté nous partageons différentes fanfics nous ayant plus (autant FR que UK/US). Pour l'instant on est pas grand monde, c'est pour ça que j'ai lancé cette petite PUB ! ;)_

 **En ce qui concerne le secret d'Ethan, je vois que vous êtes malin car vous avez découvert une petite partie de la vérité ! Bien sure je ne dirai pas qui a raison ahah ! Merci à ceux avant commenté ! Et bravo a Atalante pour avoir remarqué le clin d'oeil non-voulu à la base dans le dernier chapitre !**

 **Donc bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à commenter, je prends plaisir à répondre à vos commentaires !**

* * *

 _XLVII._

 _L'heure de la revanche avait enfin sonnée ! Dans quelques minutes, moi et Will descendrons du Quirinale pour se diriger au Capitole, où Percy et ses homme nous attendaient._

 _Mais avant tout, Reyna, Hazel et Frank avaient insistés pour nous dire au revoir, au cas où nous ne reviendrions pas. (bien évidement que nous allions revenir nom de… !)_

 __Bonne chance les garçons !, s'exclama Hazel en se jetant à nos coups._

 _Je l'enlaça a mon tour avec affection. Tout compte fait je l'aimais beaucoup cette petite jeune femme… c'est moi où j'ai pensé comme un vieux là ?_

 _Je la remercia et elle nous relâcha. Bientôt ce fut le tour à Frank de nous dire au revoir. Celui-ci nous sera la main en souriant. Toute trace de méchanceté avait disparue de son visage, comme si le conflit entre nous deux n'avait jamais existé._

 _Je me réjouissais de son effort et lui rendit sa poignée de main avec vitalité._

 __Prends soins de mon ami, me dit-il. Et revenez rapidement._

 __Je gère Frank, lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil en le lâchant._

 _Pour finir, Reyna s'approcha de nous et me fit une étreinte un peu brutale. J'eu le souffle coupé mais entoura tout de même mes bras autour d'elle. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai gâché un câlin de ma sœur de cœur._

 _On risquerai sûrement de me prendre pour un fragile si je disais cela tout haut…_

 _Reyna me laissa enfin respirer et se planta devant Will._

 __Toi, si tu laisses mon Nico être dans une situation désastreuse, je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi !, annonça-t-elle haut et fort._

 __O-ok… et d'abord c'est mon Nico à moi tout seul, bougonna Will avec jalousie en redressant sa casquette._

 _Je pouffa devant sa maladresse et ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Il était trop mignon quand il était jaloux…_

 _Il m'embrassa rapidement sur le front et me pris la main._

 __L'heure va sonner on doit y aller, tonna-t-il._

 _Will m'entraîna sur le petit chemin descendant de la colline. Je fis un dernier signe de la main aux autres restés en haut et m'engagea vers le Capitole._

 _Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Will me dis :_

 __As-tu peur mon ange ?_

 _Je frissonna en entendant ce surnom devenu familier et lui répondis :_

 __Un peu… mais j'ai foi en notre plan. Je suis certain qu'il fonctionnera._

 __Il n'a aucune raison d'échouer si c'est toi qui l'a créé._

 _Ses paroles réconfortèrent mon cœur. J'espérais que quand toute cette histoire serait finie, moi et mon soleil pourrions enfin vivre tranquillement dans un lieu discret… tien pourquoi pas en Alaska ? Les paysages étaient magnifiques par là bas. Il y avait la nature, la solitude, bref tout ce que j'appréciais._

 _Et on y élèvera un enfant ! Si il nous sera impossible d'adopter alors on fera en sorte de sauver un bambin abandonné et pas encore trouvé par un orphelinat quelconque… Il aura ainsi une seconde chance._

 _Je fis part de mon idée à Will qui l'apprécia grandement._

 __Ce serai génial ! Mais avant cela exécute ta mission et on en reparlera ce soir d'accord ?_

 __Bien chef, lui dis-je en ricanant. Sauf que ce soir je suis déjà pris par un très bel homme pour lui offrir une danse._

 __Oh tu as raison… c'est une priorité importante, susurra Will qui s'était rapidement collé à moi. Je te ferai vivre la musique comme jamais et tu en redemanderas encore et toujours. Nous virevolterons sur le plancher et tout le monde ressentira l'amour que nous portons l'un pour l'autre._

 _Sur ses paroles il me caressa sensuellement. Heureusement que la rue paraissait vide…_

 _Mon cœur bâta plus vite par cette soudaine proximité. Ça y est je sentais que je le voulais bien plus proche de mon corps… Je rougis furieusement. On était en pleine rue !_

 _A mon plus grand euh… malheur ?, Will devina mon état et me colla contre une maison dans une ruelle moins fréquenté. Mon Dieu il allait vraiment faire ce que je pensais en plein centre ville ? Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ?!_

 _Will se mit à m'embrasser sauvagement. J'adorais ça. Rien que l'idée de se faire prendre la mains dans le sac ((dans le pantalon plutôt non ? :3 )) par de susceptibles voyeuristes ne me dérangeais plus._

 _Je me laissais aller dans ce tourbillon de désir bouillant en moi. Will me mordillait une fois de plus le coup en me soufflant entre deux baisers ces paroles :_

 __Moi j'ai peur que tu meurs bébé. Alors au cas où je veux t'offrir un dernier instant de plaisir._

 _Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes ! Et moi comme un idiot je me laissais faire… et le pire était que j'y prenais énormément de plaisir !_

 _On m'avait complètement perdu à cet instant…_

 _Will immobilisa mes mains au dessus de ma tête et, de sa main libre, caressa mon visage._

 _Mes yeux étaient fermés pour savourer cet instant. Il me fit des petits baiser le long de mon coup tout en promenant ses doigts vers ma hanche._

 _Je crus m'entendre émettre un bruit sans aucune trace de virilité. Et, bien évidement, je n'avais pas été discret._

 _Je sentis le corps de Will se raidir contre moi. Il lâcha ses mains pour me libérer et se tourna vers la rue._

 _Une vieille femme nous regardait, horrifié par ce spectacle à la limite de l'érotisme. Will fronça durement les yeux et braqua son arme sur elle pour jouer son ancien rôle de S.S._

 _Elle pâlit à vue d'œil._

 __Circulez sinon je tire ! Il n'y a rien a voir ici !, tonna Will d'une voix caverneuse._

 _La vieille femme se sauva à toutes jambes tout en laissant tomber le panier qu'elle portait._

 _Oh mon Dieu elle avait vraiment vue CA ?! Toute envie en moi avait subitement disparut. Une mamie nous avait observé ! Non mais quel cauchemar !_

 __Excuse moi pour tout ça Nico, fit Will en baissant les yeux._

 __C'est rien, lui dis-je un peu brusquement. Il faut se dépêcher maintenant._

 _Nous repartîmes ainsi sans un mot de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous étions bien sûre tous deux très mal à l'aise qu'une pauvre personnes âgée nous ai vue dans uns situation si dérangeante…_

 _Enfin, nous montions les marches du Capitole et nous arrêtâmes juste avant la fin de l'escalier de pierre._

 _Will lâcha ma main en me soufflant un « Je t'aimes » et me ligota les mains derrière mon dos sans rien serrer pour que je puisse me détacher au moment venu._

 _Il braqua le canon de son pistolet sur moi tout en parlant bien fort pour que les soldats nazis entendent._

 __Aller dépêche toi ! La montée ne vas pas se faire toute seule !_

 _Je ferma mon visage de toute expression, endossant un masque de neutralité. J'évitai de penser à Percy et franchis les dernières marches._

 _Devant nous se dressait le musée du Capitole dans toute sa grandeur. Au fond de la petite place centrale, une fontaine coulait calmement et au centre de cette place, une grande statue trônait._

 _L'endroit aurai pu être romantique si des allemands ne surveillaient pas les lieux._

 _Un soldat se dirigea vers nous._

 _Sans apporter un regard à Will, il me fouilla pour vérifier que je ne portais pas d'arme. Je n'en avais pas prise._

 _Après cette inspection, il nous guida sans un mot dans le musée._

 _A ma plus grande stupeur, aucune œuvre d'art n'a été volée ou détériorée. Mais mon étonnement disparut lorsque je me souvint que c'était principalement les œuvres juives qui étaient détruites. Le musée était donc épargné._

 _Le soldat nous fit traverser diverses petites salles. Finalement, nous débouchâmes dans un vaste espace à la base rempli de statues, mais dont le centre fut dégagé pour laisser place aux personnes en son milieu._

 _Octave, Bryce Lawrence, Percy Jackson et une femme aux yeux gris qui devait être la Chouette, nous observaient durement. Un groupe de six soldats montaient la garde et tenaient fermement leur fusil._

 _Deux d'entre eux avaient leur arme visant Silena Beauregard et Charles Beckendorf bâillonnés et attaché à leurs pieds._

 __Je vous ai ramené le résistant, tonna Will. Honorez votre part du marché._

 _Je frissonna en voyant l'état dans lequel étaient mes deux amis. Ils avaient le visage tuméfié. Charles et Silena avaient probablement passé un interrogatoire plutôt forcé…_

 __Heureux de vous revoir Will Solace et Nico di Angelo, annonça Percy. Je vois que vous n'aviez pas fait les imbéciles car vous êtes venu._

 __Tais toi et libère Charles et Silena !, crachais-je, t'as gagné tu m'a retrouvé, maintenant détache les et laisse les partir !_

 _Il ne méritait plus mon affection._

 __Soit… faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna le Shark._

 _Les deux soldats détachèrent mes amis, qui se dirigèrent vers nous._

 __Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Nico ?!, s'exclama Silena, tu aurais du nous laisser entre leurs mains, ils vont te tuer !_

 __Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est mon devoir de vous protéger. Maintenant partez. J'ai des comptes a régler avec eux._

 _Beckendorf emmena sa femme protestant hors du bâtiment. Ils étaient sauvé. Percy avait pour une fois respecté une de ses promesses._

 __Monsieur Solace, commença la blonde, où se trouve Frank Zhang et sa servante Hazel ?_

 __Ils ont été fusillé par le groupe de sauvages auquel appartient Nico, mentit Will avec perfection. J'ai pu survivre uniquement parce que j'ai gagné la confiance du garçon._

 _Je fus presque tenté de le croire vu la manière dont il a formulé son mensonge._

 __Donc, t'es encore des nôtres ?, demanda Octave._

 __Tout à fait. Je pourrai même vous donner des informations importantes que j'ai recueillis des résistants._

 __Nous ferons cela plus tard, intervint Bryce, quoi qu'il en soit, tu as fait du très bon travail Solace. Retourne à l'extérieure du musée, nous avons a faire avec l'immondice que tu nous a ramené._

 _Ses paroles me blessèrent un peu. J'étais un être humain, pas un animal et encore moins une chose dégoûtante !_

 _Will quitta silencieusement et d'une démarche raide la pièce. Il luttait sûrement pour ne pas sauter sur Bryce Lawrence et l'égorger. Je le comprenais parfaitement sur ce point de vue ! La personne répugnante n'était pas moi mais cet homme. Ou plutôt toutes les personnes figurant devant moi._

 _Percy me fit un grand sourire hypocrite et avança dangereusement vers moi. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'attaquer. Je me devais d'être patient._

 _Lorsque le canon se fera entendre, je passerai à l'action. J'enlèverai mes liens et rejoindrai au plus vite mon groupe pendant que celui-ci bombardera la place gardée. Je comptais passer par l'arrière du bâtiment pour avoir la certitude de pouvoir survivre à l'assaut. Après avoir rejoins mes alliés, je prendrai une arme et rejoindrai Percy pour enfin me venger._

 __Alors Nico, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?, siffla le Shark d'une voix perfide._

 __Je ne pense pas non, lui répliquais-je en lui envoyant un regard mauvais._

 _Percy pouffa de rire et me dit :_

 __Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade dans le musée pour discuter ?_

 _Je pesais le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Discuter ? Mais ce au risque de m'éloigner de mes objectifs. Or, ma curiosité pris le dessus et j'accepta sa proposition._

 _Percy retira donc mes liens inutiles et m'entraîna à sa suite vers les couloirs du Capitole. Je remarqua que la femme blonde nous suivait de loin. Les autres nazis quand a eux étaient probablement partis surveiller l'entrée du musée._

 _Je fus inquiet. Le plan risquait de prendre une tournure nouvelle._

 _Lors de notre « promenade », Percy me paraissait détendu, contrairement à moi. Tous mes muscles étaient contractés et prêts à se défendre dès que j'entendrai le coup de canon._

 _Je n'avais pas peur, ça non. Même si l'idée de mourir ne me paraissais pas agréable je me disais qu'une fois avoir fermé les yeux pour de bon, mes soucis s'envoleraient et je trouverai enfin la paix auprès de Bianca et Mère._

 _Mais il n'était tout de même pas question de mourir ! Je me devais de survivre à cette bataille pour Will car nous pourrons ainsi apercevoir la perspective d'un avenir remplis de promesses en Alaska._

 _Je m'imaginais déjà au coin d'un feu avec mon chéri et une petite fille sur nous, à lui raconter toutes sortes d'histoires emplies de magie et de féerie. Une odeur de chocolat remplissait la pièce tamisée. Une douce musique provenant d'une radio se fit entendre, nous berçant tous._

 __Hey Nico !, me cria Percy en me frappant sur le crâne. Tu me répond quand je te parle ?!_

 _Je revins à la réalité._

 __Je n'ai pas entendu, lui dis-je en bougonnant, peux-tu répéter ?_

 _Il n'était pas question que je m'excuse devant lui ! Je ne suis pas une de ces personnes se mettant à genoux pour ne pas se faire frapper. J'ai un honneur tout de même !_

 __Je t'ai demandé : Comment vis-tu le fait d'avoir perdu ta piètre bataille ?_

 _Très bonne question étant donné que celle-ci n'avait pas commencé…_

 _Je réfléchis quelques instants et lâcha :_

 __J'ai permis a mes amis de s'en sortir, c'est le principal. L'idée de me faire tuer par toi ne me fait pas peur car j'ai déjà tout perdu._

 __Oh mais je ne compte certainement pas te tuer mon petit Nico, me dit-il d'une voix mielleuse._

 _Pardon ? Que comptait-il faire de moi alors ?_

 __Tu deviendras mon esclave, mon chien. J'userai de toi comme bon me semblera et tu n'aura jamais ton mot à dire. Si tu me désobéis, je te fouetterai comme un vulgaire animal. Ce qui me parait logique étant donné ta race._

 _Une goutte de sueur perla dans mon coup. J'eu ainsi la certitude qu'il me fallait gagner ce combat._

 __Pauvre enfant… tu me parais tout pâle d'un coup ! T'ai-je fait peur ?, me demanda Percy d'une voix railleuse._

 __Tu ne me fais pas peur Jackson. A dire vrai, tu ne me fait plus rien ressentir. J'ai juste devant moi un nazi voulant jouer son petit rôle de méchant et voulant m'empoisonner de ses paroles glaçantes._

 _Percy parut un instant déconcerté par mes propos mais il se reprit bien vite en me poussant contre une fenêtre et en braquant son pistolet sur ma tempe._

 __Fais gaffe à ta langue petit insolent ! C'est moi qui suis en position de supériorité ici. Alors tâche d'être un bon garçon obéissant si tu ne veux pas tester tout de suite les sentences que je te réserve._

 _J'avais envie de le tuer quand il m'a dit cela ! Je ne suis pas un pauvre toutou que l'on manipulait à sa guise ! Ce type me répugnait au plus haut point. Et dire que je l'avais aimé autrefois…_

 __Qui est la fille qui nous suit ?, demandais-je en ignorant ses récentes paroles ainsi que l'arme pointée sur moi._

 __Je suis Annabeth Chase, répliqua-t-elle, je suis l'épouse de Percy._

 _Je fis de grand yeux étonné et l'observa avec plus d'attention. Des cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux gris d'orage intelligents, une posture fière et sûre d'elle… Annabeth était sans conteste faite pour le Shark._

 __Bon les présentations faites continuons notre ballade, coupa Percy._

 _Ainsi nous continuâmes à visiter le musée._

 _Nous étions entrain de traverser une pièce remplie de reproductions d'armes lorsque Percy s'arrêta._

 _Il me regarda une longue seconde en souriant et ferma toute les portes de la salle. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Rien n'allait comme prévu ! Et pourquoi avais-je accepté sa proposition d'ailleurs ?! Je savais qu'il allait me jouer un mauvais tour._

 __Me crois-tu aussi naïf Nico ?, me dit-il. Crois-tu vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que tu trames toi et tes petits compagnons ? Je sais tout de ton plan. J'ai des espions au sein de ton groupe… des gens se faisant discret et dont tu n'as probablement jamais remarqué la présence ! J'ai donc un jeu à te proposer : Lorsque ton canon lancera son premier obus, le duel s'engagera. Je t'expliques les règles de ce duel : on choisira chacun une arme dans la pièce. Le premier à faire saigner l'autre gagne le combat. Si tu gagnes, j'ouvre la porte pour que tu puisses partir. Si je gagne, tu m'appartient. Annabeth arbitrera le duel._

 _Mon corps se gela. Percy Jackson m'a pris au piège. Ce sale serpent m'avait encore dupé ! Et dire que je lui faisais encore confiance ! J'étais tellement faible et manipulable…_

 _Or, ce que je comprenais dans les règle de son jeu, c'était une chose bien différente de ses règles stupides. La véritable règle du duel était :_

 _Tuer ou être tué._

* * *

 **Voilààà ! Vous voyez ? C'est une fin de chapitre sympa non ? Non ?**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? ^^**

 **Les commentaires de ce chapitre ci et du prochain seront vraiment important pour moi. Après tout, ma fanfiction touche à sa fin donc ce serai gentil de vôtre part de me donner votre opinion pour ainsi résumer ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire.**

 **Je sais que beaucoup de gens ont hésité à lire après le premier chapitre, sans doute par manque de courage ? Par peur de lire la suite ? Quoiqu'il en soit je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir lu jusqu'à là. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi :3**


	23. Chapter 23 : Duel à mort

_**"Chapitre 23 : Duel à mort"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Wow.**

 **ça y est, c'est la fin...**

 **Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que j'en suis venue à bout de cette fanfiction, je me sens vide. Je remercie donc tout ceux m'ayant suivit dans cette longue aventure, vous êtes vraiment courageux !**

 **Comme dit au précédent chapitre je vous encourage à commenter la fin de votre lecture ainsi que l'épilogue ! Je suis impatiente de connaître TOUTES vos réactions les amis !**

 **Sur-ce :**

* * *

 _XLVIII._

 _Mes mains tremblaient. J'attendais avec terreur le premier coup de canon, signant mon arrêt de mort. Je n'avais quasiment aucune chance contre Percy._

 _Mes bras seraient sans doute trop faibles pour tenir longtemps une des armes de l'exposition..._

 _En choisissant une arme, mes yeux se posèrent sur une longue lame d'un noir de jais. Elle devrait faire l'affaire et me permettra de tenir Percy le plus longtemps possible à une distance respectable de ma chair._

 _Je la pris en en soupesa le poids. Elle était ni trop lourde ni trop légère et était parfaitement équilibré dans ma main. Percy quand à lui a opté pour une courte lame en bronze._

 __Si jamais la situation s'annonce mal dehors, dit Percy a Annabeth, ne reste pas ici et passe à l'attaque._

 _La blonde acquiesça et s'adossa contre le mur de la petite salle d'exposition._

 _Le Shark paraissait sûr de lui contrairement à moi. J'avais peur._

 _Dans quelques instants notre canon tirera son premier obus et-_

 _BOOM._

 _N'était-ce justement pas notre arme ayant lancé début du duel ?_

 _Mon sang se glaça quand je vis soudainement Percy s'élancer contre moi._

 _Par miracle, je réussi à esquiver sa première offense par un bon de côté. Je me mis en garde, fin prêt._

 _Je voyais clairement une rage immense à la limite de la démence brûler en Percy Jackson. Ses attaques étaient énergiques et brutales, alors que moi, je ne trouvais jamais le temps pour attaquer._

 _Mon épée fut un bon choix. En effet, celle-ci avait la bonne taille pour me permettre d'esquiver et de me défendre convenablement._

 _Or, Percy n'avait aucune faille. Sa défense et ses attaques intensives ne me permettaient pas de le toucher._

 _Il fallait donc que je trouve une ruse._

 _Je fis donc une rapide roulade sur la droite pour ainsi attaquer son flanc. Par malheur, Percy dévia ma lame et m'entailla mon blouson._

 _Je fus soulagé de le porter à ce moment-ci. Il me procurait une armure plutôt efficace contre le tranchant de la lame de mon adversaire._

 _Peut-être avais-je une chance après tout ?_

 _Percy était bien moins protégé que moi étant donné qu'il avait enlevé son long manteau encombrant et était donc en simple chemise bleue._

 _Je continua donc mon stratagème visant à attaquer le Shark de côté. Et cela fonctionna car je réussi à couper le bas de son vêtement !_

 _Mais, ayant appris de son erreur, Percy fit beaucoup plus attention a mes mouvements._

 _En étudiant un peu plus en détail la stratégie de combat de mon adversaire, je remarqua que Percy m'attaquait souvent de front et une fois tout les cinq coups environ de côté._

 _Nous avions chacun nos avantages et inconvénients. Percy était puissant mais plus lent, quand à moi j'étais plus rapide mais moins endurant._

 _La fatigue se propagea petit à petit dans mes muscles. Ma réactivité baissait._

 _Du coin de l'œil, je remarqua une forte lueur orangée venant de la place, suivit d'un bruit tonitruant et des cris._

 _Notre canon attaquait sans relâche les ennemis de la place._

 _Je percevais aussi le bruit des mitraillettes et des fusils. Je ne pus identifier à quel camp ils appartenaient mais une chose était sûre, la situation était assez en notre faveur pour qu'Annabeth quitte la pièce._

 _Je me retrouvais donc seul face à Percy._

 _Nous nous bâtions sans cesse. Je crus que le combat durait des heures._

 _Aucun de nous deux ne dévoila une faille ou un moment de faiblesse._

 _Mes bras me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Ils tremblaient sous l'effort. Je craignais ne pas tenir encore longtemps._

 _Je n'avais donc plus qu'a espérer que l'on vienne me sauver. Il me fallait rester debout._

 _Pour Will._

 _Will me donnais de la force, penser à lui me procurais de l'énergie et me permettais de résister aux assauts interminables de Percy Jackson._

 _Je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir dit adieu à mon Soleil._

 _Alors, je poussa un long cris de rage et mis mes dernières forces dans un ultime assaut._

 _Je m'élança avec sauvagerie sur mon adversaire et fit tournoyer ma lame couleur de nuit vers Percy. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul lui causant ainsi son malheur._

 _Une estafilade._

 _Deux._

 _Trois._

 _Je ne les contai plus._

 _Je vis rouge._

 _Ma rancune avait remplacé ma raison._

 _Je me sentais pousser des ailes, comme un ange guerrier._

 _Pour Will, me répétais-je sans cesse._

Pour Will.

 _Lorsque le voile de colère s'estompa en moi, Percy était encore debout, son épée tombée à terre. Le sang coulait de partout :_

 _Le long de son visage, sur son torse, ses bras... je n'avais pas raté mes coups._

 **Comme quoi, une seule seconde d'inattention pouvait engendrer la perte de sa propre vie.**

 _Je m'avançai avec peine vers Percy Jackson._

 _Il était vaincu._

 _Je soupirai de soulagement._

 _J'allais enfin me venger ! Son heure était venue !_

 _Je pris son épaule d'une main ferme pour le stabiliser et pointa le tranchant de mon épée sur sa gorge._

 __Fin du jeu, lui murmurais-je._

 _Or, contre toute attente, Percy se mit une fois de plus a ricaner._

 __En effet mon amour. La partie est terminée, annonça-t-il. Fais de beaux rêves au Pays des Morts._

 _Puis, j'entendis un coup de feu._

 _Une immense douleur fusa de mon ventre._

 _Non... NON ! Sans même l'avoir remarqué, Percy avait sortit un pistolet de poche et m'avait tiré dessus ! Pourquoi ?! J'avais gagné ! Pourquoi avait-il une fois de plus réussi à me duper en cachant une arme a feu ?!_

 _Je trancha vite fait la gorge du Shark par rage._

 _Ainsi, nous nous éteindrons à deux._

 _Celui-ci tomba à terre, en même temps que moi._

 _Pendant que Percy agonisait et souillait le marbre de son sang, je tentais désespérément de compresser ma blessure en essayant d'ignorer la brûlure lancinante._

 _Il fallait que je vive ! Il le fallait... pour Will !_

 _Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je me rendis enfin compte de l'issue a venir. La blessure était trop profonde, la balle avait traversée mon corps. Je me vidais de mon sang petit a petit._

 _J'allais mourir. Et Will Solace, mon fiancé, L'amour de ma vie, n'était pas à mes côtés pour me sauver._

 _J'allais mourir. Seul._

 __Will..., murmurais-je. W-Will..._

 **Comme quoi, une seule seconde d'inattention pouvait engendrer la perte de sa propre vie.**

* * *

L.

La bataille venait de se terminer. Reyna et son groupe avaient remportés la bataille haut la main. Néanmoins, il y eu quelques petites complications lors du combat.

Un de leurs alliés avait décidé soudainement de se rebeller contre eux causant la perte de deux hommes avant que Reyna ne l'achève.

Hormis cela, le plan avait fonctionné comme prévus.

Le coup de canon sur la place, visant à alerter et a attirer les ennemis fut fort efficace. Étant ainsi tous regroupés au même endroit, les résistants n'avaient plus qu'a tirer dans le tas grâce aux mitraillettes et aux fusils.

Ils dénombrèrent en tout une vingtaine de victimes pour seulement six morts dans leur camp.

Mais une seule personne manquait à l'appel.

Nico.

Will cherchait avec panique le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'était pas revenu et l'ex-officier se faisait un véritable sang d'encre pour lui !

Mais où était-il bon sang ?! Will était occupé à chercher partout sur la place. Il décida enfin a entrer dans le bâtiment tout en surveillant avec méfiance chaque coins de chaque pièce.

En parcourant un des couloirs, il entraperçut une forme sombre se mouvant. Will sortit son arme et la pointa sur l'individu en criant :

_Ne bougez pas sinon je tire !

La silhouette s'arrêta et se retourna.

C'était le général Bryce Lawrence.

_Ainsi, vous avez survécu à l'assaut, énonça le blond.

Bryce lui offrit un sourire carnassier et lui répondit :

_Crois tu vraiment que je suis assez idiot pour me jeter dans le tas ? Au contraire, je préfère tout bonnement observer le massacre tranquillement depuis les fenêtres. Et j'avoue que tu es endurant Solace. Même si je ne te verrai jamais m'égaler.

_En effet Monsieur Lawrence. Vous ne me verrai jamais. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que je vous ferez ceci.

Sur ces mots, Will tira dans le cœur du Général.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Will Solace avait tué un de ses anciens alliés.

Or, il ne ressentait rien de particulier à l'idée d'avoir tué son supérieur. Au contraire, Will éprouvait un certain plaisir à l'idée d'avoir assassiné un des plus grands criminels de l'histoire. C'était donc cela la vengeance ? Probablement.

Après ce court épisode, Will continua a arpenter les différentes salles d'exposition. Il arriva devant une porte qui fut mystérieusement fermée a clef.

Par chance, Il trouva rapidement une autre porte menant à la pièce. Il y entra et y découvrit un spectacle allant hanter longuement ses rêves.

C'était une salle d'arme, dont le sol était remplie de sang.

Percy Jackson avait la gorge tranchée et gisait, mort.

Mais ce qui capta toute l'attention du jeune homme était la petite forme recroquevillée non loin du cadavre.

Elle respirait difficilement.

Will s'approcha, avec une boule au travers de la gorge. Quand il reconnu la personne a ses pieds...

_NICO !, hurla Will en s'agenouillant a ses côtés.

Le plus jeune avait le ventre et le visage ensanglanté. Ses yeux étaient encore ouvert. Il était conscient.

Will cala Nico contre son torse et lui caressa ses cheveux.

_Oh mon dieu mon amour ! J'aurai du venir plus tôt, gémit-il.

_W-will, souffla Nico.

_Ne parle pas trop bébé, tu te fatiguera, coupa Will.

Les pensées de Will étaient confuses dans sa tête. D'un côté, il espérait que son fiancé vive, mais de l'autre, son instinct lui disait que cela était impossible. En effet, Nico avait perdu bien trop de sang.

Il lui restait encore quelques minutes tout au plus avant que la Mort ne l'emporte.

Nico commença a sangloter dans les bras de Will.

_'veux pas... mourir...

_Moi non plus Nico. N'aie pas peur, je suis à tes côtés, murmura-t-il avec réconfort.

_T-tien... pour...toi..., articula Nico en lui tendant un petit paquet de la taille de sa pomme de main.

Will le pris avec précautions, se décidant à l'ouvrir pour plus tard. Il mit le paquet dans sa poche et caressa le visage du jeune garçon.

Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer si brusquement ! Non c'était impossible ! Après tant d'épreuves passées, Will ne pouvait se résoudre a assister a l'agonie de l'homme comptant le plus à ses yeux !

Mais pourtant... c'était bien ce qui allait se passer.

Alors, Will compta bien rendre cette épreuve la plus douce possible pour Nico. Il méritait une mort sereine et calme après toute ces épreuves endurées.

Will berça donc le jeune homme en lui chantant une chanson apaisante.

Il y mettait tout son cœur dans ses paroles. Will n'avait certes pas une voix grave et suave, mais il sentit tout de même Nico se détendre.

Will resserra un peu plus son étreinte et continua a libérer ses paroles remplies d'amour envers Nico. Ses propres larmes se mêlaient à celles du jeune homme, mais il ne se souciait gère de cela.

Tout ce qui lui importait était Nico.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible.

Ses yeux étaient fixés avec émerveillement sur le chanteur.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement.

Nico articula sans émettre un seul son un simple « Je t'aimes » à Will qui, tout en continuant de déverser ses douces paroles, se pencha vers lui et colla ses lèvre aux siennes pour la toute dernière fois.

Quand Will eu terminé son chaste baiser, il se redressa légèrement et observa Nico.

Il avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire était gravé sur ses lèvres.

Son cœur ne battait plus.

Nico di Angelo avait rejoint les étoiles.

* * *

LI.

Peut après le décès de Nico, Will laissa enfin échapper toute la tristesse qu'il avait retenus.

Il pleura. Il hurla de rage aussi. Peut-être une heure ? Peut être plus ?

Will ne savait pas. Il était complètement perdu. Il n'avais plus aucun repère.

Il essayait d'exprimer toute sa douleur, bien que cela était impossible tellement elle était grande.

Il criait tout les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de la perte du jeune homme.

Puis, soudainement, une main prit son épaule.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

_Il est mort en héros, souffla la voix d'Ethan Nakamura.

Will continua a sangloter sans même jeter un regard à son interlocuteur.

_Je suis désolé pour lui, continua Ethan, Nico était une personne exceptionnelle que j'appréciais réellement.

_C'était le meilleur, gémis Will, jamais il n'aurait du partir, c'est impossible...

Ethan le regarda avec peine et pris une grande inspiration avant de lui dire :

_J'ai une chose importante à te dire Will. Je sais que Nico voudrait que tu saches alors voilà, je vais te le dire, même si le moment est un peu mal choisit.

Will détacha enfin le regard de Nico et observa Ethan.

_Qu'as-tu à me dire ?, lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

_Eh bien... moi et Nico avions eu une relation sexuelle lors d'une nuit arrosée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris mais je ressentait l'envie d'essayer au moins une fois avec un homme. Voir ce que cela faisait et tout... c'était aussi ce qu'il m'avait dit, bien que je supposais qu'il soit déjà en couple avec un autre garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien de tout cela n'a été sérieux. Comme je te le dis, c'était uniquement le coup d'une nuit. Nous étions que de simples amis.

Will vit qu'Ethan guettait sa réponse avec crainte. Finalement, il se résout à répondre :

_Je ne t'en veux pas plus que cela. C'était sa vie après tout. Il avait le droit de faire ce dont il souhaitait de son corps. Alors si c'était avec toi qu'il voulait... soit. C'est du passé de toute façon. Jamais il ne pourra recommencer étant donné... étant donné qu'il est... m-mort...

Sa voix s'était brisée au dernier mot. Jamais Will n'allait réussir a accepter cela. Jamais.

Et dire que Nico avait tellement de rêves et d'espoirs pour leur avenir à présent anéantit pas une simple balle... Will s'en voulait plus que tout de ne pas être resté avec son fiancé.

Pire : il se disait que tout était de sa faute.

Mais cependant, il savait que Nico ne serait pas de cet avis. Alors il essaya d'oublier cette pensée bien que cela fut difficile.

_Rentrons, ordonna avec douceur Ethan. Reyna nous attends.

Will étouffa un dernier sanglot et prit le corps léger de Nico en reniflant. Les larmes brouillaient encore sa vue mais il fut capable d'emmener Nico à bon port.

Durant tout le trajet, le jeune homme caressa les cheveux de son amant tout en se disant à lui même qu'il était juste plongé dans un profond sommeil.

En rentrant dans leur repère, Ethan et Will furent accueillis par Reyna qui, en ayant remarqué Nico, afficha une mine dépitée.

_Il n'est pas... , commença-t-elle.

_Si, lâcha Will en baissant la tête. Je vais le mettre dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Will partit et Reyna le suivit du regard. L'ex-officier vit qu'elle se dirigeait à son tour vers ses quartiers. Sans doutes pour pleurer elle aussi la mort du jeune héros.

Will déposa délicatement Nico sur un lit et l'observa, espérant qu'il se réveille bien que cela relèverai du miracle.

Will resta à ses côtés jusqu'au soir.

Will pensait à tout ce que Nico avait pour projet de faire avec lui. Le plus jeune comptait leur bâtir une vie heureuse à l'abri des regards.

Jamais il ne pourra réaliser ce rêve.

Avec un long soupir, Will se leva enfin du lit sur lequel il était assit et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

Il s'affala pitoyablement sur le lit qu'il partageait auparavant avec Nico.

Puis, il se mit a penser.

Il lui vint soudain a l'esprit que jamais ils n'effectueraient la danse qu'ils avaient prévus.

De ce fait, Will laissa vagabonder une fois de plus son esprit sur cette impossibilité.

Il s'imaginait poser tendrement ses mains sur la taille de Nico. Le jeune italien quand à lui enlaçait ses bras autour de son coup.

La musique les transporta dans une autre dimension où tout ce qui existait était la douce mélodie et leurs gestes lents.

Will pouvait sentir la respiration chaude de Nico dans son coup.

Il pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson tel un métronome sur un unique tempo.

Ils fermaient tout deux les yeux pour se laisser bercer par l'autre.

Puis, aux dernières notes, les deux jeunes hommes se seraient embrassé passionnément.

Puis ils se seraient sans doutes dirigés vers leurs chambre.

Will ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était sombre, vide. Puis, il se rappela du petit paquet que Nico lui avait offert avant son agonie ainsi que la lettre qu'Hadès lui avait donné mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

Will s'empressa donc de prendre le paquet sans sa poche de manteau et l'ouvrit.

Will sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux à la vue de ce qu'il contenait.

La photo d'eux deux que Reyna avait prise protégée par le triangle rose qui jadis ornait sa tenue de déporté.

Will passa ses doigts sur le visage de Nico immortalisé sur le bout de papier.

Il ne pleurait pas. Il s'était déjà vidé de toutes les larmes de son corps.

Will sourit.

Au moins, le visage de Nico resterait pour toujours gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il ne l'oubliera pas.

Will rangea la photo et le triangle dans une poche près de son cœur et s'occupa de la lettre.

Il l'ouvrit avec crainte et put y lire :

" _Mon cher Will Solace,_

 _Je suis infiniment heureux que mon fils ai trouvé une personne comme vous._

 _Malgré tous mes soupçons à votre égard, notre entretient m'a permis de vous considérer comme un membre de notre famille._

 _Ainsi, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes le bienvenu dans notre demeure. N'hésitez pas à revenir passer quelques vacances dans la région avec mon fils lorsque la guerre sera finie._

 _De plus, si vous avez le moindre problème qu'il soit financier ou autre, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider._

 _Soyez heureux avec mon fils,_

 _Votre beau père"_

Will sourit une fois de plus. Hadès l'acceptait, ce fut le principal.

Or, à la lecture de cette lettre, Will avait pris une décision.

Il ne reviendra pas à Venise.

Il partira pour toujours pour fuir la guerre et fuir son passé.

Il voulait réaliser le rêve de Nico, vivre en sa mémoire.

Il se sauvera de l'Europe et n'y retournera pas.

Will était résolu. Il n'avait certes pas assez pleuré la mort de son fiancé mais sa détermination l'emportait.

Il fera le deuil de son amant en Alaska.

Ainsi, Will se leva et enfila son manteau offert par son chéri.

Il écrivit rapidement une lettre à Frank, Hazel et Reyna. Il leur expliquait la raison de son brusque départ sans indiquer sa destination bien évidemment.

Il fit un tour à l'infirmerie pour saluer une dernière fois son petit héros.

_Adieu mon ange, murmura Will en prenant sa main glaciale. J'ai pris une grande décision aujourd'hui. Je réaliserai ton rêve. Soit heureux au Paradis mon amour. Je penserai à toi à chaque fois que je respirerai là-bas.

Will se releva après lui avoir embrassé le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui souffler avec amusement :

_Ne m'attends pas et ne fait pas de bêtises là-haut. Manges toute ton assiette et prends soin de toi. Ce sont les ordres du médecin !

Puis, Will sortit du petit immeuble et disparut dans la nuit noire...

* * *

 **FIN**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

LII.

Début Janvier 1954, Alaska.

Une petite fille courait dans la neige. Elle courait jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la suivent plus.

Elle riait aussi. Beaucoup.

La petite fille slaloma entre les arbres de la forêt. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient dès que les rayons du soleil illuminaient la neige fraîche.

_Papa !, criait-elle. Où est-tu caché ?!

Elle ralentit son allure à la vue de son père, assit devant la petite sépulture qu'il avait construit avant sa naissance.

_Papa ? Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

L'homme devant elle releva la tête. Il avait des yeux rougeâtres mais esquissa un sourire.

_Oui Bianca, tout va très bien, dit-il calmement.

La jeune enfant s'assit sur les genoux de son père et observa à son tour la petite sépulture.

Son père avait déposé des fleurs dessus.

_Papa ? C'est qui le monsieur en dessous ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira.

_Il n'y a personne en dessous ma chérie. J'ai créé cela en la mémoire d'un homme très important à mes yeux.

La petite regarda une fois de plus la tombe vide. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lire, alors elle questionna son paternel :

_Qui est-ce ? C'est le monsieur sur la photo dans ta chambre ?

_Oui, prononça son père calmement. C'est un héros. Mort il y a maintenant dix ans.

La jeune fille fut impressionné du ton que son papa prenait en évoquant cet inconnu. Il devait beaucoup l'apprécier pour avoir ainsi honoré sa mémoire.

_Maintenant rentrons, dit Will Solace. Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud et te raconterai une histoire.

_Génial !, s'exclama Bianca maintenant toute guillerette.

Son père lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur petit chalet perdu en pleine nature.

* * *

LIII.

 _Certaines personnes disent que, lorsque l'on meurt, on souffre énormément. Or, je ne suis pas de leur avis._

 _Bien sûre, je m'étais tordu de douleurs avant l'arrivée de Will. Mais, quand il fut là, un doux sentiment de paix m'avait envahis._

 _Je ne suis ainsi pas mort seul, ce qui est le principal à mes yeux._

 _Mon Soleil m'avait aidé lors de cette dure épreuve qu'était l'acceptation de sa propre mort._

 _Et, quand Will avait commencé à chanter, toutes mes peurs s'étaient envolées. Sa chanson m'avait transportée, je n'avais même pas réussi à lâcher des yeux ses sublimes prunelles._

 _Une sensation de chaleur avait envahie mon corps. J'étais bien... tellement bien dans ses bras !_

 _Cette boule de chaleur avait parcourue mon corps de long en large, détendant petit a petit tous les muscles._

 _Quand elle était arrivée à mon visage, j'avais fermé les yeux de moi-même et le sommeil m'avait emporté._

 _J'avais ressentis néanmoins un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'avoir rejoins la lumière._

 _Dans cette lumière, j'avais vu deux formes m'attendant au bout d'un tunnel._

 _Mama et Bianca._

 _En repensant a ce moment, j'étais toujours émus. Une immense joie avait emplie mon esprit à cet instant là. Je me souvenais courir dans les bras de ma famille et être couvert de baiser._

 _Était-ce cela le paradis ? Était-ce être entouré de ses proches pour toujours ?_

 _A présent, j'ai la certitude que je suis bel et bien au paradis. Je peux parler avec ma famille librement, sans risquer les regards en biais et les critiques cinglantes._

 _Je suis heureux._

 _Or, par moment, j'ai une petite pensée pour Will Solace, en bas. J'espère qu'il vit et est heureux sans moi. J'espère ne pas lui avoir trop brisé le cœur. J'espère qu'il ai reconstruit sa vie, qu'il ai une famille, qu'il ai même adopté la petite fille dont nous rêvions tant tous les deux._

 _Will me manque certes, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me rejoigne trop rapidement. Au contraire, je veux qu'il ait une vie longue et heureuse. Je souhaite qu'il puisse vivre l'existence que je n'ai pas eu, qu'il respire au moins en l'honneur de ma mémoire._

 _Mon amour pour un homme avait provoqué ma perte._

 _Mais, l'espoir qu'un jour, les personnes comme nous soient acceptées est tout de même très présent dans ma mémoire. J'ai la certitude que notre situation s'arrangera au fil des années._

 _Être condamné par les sentiments était-il réellement une mauvaise chose pour moi ?_

 _La réponse est non. Grâce à cela, j'ai retrouvé quelques chose que je croyais avoir perdu à tout jamais :_

 ** _Ma famille._**


End file.
